The Fox and the Former Hokage
by RaiderXV
Summary: Tsunade's life is going to change, with the death of Naruto and Shion at the hands of Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade will go back in time to save Naruto. More as the story progresses. Pairing Naruto X Harem...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character name or personality I bring into this fic.

For all those who have been pining for a harem fic from me, here you go. It will be centralized on another character based on Tsunade for several chapters. If characters seem Out Of Character (OOC) then too bad, we start off with Naruto being nineteen, not knowing his heritage and already having impregnating Shion. Shion is about seven months pregnant at this point, the beginning is kind of angsty and I will be following cannon for several chapter's from the current main characters point of view. I will occasionally shift but that will be for plot purposes. Now on to the story…

Chapter 1 – The end is the beginning…

Naruto sat in bed recovering from his massive fight with Madara Uchiha and a more pleasant encounter he had only ten minutes or so ago. Naruto was once again covered in bandages and recovering in the hospital, both arms were broken and he had been massively injured. He had used his Rasenshuriken twice to actually kill Madara Uchiha. This broke both his arms and nearly poisoned him because of the damage done to him when he used that particular jutsu. Given all this Naruto was in an incredibly good mood. Shizune had just left after acquiring a sperm specimen the easy way, condom and riding the blonde to completion. The second riding had ended about ten minutes ago, that one without a condom, Naruto smiled at the memory. She had said it was for Tsunade to continue the Senju clan with her as the surrogate mother. He would be a father yet again as Shion was expecting their first child. The request from Shizune and Tsunade was confusing as he thought of Tsunade as a grandmotherly type but could not understand why she would want to also have children with him, with Shizune acting as birthing mother. Naruto had enjoyed the love making sessions with Shizune, one of several over this last week. Apparently either she was enjoying it too much or she wanted to become a mother of his children also.

Naruto was not as dumb as most though he was, he had noticed that several females in the village appeared to be pursuing him, Hinata, Isaribi, Yakumo and several civilian females his age kept on following him and hinted at possible dates with the blonde jinchuuriki. He had decided not to act like Sasuke by running and spurning the attention of the females that seemed to want his attention. Heck he wanted the attention and if he could get it without going to extremes he was all for that. He did try not to be a man who was just going to use women to satisfy his own carnal desires, seeing as that was the path that Jiraiya had went. No, Naruto wanted to have a relationship with the women in his life. His relationship with a certain pink haired teammate had changed to more of a sisterly relationship over the last few years if still a little abusive.

Sakura then entered the room with a gentle smile. "Hey Naruto, you look chipper today, but it smells kind of stuffy in here. Let's open a window." Sakura stated as she moved over to the window and then opened the window. "Now isn't that much better. How are you healing from your fight?"

Naruto sheepishly looked at Sakura. "Shizune was just here and said I healing just fine. She said I would be ready to leave in a couple weeks, but definitely no more Rasenshuriken," Naruto exclaimed as he blushed profusely.

"Okay, that is nice Naruto but you still need some rest and I have something here for you." Sakura said as she pushed a needle into Naruto's arm. Naruto looked up to protest but was already getting sleepy. "It's time for you to see our old teammate. He has a surprise for you." Sakura whispered under her breath.

--------------

Tsunade shook her head as she was dealing with three females in front of her, Hinata Hyuuga, Kunoichi and heir to the Hyuuga clan, Isaribi, former experiment for Orochimaru, dear friend of Naruto, and finally Yakumo Kurama, heir to a family of genjutsu specialists. All three were pestering Tsunade to let them all marry Naruto or at the very least date him. "Look girls I don't want to do this, but I have to keep Naruto-kun from you," Tsunade protested.

"But Hokage-sama, Naruto is the best for each of us." Isaribi stated. "Naruto-kun is loved by Hinata-sama, Yakumo-sama and by me. We all love him for who he is. He has saved each of us at one point or another. Our feelings are not because he has become a powerful shinobi or because he is to become Hokage."

"We all love him in our own way but the council had enacted a law that would never allow him to marry. This was done before I returned to become the Hokage. There is no way I can change it. If we could go back in time we might be able to change it. Heck as time has passed, I hate to admit it but I would love to marry the knucklehead too." Tsunade replied with a blush.

Their conversation was interrupted by several screams outside of Tsunade's window.

------------

Up on the top of the Hokage's tower Sakura held Naruto by the neck over the edge of the tower rail as another figure appeared next to her holding a young blonde haired woman. "Sakura, wake him." The figure behind her demanded.

Sakura pulled out a syringe and pushed into to Naruto's arm. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "What is the meaning of this Sakura?" Naruto growled out as he figured he was not in his hospital room with the wind was blowing up his hospital gown and Sakura having her hand around his neck.

"Well you succeeded in your promise of bringing him back, but too bad your affection was wasted on me, I never loved you. I care about you but I still love Sasuke, so I am apologizing now for we are going to do, just understand it is for the best. Sasuke-kun says he will finish what the Yondaime began nineteen years ago, he also says he is going to marry me. I am truly sorry, Naruto, I really am, but this has to be." Sakura said as she wanted Naruto to understand.

"So you never loved me, not even a little?" Naruto asked with a tear fell from his eye and Sakura shook her head. A scream was heard from below. "So you are going to kill the monster? Right, teme?" Naruto yelled as he was unable to move his arms which were still bandaged and mostly useless. "So teme, you think they will see you a savior? What did you do for them? I know you suffered but it was not to the same level as mine was." Naruto suddenly noticed whom Sasuke was holding and terror struck his heart. "What are you doing with Shion-chan"

"What do you know of suffering Naruto? My family was killed on orders from this village." Sasuke protested as he underscored his rage.

"What do I know? Shall we move backwards? My teammates abandon me, you first and now Sakura. Kakashi barely trained me, but showed favoritism towards you. You got everything I wanted. You were never shunned by most of the village nor were you given tests at the academy that were either meant for chunin or had genjutsu put on them. Did you have to teach yourself to read and write? No you had parents to help teach you that. I have been overcharged by most of shops in the village, heck most wouldn't even let me in the door, others would sell me outdated food, but hey the great Uchiha could get a discount in any store. Best of all your family didn't put a curse seal upon you, no I got a stage higher than that. I got a Hokage to do that for me." Naruto explained as his neck began to hurt.

"I never asked for them to show me any favors, they just respected that I was an Uchiha." Sasuke countered.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's rebuttal. "So all the hurt and anguish they heaped upon me along with what both of you are doing now was only because you are an Uchiha and I had the Kyuubi sealed within me without my permission."

Sasuke looked out over the crowd that had begun to assemble and yelled to them. "Everyone! I am going to destroy the Kyuubi reborn, Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke then drew his sword and impaled the blonde in the heart. "Good bye Naruto. You were my friend. You made me the last Uchiha and for that you must die. I no longer seek the Kyuubi as it would only get in the way of my plans." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he pulled the sword to the side, using Naruto's ribs as a guide and sprayed blood from Naruto's destroyed heart. "Oh, by the way there is a poison on my blade that will not allow you to heal. I figure you have about two minutes to live. What will you do now? Other than die? Oh and I will not let this bitch have your demon spawn either." Naruto watched as Sasuke picked up the unconscious Shion and pushed the sword all the way through her chest while he smiled. "Now you can die with your whore!" Sasuke yelled as he and Sakura dropped the pair off the tower. Naruto and Shion landed in a heap at the bottom of the tower. "I have rid the village of the evil of the Kyuubi! I have also insured that it did not have any more demon spawn!"

Some of the crowd applauded, some were revolted by what had just happened. Naruto winced in pain as Tsunade, Hinata, Isaribi, and Yakumo screamed their horror as they all knelt beside the stricken pair. Naruto coughed up blood and then grinned. "I am sorry obaa-chan, girls. Is Shion-chan alright?" Naruto asked apologetically, Tsunade shook her head as tears rolled down her eyes. They saw his eyes turn red with slits. "You won't get away with this teme and your Sharingan will not stop the Kyuubi this time. You are evil, to have killed me in cold blood, one of the women I love, and our unborn child!" Naruto called out with all of his strength as he was surrounded by red chakra. Naruto smiled as the red chakra burst forth from him. It formed a large fox with nine tails. Tsunade and the girls were all wept as they had jumped down to see what they could do for Naruto and Shion. They all knew there was little they could do stop Naruto and Shion from dying.

The fox looked angrily at both Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun what do we do?" Sakura asked meekly.

Sasuke tried to force his will upon the Kyuubi but it didn't work. "What is going on? Why will you not submit to my will, Demon fox" Sasuke asked the Kyuubi.

"**I have a little tale to tell the people of Konoha before I kill you. Do they remember the founding of Konoha? The Uchiha and Senju both agreed to found a village so that they would no longer have to fight each other. The Uchiha have had a hold on me since times bygone. The Senju could also control all of the Bijuu through their Mokuton ability. Now that the one who was responsible for the attack on Konoha that happened when Naruto was born is dead, Madara Uchiha, I can end your pathetic evil line, Uchiha. You think you deserve revenge for the choice that your brother or the village made. Well let me give you some information, Uchiha, Madara is the one who made me attack the village in order to kill off the Uchiha and that included you, idiot. The kit, Naruto, has kept my anger at bay for all these nineteen years. Now the honorable Sasuke Uchiha kills his best friend, and a pregnant woman in cold blood with the help of the pink banshee. You are not shinobi, you are murderers and without honor. Naruto loved you but others loved him and you strung him along like he was nothing. Well, he is getting another chance, the Shinigami has agreed to help us fix this. So I will take pleasure in hurting those who have hurt the kit… starting with you two." **The fox stated as its jaws closed upon both Sasuke and Sakura, killing both instantly. The fox went on a rampage for the next twenty minutes killing people but leaving others alone. Only those who had either hurt or injured Naruto were killed by the Kyuubi.

Tsunade and Hinata both worked furiously to try to stem the blood from both Naruto and Shion. They were able to extend their lives for several precious moments. Isaribi held his hand as she wept. Naruto watched as the four females worked their hardest to try save both Shion and himself. He knew that their work was in vain, as he had torn the seal on the Kyuubi's cage. "If I only had the time I would want to try to be with each one of you." Naruto said quietly.

Yakumo gently kissed Naruto on the lips as tears hit his face. "We all love you Naruto-kun, if we could we would give you all that you have missed."

Hinata's eyes streamed tears as she worked to heal his shredded heart. "No, Naruto-kun, not yet, I love you too much to let you go now."

Tsunade shook her head as she worked on Shion. "If we only had more time we might be able to fix them both."

Shion looked at Naruto and smiled gently as life left her eyes. Naruto saddened as Shion died. Naruto's eyes went blank as he smiled at each of the females kneeling over him. "I love you all." Naruto's arm went limp as his breathing stopped. All four yelled 'No' in unison. The fox returned and bowed before the teary eyed women.

"**He will be missed but there is a way to fix this, it will take quite a bit of my power to do it but I propose a way to fix this and have the kit back. Do you accept?"** The fox asked quietly, as the woman just nodded. **"I can bring one of you back in a new full body but the others only as spirits. Since you are the oldest and all love the kit I will send you back in a body, the other three will take their spirits back. We will also take Shion's spirit back. Then you can either take over your younger bodies or you can merge with the current spirit. If you just take over you will kill your younger spirit, I advise against it. Tsunade, was it?" ** Tsunade nodded to the fox's question. **"I will give you a new body so that like the others you can be with the kit like you so wanted, but there will be a catch though."**

Tsunade blushed and tried to deny it. "What do you mean?"

"**You all wanted kits from the Naruto-kun. Do not deny it I can smell it on all of you. I can also see it in your grief. Do not think I do this for any reason other than my own survival. This is a onetime offer from the Shinigami and I do not want to waste it. I will die here in less than a half an hour. So here is how it will go. The four girls and I will merge with our younger selves. You Tsunade will appear in Konoha in a younger body. The kit will be about twelve years old, as will all the girls. The Shinigami also wants you, Tsunade to follow Naruto to find a certain individual that should not have died years ago, she will also agree to share the kit with all of you. We are returning to the time just before Naruto left for the Wave Country. I am sure you know whom I speak." **Kyuubi asked as Tsunade nodded.

"You are referring to the fake hunter-nin, I presume?" Tsunade asked and the fox nodded.

"If we can have Naruto-kun back we will do anything." Hinata added as both the others nodded agreement.

The fox dissipated and then all four women were surrounded by red chakra, none were burned but it did hurt. All of them screamed and then passed out, and then passed away.

------------

Tsunade woke up in the Senju clan house and realized she was completely naked. She awoke in one of the guest bedrooms on the bed, along with the worst headache she had ever had. She found some clothes that seemed to fit her as she found a full length mirror and saw that her body was that of her fourteenth year or so. 'Boy is Naruto-kun in for a big surprise when he gets older.' Tsunade thought to herself. She then noticed her hair was a slightly lighter shade then it was when she was fourteen. There was also a nagging presence in the back of her mind. She quickly put on the clothes she found and raided some family money so that she could get some items for the trip to the Wave country. Tsunade then went to market and purchased several things, kunai, shuriken, food rations, and feminine hygiene supplies. The thing that bothered her was people kept on calling her 'Yoshiko-sama'. She then found Naruto walking with his pack towards the gates. She made sure not to make eye contact that would happen after she had saved Haku. Tsunade walked out of the village and followed Naruto just to keep an eye on him.

-----------

Hinata woke up in her bed and got ready to do a mission with Kurenai-sensei. She decided she needed to talk to her sensei about her feelings for a certain blonde. She also did her best to talk to her younger self as it kept on passing out on her. 'This is going to make merging a little harder than I thought. I really do hate these D-ranked missions.'

------------

Isaribi had an easy time as she woke in her shack outside of the village near Demon Island and explained to her younger self that if they merged they would find someone to love them for who they were not despise her for what they are. The younger embraced her so quickly it was almost disturbing. Isaribi was happy now that she knew where to go now. All she had to do was leave that idiot of a scientist and head towards Konoha.

------------

Yakumo was having it almost as easy as Isaribi as she and her younger self had quickly dispatched Id while she showed her younger self how she could be helped if they merged. Id was easy to dispatch as the young Yakumo played her part as bait easily and the older Yakumo ambushed Id and killed him even easier than it was with Naruto-kun and Kurenai's help.

-----------

Shion was having a hard time as her younger self did not quite believe that she would find someone who could actually change someone's destiny and most of all love her for her. And to know that her older self was pregnant and had died was also quite a shock. This would take some time for both of them to be able to get along.

-----------

Tsunade was not doing so well either, she had followed Naruto's team out of the village as she had shown her papers the guards who let her pass with few questions. She looked that the papers the name on it was Yoshiko Senju, daughter of Tsunade Senju, age fourteen. As she followed the team at a distance she saw the fight with the Demon brothers and watched as Naruto froze at the start of the fight only to be hurt by one of the assailants. 'Kakashi, why did you bring them out so early? They were just not ready.' She thought questioningly. She watched as Naruto made a determined speech and pushed his kunai into his hand to let the poison out. Tsunade rolled her eyes as Kakashi warned him that he might bleed to death from his actions. Tsunade had to hold her temper so that she did not jump out just to kill both the Uchiha and her former apprentice-to-be. She then followed them across the water as they moved towards the island. She wanted to make sure that she did not interfere with what was happening until the time was right.

Tsunade watched the antics of Naruto as he tried to make sure that Sasuke didn't show him up. Naruto threw a kunai at an animal, and got berated for going wild with his equipment. She then sensed it, as did Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto then threw a kunai right at the chakra signature, even though it was well hidden. Tsunade smiled she saw that his senses were working. It angered her as she watched Sakura berate and hit Naruto for scaring her. Kakashi then called for everyone to duck, as Zabuza's sword nearly decapitated the whole group. Tsunade sighed in relief as Naruto had avoided injury.

Tsunade watched as the introductions finished and the fight began. Naruto and Sasuke were holding their weapons properly but Sakura appeared deficient. Then the mist completely covered the battlefield. After several moments Kakashi blew the mist away with his chakra. Sasuke seemed frozen by the killing intent and intensity of the chakra. Tsunade chuckled lightly as she watched Sasuke nearly kill himself. Tsunade watched as the battle played out. She watched in horror as Naruto was nearly killed, but he then gained the courage to stand up against Zabuza as Zabuza trapped Kakashi. She nearly cheered as Naruto used his shadow clones and henge to trick Zabuza in to releasing Kakashi. She sensed Haku showing up and they both watched the battle. The battle concluded when Haku disabled Zabuza, making it look as if she had killed him. Tsunade heard a voice in her head. 'Yes that is her, but the time is not right just yet.'

Naruto was then forced to drag Kakashi unconscious body to Tazuna's house and she then lost track on them inside the house. Tsunade began to search the island for a place to stay and to also find out where Zabuza and Haku were hiding. She knew the story of Gato and the land of Waves, or at least the one that was told to her. She found their hideout quickly enough but was not sure how to meet with Haku and definitely did not want to meet Zabuza. Tsunade left and headed to a nice place to camp near Tazuna's house. 'I wonder if Naruto is able to contact Kyuubi yet.' Tsunade thought to herself.

She again heard a voice in her head. 'No, he has not and will not until either you help him or Jiraiya again throws him off the cliff. He will be able to access my chakra but not me. So we should wait and watch to make sure there has been no corruption of the time stream. So now do not ask how I am able to talk to you, you are just in close proximity to the kit, and we have a couple surprises for you. I would like it if you would either interfere after the girl is injured, or keep her from protecting Zabuza. I can offer you some chakra to help if you want to heal her after she is injured by Kakashi but you must be in direct contact with the kit for it to work.'

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 'Kyuubi?'

The voice in her head chuckled. 'No I am the festival bunny. Of course I am the Kyuubi. Who else do you think would talk to you in your head? Oh by the way you are the only one I can do this too other than the kit. As for the chakra for healing you will need to ask the kit to touch your shoulders and mold some chakra, I will send you the needed chakra. Do not tell him what I told you, as we need the timeline to not be too messed up.'

Tsunade nodded as she went back near the house and set up camp near a field that held medicinal herbs. 'So how can I talk to you and the others can't?'

'For one your body was brought back to life with one of my future tails. You my dear, are also a jinchuuriki.' Kyuubi answered.

Tsunade stopped making camp and wore a confused look. 'What do you mean I'm a jinchuuriki?'

'Because your body was brought to life my chakra tail, and one of my dying kits, you are more than you seem. You shall be the kit's prime mate. The others will be subservient to you. I know the Hyuuga girl would rather be the prime but you are a stronger mate and they will fall into line. The Shinigami also deemed this as he has power over life and death. Oh, one other thing. You must mate with him first, then the others may mate with him, but you must be first, or all of you will die, and that includes the kit and myself. I will explain it all in time, but you do not have to worry about mating with him until the kit is a little older. Do you have a cover story for when you meet the kit yet?' The Kyuubi inquired with a chuckle.

'Wait… what do you mean one of your dying kit?' Tsunade inquired almost frantic.

'We, meaning the Shinigami and I, have used the miscarried child you had from your younger body and a kit of mine that was dying. It was sealed within you before the miscarriage occurred. I am sure glad the Shinigami is on our side. Have you tested your chakra yet? It will have a demonic tinge to it. While you are similar to your older self you are also a little different. Your consciousness will have to merge with the one in this body, but your genetics are a mix of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Basically you are their daughter.' Kyuubi replied with a chuckle.

'So you made me my own daughter, and daughter of that pervert Jiraiya? Why might I ask?' Tsunade asked almost incredulous.

The Kyuubi sighed. 'One, as a means to an end, two, we could not create a body without a lot of work. We have suppressed your body's memories of your childhood for the moment. Tsunade and Shizune have raised you for fourteen years. We didn't even need to manipulate your past self to have a child with Jiraiya. It just seemed like the best option, if you remember correctly you did miscarry two years before the kit was born. Instead we allowed that child to live. Also you must rest so that your mind and her mind can merge and become one. And as for being a jinchuuriki you carry a kit within you made from two of my tails, and my child, thus the reason why we have the link. We took a tail from my future self and one from my present self and we used them to keep you alive as a baby. You have adequate chakra control and all your knowledge, you just woke up as yourself because we set a mental timer seal upon you so that you could meet up with the kit. Also you have the Mokuton gene active and with that you can help control the kit so he does not go a little too wild. Not my idea as I would rather that little thing go away like the Sharingan, but enough chit chat, now go to bed and merge with your new self.'

As she dreamt she learned her given name was Yoshiko, according to Shizune it was to help her mother with her terrible luck. Not that it actually worked. Yoshiko accepted Tsunade as part of herself and agreed to merge their memories and personalities. She found that Yoshiko to be young and open minded and did not mind being set to wed Naruto, especially as she learned about how handsome he would become. She also had no problem with sharing the boy. Yoshiko was a little bit disturbed that her father was Jiraiya, as her mother never let her near the man except for once. Yoshiko wanted to change that and get to know her father and his future apprentice. In the morning Yoshiko woke and knew whom she was and what she needed to do.

With nearly seventy years of experience she knew that she was no longer a fifty plus year old woman nor was she a fourteen year old girl. She did know that she was in love though. Given all the knowledge from Tsunade's personality and extra chakra to control, she also felt the added reserves from the two tailed demon sealed within her. She meditated the rest of the day to get a hold on her chakra and to try to reach the demon kit within her. She knew that she would have about a week until Naruto-kun would have to come by and train his little heart out, so she decided to watch and train herself. She knew all that an older Tsunade knew and all the training her mother had given her. She was deeply confused and relieved at the merger. She had an endless circular thought about her being her own mother in a strange mixed up way. But the Shinigami had given where it had taken before and she was not going to 'look a gift horse in the mouth'. She just hoped that the messing with the time stream that the Shinigami and the Kyuubi had done didn't screw up things too much. She also knew she had to save both Naruto-kun and Haku-chan.

After several hours she heard Naruto yelp in pain as he fell from his first attempt at tree climbing. She smirked as she thought of how part of her wanted to go and help heal him. She then heard a whisper of a voice within her. 'Hello… Is anybody there?'

Yoshiko closed her eyes and found herself in a field with a giant fence, there was a fox the size of a horse with two tails on the other side of the fence. "Who are you?" Yoshiko asked.

"I am the inner-demon you carry, your burden. You are my container no doubt." The fox replied.

"I know the Kyuubi is dangerous, but are you?" Yoshiko asked.

The fox smiled and produced a glint in its eye. "We are always dangerous. You can only trust us if we give you our word. But father has stated that you are to be treated well and given chakra when needed. As I do not know the outside world so you will be my eyes and ears. I will enhance your senses to help protect both of us. You being a Mokuton user forces me to obey you only as much as you can keep me in line. Remember this girl we are a pair, but when you die I move on, like father will now." Tsunade looked shocked. "Yes the Shinigami altered his seal so that when Naruto-kun dies so will you, and it will release both of us. But that will only happen if he can reach his twentieth birthday. You are special in the eyes of both the Shinigami and father. You while in your older form you were like a mother he never had and he loved you that way and more. It is hard to describe as the boy did not have any idea what love really was, at least not until the end."

"Now that we have merged yourself with your older version of your mother, this has helped you in many ways. First you now have access to several jutsu that you would not have had otherwise. Your chakra control has changed from poor to above average. It will take the rest of the week for us to get it to a level where you can do precise healing. As I do have some of my father's memories I would advise you to work on your chakra control first and then you should figure out a technique that will heal a girl suffering from a Chidori attack to the chest. Also we will be taking Haku-chan away from Naruto-kun to help keep from polluting the timeline too much. I will say this, though. Zabuza can live or die. That is up to you or the situation. Either way Haku-chan must survive and Gato must die. Naruto-kun must be entered into the chunin exams and from there we can push to change how things happened. You must act as a sideline player for a while as will Haku-chan. When you return you can tell your mother about nothing that you know. I am sorry but father was forceful that Sarutobi be sent to the Shinigami, it will be his time to go."

Yoshiko's eyes watered as she knew her one-time sensei would have to die. "Why do I have to have all these memories? Why does Sarutobi-sensei have to die? I feel like I know Naruto-kun but know I don't."

"You know him well enough, and you will again fall in love with him. He is your mate after all and there is no way around it. Now, I will help you to deal with the heartache of the loss of his older self and you can start to learn to love him for yourself." The fox gently stated. "Maybe we can get him to change into another color or tone down his outfit some."

"Is that why I have always had this image in the back of my mind of a blonde boy with whisker marks?" Yoshiko asked as she began to softly cry. The fox nodded its head.

Yoshiko broke the connection with the fox and opened her eyes. She found her face wet from tears that she wouldn't stop flowing. 'Why am I crying?' Yoshiko asked herself.

'As I said I am going to help you deal with the loss of the older Naruto-kun, we have a week to deal with it and then save his younger self and one of the people who is precious to him. By the way you can refer to me as Aki, Yoshiko, formerly Tsunade and Yoshiko. We are also dealing with the assimilation of over fifty years of experiences for your Tsunade half and about fourteen years from yourself. This is what is needed.' Aki replied gently.

'Why are you being nice to me, aren't you demon foxes supposed to be malevolent?' Yoshiko inquired.

'Only when angered and I'm still young so you do not have yet to worry about me double crossing you yet. I figure it will take about four hundred years for me to be ready to trick you.' Aki replied with a chuckle.

'I will be dead by then.' Yoshiko stated.

'My point exactly.' Yoshiko heard the fox snicker. 'Now let's get to training. We need you to have expert chakra control, now make about fifty shadow clones and have them get to work on chakra control exercises such as climbing trees, spinning leaves, water walking, and any others that you can think of.' Aki ordered.

'I know, also dismiss them in small groups so as not to over flood my mind with information.' Yoshiko replied mentally.

With fifty Yoshikos working in the forest and near the water on chakra control, the original worked on her kata for her taijutsu. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing the taijutsu kata, while the clones worked on chakra control. She eventually quit and dismissed the clones. The evening meal was actually larger than she thought she should have eaten but Aki assured her she needed a lot more food than a normal person to keep up her energy did. The next day she created an extra clone and sent it off to watch over Naruto-kun for her, while she continued to work on her skills. Every night she would play the memories of Naruto-kun trying so hard to get the tree walking exercise down, she felt a mild blush cross her face at the memories and a warm feeling in her stomach.

The rest of the week was the same routine, as she came to look forward to getting the clones memories of watching Naruto-kun. On the night of the fifth day she found Naruto lying exhausted on the ground in a patch of medicinal plants. 'Tomorrow is the morning isn't it Aki?' Yoshiko asked her tenant.

'Yes it is, now we will wait for Haku-chan to find him in the morning.' Aki replied as Yoshiko made a clone to watch over Naruto while she slept. The next morning she woke early and dismissed the clone just before Haku arrived.

At first it looked like Haku would attack Naruto, but she then woke Naruto, they had a nice conversation about precious people. It ended with Haku proclaiming she was a boy and leaving just as Sasuke arrived. Yoshiko pushed down her animosity towards Sasuke for at least for a little while as or right now Sasuke is Naruto's friend and teammate and their banter was more playful than it would later become.

Yoshiko woke the next day, she sent a clone to check on Naruto at the house and she herself went to the bridge to keep an eye on Haku to make sure she did not get hurt early. She arrived at the bridge to watch as Zabuza had either scared off or knocked out all the people ready for work on the bridge. She hid and waited for team seven minus Naruto to arrive, it didn't take long. The fight began with Zabuza teasing Sasuke about being afraid but Sasuke replied that he was excited. He then proceeded to destroy five of Zabuza's water clones. The fight then proceeded to fighting between Sasuke and Haku while Kakashi and Zabuza watched. The fight between Sasuke and Haku was rather one-sided as Haku showed her superior skills and mastery of her Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto eventually showed up and proceeded to pull some very stupid maneuvers but all in all he acquitted himself well for a genin against a chunin. Yoshiko watched as Sasuke selflessly sacrificed himself to protect Naruto, and in turn have Naruto release some of the Kyuubi's chakra in despair as he believed that Haku had killed Sasuke. He used it expertly as he pummeled Haku. Yoshiko was worried that she might have to rush in and save her earlier than expected.

Yoshiko watched as Kakashi readied his lightning jutsu and was ready to hit Zabuza. Haku at that moment created an ice mirror and moved in front of Zabuza. 'Now Yoshiko, go now!' Aki yelled in her mind as Yoshiko moved at top speed to catch Haku as Kakashi pulled his hand out of her chest. Yoshiko watched as horror and fear swept across Naruto's face.

Yoshiko gently placed Haku on the ground, cut a large bundle of Haku's hair, placing it on her chest and began to do a healing jutsu on Haku, as everyone but Naruto and Sasuke looked on in shock. Sasuke was unconscious and Naruto had come running to see what had happened to Haku. Naruto slid on his knees to end up at Haku's before he turned to Yoshiko. "Can you heal him?" Naruto asked with worry on his face.

Yoshiko nodded and blushed. "I can with your help." Naruto looked confused. "Come behind me and place your hands on my shoulders. Then channel chakra into your hands, I will be able to use your chakra to augment my own to do the healing as I don't have a healing seal readied."

Naruto complied as he got up and walked behind Yoshiko. He placed his hands on her shoulders touching her shirt and began to channel chakra to his hands. His face became red. "Like this?" Naruto asked shyly.

Yoshiko shook her head. "No you must touch my skin for it to work or we will just be wasting chakra." Naruto gulped and knelt down. He then placed his hands on the skin of her upper arms as both of them blushed at the touch. "Yes that's it, thank you Blondie." Yoshiko replied as she smirked.

Sasuke started to stir in Sakura's grip. Sakura watched intently as Naruto had touched the new girl. Sakura's face contorted in anger. "Naruto, you don't touch a girl like that!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a worried look on his face, not sure if he should let go or continue to do what he was doing. He then noticed the wound on Haku begin to close, he also noticed the wrappings on Haku's chest. He averted his eyes as to make sure that Haku was not a girl and embarrass the both of them. "But Sakura… I have to help." Naruto replied sadly.

"Naruto he is the enemy! And she should be helping Sasuke-kun instead!" Sakura yelled her protest at Naruto.

"Shut up pinky!" Yoshiko demanded. "I am working here and he is helping while you should be watching the end of the bridge."

Gato stood there with all of his thugs with surprised looks on their faces. "How did you know we were here?" Gato demanded then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Zabuza you failed me. Now I'm going to kill you and these worthless shinobi who stopped you. I will take the girls and take special pleasure in tormenting your young apprentice."

Yoshiko turned to Naruto who looked into her eyes. "Hey kid, thanks for helping Haku. Can you spare a kunai? I want to take out the trash." Zabuza said as he tore the bandages on his mouth. He turned to Tazuna and smiled. "Guess I am no longer after your life." Zabuza then turned back to Naruto and Yoshiko. "So kid you got that extra kunai?"

Naruto looked a Yoshiko who nodded and spoke. "You can remove one hand then return it I only need a few more minutes to help her." Naruto smiled a real smile and moved his right hand to his pouch and pulled out a kunai, deftly throwing it to Zabuza who grabbed it in his mouth.

As Zabuza ran to the group of thugs Naruto replaced his hands and pushed more chakra into Yoshiko. Zabuza tore through the thugs on his way towards a terrified Gato. "I will see you in hell! Because guy like you will be ruled by demons like me there." Zabuza exclaimed as he stabbed Gato in the throat sending him off the bridge to die in the water. Zabuza turned to find that those he had not killed had cut off his escape route. "Thanks kid I will remember this if you ever make to hell with me." Zabuza charged the group and used his feet to beat his way through the group to finally fall on to a weary Kakashi. "Please take me to Haku, I want to see her before I die." He whispered to Kakashi whose eyes went wide and he just nodded as he pulled several weapons from Zabuza's back.

Kakashi then picked up Zabuza and laid him next to Haku. Kakashi then looked at the sweating blonde girl. "Can you save them both?"

Yoshiko began to shake her head. "I don't know. Just doing this is taking a lot out of me and Naruto isn't it?" Yoshiko looked at Naruto who was also sweating as he nodded his response. "I will do what I can but I need to stabilize this one first. If we have enough strength left we will work on him. But first we need to take care of them." Yoshiko nodded towards the waiting thugs.

Zabuza gently brushed Haku's face. "Take care of Haku for me kid. Haku was more than a tool, Haku was like my child. Maybe I might get to go to heaven even with all that I have done. Please save Haku if nothing else. I know my life is forfeit. Tell Haku that I will try to watch over…" Zabuza stated as he breathed his last breath.

Yoshiko felt the tears run down her face as she continued to work on Haku. "I will watch over Haku for you." Yoshiko and Naruto both replied in unison as Naruto gently squeezed her shoulders as he continued to deliver chakra to her.

Kakashi looked at his group and shook his head. "These are long odds. I am nearly out of chakra and there are too many of them for me to kill myself."

"Naruto-kun, I have enough chakra left to finish this, please help your sensei or we'll all die." Yoshiko asked as she looked deeply into his eyes. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Wearily Naruto stood up and made a crossed finger hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu." About fifty shadow clones appeared on the bridge and all drew a kunai.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and made a ram hand sign "Clone jutsu." About sixty Kakashi appeared on the bridge. This caused the mercenaries to become worried for these exhausted shinobi to create over a hundred clones, this would make the fight almost one sided in the shinobi's favor.

Haku's breathing steadied as Yoshiko began to falter. Suddenly a crossbow bolt hit the bridge at the feet of the mercenaries. Everyone turned to see Inari leading the whole village, all of them armed with something. "You can either leave now or we can force you to leave!" Inari shouted as the rest of the villagers rallied behind Inari.

The mercenaries ran from the bridge in a panic. Yoshiko began to wrap Haku under her robe to maintain her modesty. Kakashi walked over to Yoshiko and looked at her. "You seem familiar and can you help heal my student?"

Yoshiko rocked back on her heals and shook her head. "I can't help your Uchiha student at the moment I am just too tired and am nearly out of chakra. As for who I am, my name is Yoshiko Senju. I have to finish treating the wounds on this one before I can work on your student. He should be fine, I do see a lot of senbon but none of them are in vital areas. Remove them and patch him up, I will be by in a couple days to check on him." Yoshiko turned to Naruto and smiled warmly as she blushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun, you were a great help. I will take care of your friend. You will see us again. I can assure you of that."

"What to do with Zabuza's body." Kakashi asked out loud as an idea suddenly came to him. "Naruto you have burial detail. Bury Zabuza's body and bring me the head. It was nice to meet you Yoshiko-hime. Send your mother my warmest regards." Kakashi said as he smiled behind his mask.

Naruto nodded his acknowledgement and made several shadow clones that grabbed Zabuza's body and the giant sword. "Yes Sensei." Naruto and his clones headed back towards the landing. Kakashi watched as Sakura gently removed the senbon from Sasuke. Yoshiko watched as Sakura took delight in tending to the small wounds all over the exhausted Uchiha.

"So Yoshiko-hime, what are you doing here in Wave?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Yoshiko shrugged and then spoke. "Nothing really, I just wanted to get away from the village and this seemed like a nice spot, at least until I arrived. The economy is so depressed, but the bridge seemed like it will fix that."

Kakashi nodded but kept an eye on the young Senju. "What brought you to this fight?"

Yoshiko smiled. "I felt the chakra spikes and headed to the bridge. I saw this person struck by your jutsu and saw the concern on Naruto-kun's face and had to act. I didn't see what headbands you wore so I decided to help either side until I could figure out who was who."

Kakashi shook his head. "That was a risky decision young lady. You could have been captured or killed or worse. You are just lucky it was Leaf shinobi here not some other village."

Yoshiko blushed. "I guess you're right. I will be more careful next time."

"You seem to have taking a liking to one of my students." Kakashi commented.

Yoshiko blushed and then stuttered. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi eye smiled. "I am sure Naruto will be glad to know he has a following. If I may ask why are you not drawn like most of the other girls to Sasuke?"

Yoshiko immediately frowned. "He is an Uchiha and that is enough for me."

Kakashi frowned but nodded in agreement. "That is understandable. While your two families founded Konoha they did not always get along. I hope it isn't because of history."

Yoshiko put her hands on her hips. "Look Hatake-san, I do not find Sasuke Uchiha attractive the least. I like blondes better. Oops…" She immediately covered her mouth with both hands and blushed profusely.

Sakura having finished with patching up Sasuke walked over. "What is so attractive about that baka?"

Yoshiko shifted her hands so that she was biting on her right index finger nail. "Well… I like his face… those whisker marks are just so cute. His eyes show so much depth, I could just swim in them. His smile is to die for." Yoshiko nearly swooned as she talked.

"She is almost as bad as you and Ino, when you both talk about your Sasuke-kun." Kakashi teased. Both Yoshiko and Sakura blushed. "So you learned medical jutsu from your mother?" Kakashi asked as Yoshiko nodded. "Could you take some time and work with Sakura, here?"

Yoshiko shook her head. "Nope, not going to happen, I still have a lot to learn. I also have to get this one to a place where I can finish my healing work. Like I said I will be by in a couple days to look in on the Uchiha boy. Where are you staying by the way?"

Tazuna spoke up. "They are staying at my place, you are welcome to join us there if you like and then you can look over the two of them, if needed."

Yoshiko gently picked up Haku as Kakashi picked up Sasuke. She followed Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sakura back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi attempted to put Sasuke in the same room as Haku, Yoshiko adamantly refused, when asked why, her answer was. "Boys and girls will not sleep in the same room." Kakashi's eyes went wide with the confirmation that Haku was a girl. Yoshiko told Kakashi not to spread this information around or he would regret it. Naruto came back none-too-happy. He and his clones had buried Zabuza and brought his head back in a cloth bag. Kakashi had then sealed it into a scroll and told Naruto to get cleaned up. Naruto grumbled about having to do all the grunt work, this caused Yoshiko to giggle and Sakura to hit him, for which Yoshiko slammed Sakura into a wall.

Naruto was stunned for two reasons, one a girl was actually defending him from Sakura and two she was as cute if not cuter than Sakura. Naruto thought to investigate this further after he cleaned up. Naruto entered the bathroom and disrobed to his boxers, he then washed his hands and head. He then put his clothes in the sink and cleaned them. He pulled a sewing kit out of his pack and began to repair his clothes when the door opened and Yoshiko entered. She turned and turned bright red as she looked Naruto directly in the face, her eyes traveled down his body and she was both embarrassed and angry. Naruto was, as her knowledge of human anatomy told her, nearly emaciated and near starving. She saw muscles but she saw bones everywhere, where there should be at least some fat Naruto had none. His face hid his starvation well. Yoshiko bowed and began an apology. "I am sorry I did not realize you were in this bathroom. Forgive my staring. If you will excuse me I will use the other bathroom." She also noted that he was repairing his outfit. She knew he should have a spare while out on a mission. Either he didn't own one or he failed to bring an extra.

Naruto noticed her eyes they did not hold the hatred that others showed him. While he was embarrassed to be caught with his pants down, literally, he was happy to find someone else who did not hate him. His sad look changed to a big smile. "That is okay, Sorry for my state of undress, let me put my clothes back on and you can use this bathroom."

Yoshiko turned and shook her head. "No, that is alright I will use the other one, you apparently did not bring another outfit and have to repair this one. This room should have afforded you privacy. I'm sorry I barged in."

Naruto had put on his pants and his shirt. He put his hand on Yoshiko's shoulder and she turned around to look directly into his eyes. "I am sorry for hogging this room." Naruto eyes looked down then back, she saw gratefulness in his eyes. "Thank you for saving Haku-chan."

Yoshiko wore an expression of surprise and stuttered out. "How did you know?"

Naruto smiled and winked at her. "I'm not going to tell you, you'll think I am a pervert and now the bathroom is yours." Naruto said as he passed her and left the room.

Yoshiko immediately heard Sakura hit Naruto and yell at him. "You are not supposed to go into the bathroom when a girl is in there."

"Geez, Sakura, I was in there first, and nothing happened." Naruto snidely replied as she heard his being hit again.

Yoshiko was getting angry with the 'pink banshee' for abusing her Naruto-kun. 'I swear I am going to kill her after the chunin exams.' Yoshiko thought to herself.

The rest of the night was filled with Naruto annoying Sakura much to Yoshiko's delight. Kakashi seemed to have an idea in his mind but kept his nose in his book.

The next week saw the finishing of the bridge, Naruto was a great help in that his shadow clones did most of the grunt work. Haku and Sasuke were healed for the most part. Haku still had more work to be done on her but Yoshiko made sure that she got plenty of rest and was healing properly. Yoshiko and Haku became fast friends and would talk about Naruto when no one else was around. Haku dropped the boy persona when it was just herself and Yoshiko. Yoshiko explained that Konoha actually liked bloodlines but she would have to be careful not to let the council try to marry her off to someone. Haku admitted that she was attracted to Naruto but was scared of what she saw when they fought.

Yoshiko helped Haku through the pain of losing Zabuza as best as she could. Haku wanted to get to know Naruto better but Yoshiko advised her to wait until after Naruto had grown a little, she would like the results she was sure of it. Yoshiko also told Haku about Naruto's secret to her. Haku at first was only surprised then she accepted that Naruto has had a hard life like she did and would do what she could to help make his life better. Yoshiko told Haku that was also her goal and that they both with the help of others could make Naruto the happiest person alive. Haku blushed at the possible revelations that Yoshiko was discussing.

The six left Wave on a happy note, Haku had accepted Zabuza's death and made Naruto one of her precious people. Yoshiko left a shadow clone to see what they were going to name the bridge to make sure that there was not too much pollution in the time stream. The people voted to name the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Yoshiko was pleased to learn of what they named the bridge after Naruto. Sakura spent the whole trip trying to make sure that Yoshiko didn't want to take Sasuke away from her. Sasuke for his part tried to stay close to her, his conversations were very droll and mostly about himself. Yoshiko just rolled her eyes, giggled and looked at Haku. Sasuke thought he might be making headway with the heir to the Senju clan, boy was he wrong.

When they finally got to the village Naruto had become quiet not sure what was going on with Haku and Yoshiko, both kept on looking at him funny and blushing. Sakura had become very loud in her attempt to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke kept on trying to get closer to Yoshiko. Kakashi was contemplating what he was going to do with the two new girls, both were skilled, had bloodlines but both seemed to hate Sasuke and both girls seemed to like Naruto. Kakashi just sighed as they entered the village. Haku was wide eyed as they headed towards the Hokage's tower. Naruto ignored the glares as Haku and Yoshiko both put their hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto gently smiled back to the girls.

All six entered the Hokage's office and saw the Hokage sitting at his chair happily smoking. "So team seven how did your mission go? Oh hello Yoshiko-chan, and who is your friend?" The Hokage greeted the group.

Yoshiko bowed and smiled at Sarutobi. "This is Haku, someone I met in the Land of Waves."

"She was working with Zabuza Momichi." Kakashi stated as the rest of team seven's jaws hit the floor. Yoshiko, Naruto and Haku all shot Kakashi a very angry look. Sasuke then leered longingly at Haku. Naruto pointed at Kakashi and could not say a word. "I suggest we put her up with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound."

Yoshiko continued to glare at Kakashi. "She will stay be staying with me at the Senju compound. I do not trust the Uchiha to leave her alone. I would also ask that the Hokage keep her status as a female a private matter. She is under my family's protection."

"Why would that be?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Because she has an ice blood-line trait." Kakashi noted as Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "The council will want to know about her ability."

Yoshiko was now livid as was Haku. "I wish for my abilities to remain my own. If they are spread around the village I will give you a senbon castration. Then freeze your testicles off. Do I make myself clear?" Haku threatened as Kakashi began to sweat. She then looked directly at the Hokage. "That goes for you too, old man. I was promised protection from both Yoshiko-chan and Naruto-kun."

The Hokage looked a little scared and also confused. "Okay let's start from the beginning."

"First I want to collect the bounty for Zabuza Momichi, the demon of the mist." Kakashi stated as he unsealed the head from a scroll. Haku's eyes went wide. "Oh, and by the way Naruto took the head off the body."

Haku looked worriedly at Naruto whose face was down cast. "Yes sensei, I did take the head off Zabuza's body on your orders. I am sorry Haku-chan." Naruto sounded very sincere.

Sasuke just made a sound that showed his disgust at Naruto's sentimental attitude towards Haku. "Ch…"

Haku gave an angry look at Sasuke and then turned her face to Naruto, giving him a kind but hurt smile. Yoshiko put her hand on Haku's shoulder to give her comfort.

"You did good Naruto it was a nice clean cut, I do not understand why you are having problems Haku-chan." Sarutobi commented with concern.

"Zabuza was precious to Haku, Jiji." Naruto commented to Sarutobi.

"He was an evil and cruel man." Sakura commented loudly. The room suddenly became cold.

Naruto stood in front of Haku. He then placed his hands upon her shoulders and shook his head. The fire in Haku's eyes softened as she nodded. "Yes Zabuza-san was precious to me. Thankfully I have found more that are precious to me, to replace what was lost." Haku stated as she looked fondly from Naruto and Yoshiko.

"Okay, what happened on the mission and what did Zabuza Momochi have to do with it?" Sarutobi asked pointedly.

Naruto began to excitedly explain the tale of the mission. Kakashi stopped him before he got to the point of Naruto saving him from the water prison that Kakashi was trapped in. Kakashi glossed over Naruto's achievements and made a point of showing Sasuke's achievements during the mission. He said teamwork played an important role. Naruto looked dejected at his being shafted by his sensei over what he felt were good points in the mission. Kakashi eventually said he would then turn in his report in the morning and that the team was dismissed. Team seven left the room as Yoshiko and Haku stayed in the office.

"So what do I owe the honor of you two sticking around after the team has given its report?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, Hokage-sama. There are a few things I would like to report." Yoshiko stated with a frown.

_________

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter I am working on the other stories too so please be patient. This is for those who complain about me not doing a harem. And it will be several chapters before there is any true romance.

And for any complaints about whom I am going to put in the harem, too bad as I am just writing this how I want. Grammar and spelling is helpful, as for plotlines hey I will do as I wish, if I take what you give me great if not oh well.

Thanks Chewie Cookies for your great editing job.


	2. Chapter 2 Home sweet home

Chapter 2 –

Yoshiko was rather vocal about what she reported as she left very little out of her report about all she had seen during the wave mission, this shocked and surprised Haku and Sarutobi.

"Damn it Hokage-sama! That Haruno girl is less than useless as she is right now and the Uchiha is even worse as he would abandon his team just to prove a point. He showed some progress near the end of the mission but he did not show that he truly understood teamwork. Naruto-kun was left to work on his own and used as a tool to push Sasuke to achieve better. All they apparently know right now is the tree climbing exercise. I know that Sasuke at least knows some jutsus. Naruto knows only shadow clone and I don't think he fully understands what is involved with it. Sakura is useless, as she has pathetic chakra reserves but excellent control and absolutely no jutsu other than the academy three." Yoshiko ranted.

Sarutobi pondered what he was being told. "So you are telling me that Kakashi is purposely helping only one of his genin rather than the whole team?"

Yoshiko shook her head. "Not in so much as he is abandoning the team to only do chakra focusing and teamwork exercises. Sakura needs the most work and then Naruto-kun also needs some help. I would say he needs a mentor or become an apprentice to someone."

Sarutobi chuckled at her comments. "And who would you suggest, Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

Yoshiko nodded with a huge smirk. "Exactly the man for the job, as he and Naruto-kun share the same hard head, or at least that is what mom told me about Jiraiya-sama. Both learn by doing."

"But Naruto was the last in his class. What makes you so interested in a boy like him?" Sarutobi inquired.

"He reminds me of the Yondaime, he like mother and I are some of the few blondes here in the village. He has the will not to give up no matter what. He has a very kind heart. Also I know there has to be a reason you put him on Kakashi's team. From what I heard there was another that you were going to put on his team." Yoshiko commented.

Sarutobi eyed the girl as if he was beginning to suspect something was amiss with the Senju heir. "You are stating I would play favorites and place a boy who looks like the Yondaime with the Yondaime's student?"

"What else would it be? Team ten is a capture team and team eight is a scout team. I would figure that team seven would be an assault team, but it isn't, sure you have Sasuke Uchiha with his Sharingan, fire jutsu and fighting style, but Sakura Haruno, book worm of her class and Naruto Uzumaki the dead last of his class on that same team. Let's take a look at Naruto's skills, shadow clone is a scouting and information-gathering jutsu, he could also use it as an extraction jutsu by filling the area with clones while he and his team make good their escape. His transformation is an actual transformation instead of a genjutsu, another infiltration skill. The 'Sexy jutsu' a variation upon his transformation jutsu, is yet another infiltration skill. His speed is near or better than chunin level. His evasion skills are at times better than ANBU, even with his choice of wardrobe." This comment brought a chuckle to both Haku and Sarutobi.

"So there are things you want to add about the mission that they went on with Tazuna-san?" Sarutobi deflected the point of how he made up the squads. 'There is more here than she is saying, I am sure of it.'

Yoshiko took a deep breath and slammed her hand down on Sarutobi's desk leaving an indentation of her fist. "Kakashi glossed over the actual mission, giving the Uchiha boy more credit than he deserved and didn't give enough to Naruto-kun."

'I must watch out for this girl she is too much like her mother in a lot of ways. That hole in my desk could have been my stomach.' Sarutobi thought to himself. "Okay, please fill me in on what you think that Kakashi left out."

Haku spoke up this time. "Well during the first encounter, Naruto-kun fought Zabuza-sama's water clone to a standstill. He also devised of a plan that freed Kakashi-san from Zabuza-sama's water prison jutsu. The Uchiha boy had a part to plan but did not did not come up with the idea or its implementation. On the bridge I was able to incapacitate Uchiha-san while Naruto-kun was able to call forth a great power and stop me. The Haruno girl was left to defend the client while Kakashi-san took Zabuza-sama and the Uchiha boy fought me. Naruto-kun surprised me just as I was about to kill the Uchiha boy. He also surprised everyone when he snuck into my crystal ice prison. No one had noticed until the Uchiha boy yelled at him and brought all attention to him. Had he just left with Naruto-kun they could have escaped unnoticed. While Naruto-kun is loud he is also very stealthy when he needs to be."

"I will go over Kakashi's report carefully and see if these points you have raised are in the report. If not I will call you both back to help 'fill in the blanks' for me. I will also keep your Kekkei Genkai under wraps for now. So will you be staying at the Senju estate?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes we're going to stay there, as Yoshiko-sama has offered me one of the spare bedrooms." Haku explained.

"Would you care to become a shinobi of the leaf? I can offer you a genin spot in one of my squads that is short a person." Sarutobi offered.

"If it is alright with the Hokage, I would prefer to not become a shinobi at this time. I am afraid your council will force me into a marriage with a man I do not care for. I'm also still grieving for Zabuza-sama and it would not be appropriate at this time. I thank you for your offer but would like to keep your offer on hold if I can. I have a few things to settle first. Yoshiko-chan has been gracious to offer a home for me in the Senju estate." Haku replied.

"Very well then, you will be offered citizenship in a few weeks as you pass probation with Yoshiko as your sponsor. I will also keep your bloodline secret as long as I can. I hope you have a good day ladies." Sarutobi stated with a smile.

Yoshiko took Haku to the garment district to purchase both male and female clothes for her. They made it look like the female clothes were for Yoshiko and the male clothes were for Haku. They later entered the Senju house. Yoshiko began to fix lunch when there was a knock on the door. Yoshiko answered the door to find a chunin asking for Yoshiko and Haku to come to council chambers in an hour. Yoshiko smelled a rat but didn't want to worry Haku too much. The girls ate a quick lunch and then prepared to meet with the Konoha council. Yoshiko and Haku both wore formal wear. Yoshiko wore a green komon kimono, while Haku wore a plain dark blue kimono in the style of males.

Yoshiko was not happy, not happy at all. "What do those old bats on the council want?" Yoshiko stated bluntly.

Haku looked confused at Yoshiko. "Why would you not show respect for the village council?"

Yoshiko sighed. "They keep on trying to get me to marry this person or that person, because I am the last of the Senju clan. I think they might try to pull the same thing with you." Yoshiko smiled as sly grin crossed her face. "Haku-chan I have a question for you."

Haku looked intently at Yoshiko. "Yes, Yoshiko-chan, what is your question?"

"What are your feelings towards Naruto-kun?" Yoshiko inquired.

Haku blushed at the question. "To be honest, I see a lot of potential in him that I really do like. I also noticed the hurt and pain behind his eyes. I feel there is a connection between us, but I am not sure how to describe it. He has compassion, more so than you would expect from a shinobi. His heart is pure, that being one of his most endearing attributes."

"You described him but not your feelings for him. I know that I am in love with the boy, I think I know others that may be too." Yoshiko admitted with a blush.

"I do feel an attraction but I feel he is still too young for romantic attachments. When he is older I would like to pursue one with him if I can." Haku admitted with a smile and a deep blush.

Yoshiko smiled broadly. "I have an idea." Haku nodded. "If the council attempts to force us to marry and your secret has gotten out, we can push back and have them arrange a marriage for both of us to Naruto-kun. How do you feel about that?" Yoshiko proposed.

Haku thought for a minute. "I think that is a good idea and I would like that. He is kind and would be at least a good husband and that way we could remain friends and we can help Naruto-kun. I can tell he is very lonely and it would be a way to repay Naruto-kun." Haku replied with a smile.

Both girls entered the Hokage's tower and made their way to the council chambers. Yoshiko's worries came to a full head when she looked at the frustrated and angry look on Sarutobi's face. "Greeting Hokage-sama, the council has summoned both of us. May we inquire what this is about?" Yoshiko asked politely.

Sarutobi gave the girls a sad smile. "Welcome Yoshiko-chan and Haku. The council would like to speak with the both of you. I think I know what they want but I am not sure so I am going to let them speak to you. But please sit and listen to what they have to say."

Yoshiko and Haku sat in two empty chairs near Sarutobi at the large conference table. Homura coughed to clear his voice. "It is good to see you Yoshiko-hime. I hope your mother is doing well."

Yoshiko pushed down her anger. "It is an honor to meet with the esteemed members of the Konoha council and as for my mother I believe she is doing fine, either that or she is losing a ton of money and in that case she is as happy as a clam." Yoshiko's comment caused those that knew Tsunade to chuckle.

"Being that as it is. It has come to our attention that you turned down Sasuke Uchiha's advances. Am I correct in what I heard?" Homura asked.

Yoshiko smiled. "Yep, I turned him down and stuck a kunai into it, now I am hoping it is deader than a doornail and no healing jutsu will bring it back if I can help it." Again Yoshiko's antics caused several in the room to chuckle.

"Why would you do that? He is the last of the Uchiha and you are the last of the Senju. A merger of the founding clans would beneficial to the village." Homura stated.

"Beneficial, for whom, might I ask? I do not like the Uchiha, and I especially do not like Sasuke. My family dwindled while theirs prospered and multiplied. My family fought while theirs took sparing missions to increase their store of jutsu and then took cushy positions in the police force." Yoshiko stated as she glared at Homura.

"Why do you have this animosity towards Sasuke Uchiha? What has he ever done to you?" Homura asked.

'Where do I start? He killed the man I loved, the woman that carried his child, betrayed the village. I could continue but that was another time.' Yoshiko thought to herself. "I just don't like him and another has caught my eye."

Homura smiled. "I am glad you are taking your duty as heir properly. Would you like to share with the council who this lucky young man is?"

"Nope." Yoshiko replied with a smirk that caused Sarutobi to smirk also.

"Very well then. It has also been brought to our attention that your guest here has a blood line trait and is actually a young girl, not the boy she is attempting to convince us she might be." Koharu stated, this caused several gasps in the council chambers.

"I would like to know where you got this information?" Haku questioned.

"We will not divulge our sources. Do you admit to both having a Kekkei Genkai and to being female?" Koharu asked.

"I admit to both." Haku stated as her face contorted in anger.

Koharu nodded. "Very well, then it will be decided who you will have an arranged marriage too so that you can help provide this village with children with your blood line."

"What?" Haku demanded as she slammed her hand down on the table.

"Quiet child! You have no say in this." Koharu stated.

The room's temperature dropped several degrees in seconds as Haku stood facing the council. "First thing, you do not dictate who I will or will not marry. Second thing, I am not a member of your village and am currently only guest, if you are planning to abduct me and then have me raped I will kill each and every one of you right here and now!! Afterwards I will leave this village. I have never been a true shinobi and thus have never given my oath to a village. I understand that this village adores Kekkei Genkai but the village council forcing me a girl with no family into a family without her consent and then telling me that I have no say the matter for me is grounds for me to kill you where you stand." Haku threatened.

Hiashi smiled and loudly shifted his chair away from Koharu. "You young lady could teach my eldest a thing or two. Koharu-san, I believe you have bitten off more than you can chew."

"Indeed, Haku-chan is under Senju protection. Thus an attack on her is an attack on the family of the First and Second Hokages, along with my mother, Tsunade. Do you wish to continue treading upon these waters?" Yoshiko threatened.

"Silence child, you will respect your elders!" Koharu yelled.

Yoshiko stood and looked the older woman directly into the eyes. "You don't scare me you old hag. This girl came into this village after a tragic loss and now you want to sell her off to the highest bidding clan to 'strengthen' the village, without any concern for her welfare. What type of evil bastards are you?" Yoshiko questioned.

"We are looking out for the child's best interests." Koharu retorted.

"Really? And just who did you have in mind, maybe a certain Uchiha-teme?" Yoshiko replied with much venom.

"Yes, actually that person came to mind along with a couple others." Koharu replied in a kindly elderly manner.

Yoshiko sighed and looked at Haku who shook her head. "I have also chosen someone to follow."

Koharu smiled warmly. "Then we are not worried about you having children soon. Who may I ask is the lucky man?"

Haku shook her head. "Children maybe in the future, but I will not have them for a few years now. As for whom my interests lie. I'm not at liberty to reveal who it is."

"Why do you not share child." Koharu inquired.

"Because to me, you appear to be pompous old fools trying to run others lives without any regard for the lives you're attempting to ruin." Haku retorted. Haku looked angrily at Sarutobi who just shook his head and smirked. "Are we done being humiliated here?" Haku turned to leave and grabbed Yoshiko's hand in an attempt to leave the room. Two ANBU appeared in front of the door. "So I am a prisoner here? If news of this were to get out to the other elemental countries, it would not be good for your village."

Koharu stood and walked towards the teen girls. "You see, you both posses powerful Kekkei Genkai and the village just wants to see them continued."

"So we take your advice and hope we end up with a man who will care for us, right?" Yoshiko asked angrily.

"Yes that is it." Koharu stated as she neared the girls.

"Mother will hear about this and I assure you that she will just have another thing to be angry at the village for. You killed her family with no regard for what you were doing." Yoshiko retorted.

"We were at war." Koharu responded in defense.

"Then why did most of the Senju die during the war and the Uchiha flourished?" Yoshiko inquired.

"That is because they have a powerful bloodline." Koharu replied with a smile.

"No, it is because they did not have to take the hard missions, they remained here at home for the most part. They are just thieves, they steal when it suits them. Now you want to offer us to their sacrificial alter. We refuse. Do I need to call my mother? I can you know, I did sign the summoning contract. That is the only reason I was able to come and live in the village, instead of continue my travels with her." Yoshiko commented as her fist went through the table.

Koharu sighed as she finally reached the girls. She reached out her arm to touch Haku only to find that Haku's arm was encased in ice. "Don't you dare touch me you old hag! Let us go now!" Haku demanded.

Yoshiko turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, I do not appreciate the council attempting to abduct us and forcibly rape us."

Sarutobi was shocked by the comment. "Well… they are not raping you, yet." The part was under his breath.

"What do you call being force to have intercourse with a male against our will?" Yoshiko pointed out.

"Well they have not forced either of you into a marriage contract." Sarutobi retorted.

"Hokage-sama, bearing children with a man we do not want and before we are ready is rape in my book." Yoshiko stated bluntly.

"I see your point, Koharu-chan you are here by reprimanded for insulting the Senju clan heir and her honored guest. What do you have to say for yourself?" Sarutobi asked.

Koharu bowed her head. "My apologies to both Yoshiko-chan and Haku-chan for my indiscretion, please forgive me." Koharu stated as she gave the bare minimum respect to Yoshiko's clan.

Yoshiko's fiery gaze bored down upon Koharu. "You are forgiven, but please don't let it happen again." Yoshiko turned to see the ANBU gone from the door. Haku and Yoshiko beat a hasty retreat from the room as shouts began to erupt from the closed door.

The girls left the tower to find Sasuke waiting for them with a smirk on his face. "So are you ready to move to the Uchiha complex?" Sasuke asked with his eyes closed.

Thus he missed the angry looks from both Yoshiko and Haku. He also missed seeing the pair of fists that hit him and sent him into a close building. "Bastard!" Yoshiko yelled while her fist was still where Sasuke used to be standing. "Now shall we go home and discuss what we are going to do for the next three weeks?"

Haku nodded agreement as they left and Sasuke slowly extracted himself from the wall. The next three weeks were spent both training and following a certain blonde. There was also an additional member added to the Senju household, Isaribi. She had come to the village stating that she needed healing from the legendary Sanin. The guards directed her to the hospital but Yoshiko and Haku intercepted her before she arrived at the hospital.

Yoshiko took Isaribi aside to discuss the fact that Haku was the other individual that the fox had mentioned. Isaribi was happy to meet Haku and the three girls became fast friends. Yoshiko sent a message to Shion with a quick explanation about what was going on. The return message stated that she would be ready when they called upon her. She also was still mourning the loss of her future child. Shion also offered to purify Yoshiko and Naruto at the same time similar to what she had done before.

At the end of the third week the chunin exams had hit the village. Yoshiko and Haku had been asked to sit in on the second part of the exam to help the medics with dealing with the injured from the test and Isaribi had come along to watch with the two other girls. Hinata had not seemed to have yet assimilated her older self as of yet, so they kept her at a distance, not wanting to affect how things played out.

The tests continued as they had before with Sasuke beating the traitor Yoroi. Shino easily defeated Zaku. Kankuro defeated Tsurugi. Sakura and Ino knocked each other out. Temari beat Tenten. Shikamaru beat Kin. Naruto beat Kiba and Hinata showed her concern for him by giving him a small jar of healing balm yet again. Hinata lost badly to Neji, who earning the ire of Naruto, Yoshiko, Haku, and Isaribi. Naruto had been so moved during the match that he basically took a blood oath to avenge Hinata. Yoshiko was able to repair more damage than the medics had before and Yoshiko figured she would recover faster this time. Gaara devastated Lee, but Yoshiko was able to assist Lee more quickly than last time. She was able to make sure his injuries were not as severe. And in the final match Dosu knocked Choji for a loop.

With the selection of opponents for the third round the intrepid female trio kept an eye on Naruto from a distance. Yoshiko also kept an eye on both Lee and Hinata at the hospital. Kurenai encountered the trio on their way home from watching Naruto chasing Jiraiya and tricking him into training Naruto.

"Yoshiko-hime, may I have a word with you?" Kurenai asked as Yoshiko nodded, Haku and Isaribi both headed back to the Senju complex.

"What can I do for you Kurenai-san?" Yoshiko responded.

"I would like to thank you for your help with Hinata-chan. She is like a daughter to me." Kurenai explained.

"It was my pleasure. I just hope Naruto-kun can remove that stick that is up Neji's butt." Yoshiko exclaimed.

Kurenai chuckled. "I also have to ask you what your intentions are towards Naruto. I have watched you three follow him on several occasions."

Yoshiko blushed. "I already know that Hinata-san likes Naruto-kun. I was just waiting for a time where I could discuss it with Hinata-san. I know she is incurably shy. I assure you I will not move on Naruto-kun without talking with Hinata-san. She could even join us in following Naruto-kun. It is great for increasing stealth and stamina when trying to keep up with him. At times he can push your stamina to its limits."

"Then I am to understand that the heir to both the Hyuuga and the Senju both are after the same kid?" Kurenai asked with a slight smile.

Yoshiko nodded with a large smile. "Yep, you got it. Heck if we actually catch him we might as well share. He does know the shadow clone jutsu, by the way."

Kurenai blushed at the implications of Yoshiko's statement. "You are already planning a life with him? He is only twelve."

"So, I am only fourteen as is Haku-chan, Isaribi-chan and Hinata-chan are both also twelve. I say we can share. If we also split the bills he will not go broke taking all of us out on dates." Yoshiko said with a smirk.

Kurenai's jaw dropped. Here the heir to the Senju clan had just expressed the same desire to be with Naruto that Hinata had also implied her affection toward the blonde several months earlier. "If you girls actually do catch him what do you plan on doing?" Kurenai asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Hm… Let me think…" Yoshiko took a thinking pose. "Well, for the first thing I want Naruto-kun to help me rebuild the Senju clan." Yoshiko smirked as Kurenai's jaw again dropped. "Just kidding, that is for much later. I know for sure that Haku-chan and Isaribi-chan both want to help Naruto-kun reestablish the Uzumaki clan. With Naruto-kun at the head of both clans we could help make sure he became the Hokage. With Hinata-chan we would then have the Hyuuga backing him also." Yoshiko happily answered.

Kurenai was surprise at the thought out ending that Yoshiko had come up with. "When are you girls going to pursue Naruto?"

Yoshiko smirked. "Who says we are not pursuing him now?" When Kurenai's jaw again dropped Yoshiko laughed. "We have agreed not to bother Naruto-kun until after the chunin exams. If Hinata-chan wishes to pursue him also we welcome her. Kurenai-san, we are not rabid fan-girls like those that pursue the Uchiha. We admire and deeply respect Naruto-kun for what he is and what he stands for. You can rest easy for Hinata-chan because I intend to go ask for my mother's permission to pursue Naruto-kun after the chunin exams. I also have to have a discussion with a certain pervert." Yoshiko looked a little annoyed at that subject.

Kurenai looked at Yoshiko and scrutinized her answers. "Which pervert are you referring too?"

"Jiraiya, of course, I have a personal matter to discuss with that old fart, but it can wait until he is done training Naruto-kun. I would also like to ask you a favor if I could." Yoshiko pose turned to desperation.

"I am afraid the council will try to make it so that Naruto-kun can't marry anyone. This would devastate our entire group. Can you talk to the Hokage-sama about making sure the council does not pull a fast one on Naruto-kun? I am also worried that they may also not allow him to become chunin even if he turns out to be qualified. I would marry him no matter what even if I had to drag him off to the Fire Daimyo, myself to do the ceremony." Yoshiko stated with a smile.

"You really do like him that much?" Kurenai honesty asked.

"Yes and more." Yoshiko insisted with a blush.

"Then why are you willing to share him?" Kurenai interrogated.

"Naruto-kun is… special… He also needs more attention than I am able to give. I have observed over time that he needs connections and I want to give him one with me, as do the other girls. I do not want to deny those that have genuine feelings to be with him. I have also observed how he has been treated and I am appalled by it. The way they treat him is like he either has the plague or he has done something unforgivable and that is just not right. He is bright, cheery and has a great attitude. There is also more to him than meets the eye." Yoshiko stated almost as if she knew something that others might not.

Kurenai put up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, you win. I will talk to the Hokage about what the council might do. Do you want me to talk to Hinata-chan?"

"No, she has seen us. She will either come to us on her own or end up competing with us. Either way it is a 'win-win' for all of us. I do think she will eventually come to us and we can then talk about our mutual affection towards a certain blonde. If she is willing to share then there is no problem. Heck it might even help her with her confidence." Yoshiko remarked.

Kurenai bowed her head. "As you wish Yoshiko-hime, I will talk to the Hokage about Naruto and leave the matter of Hinata-chan up to you." Kurenai left in a swirl of leaves.

Yoshiko continued home and opened the gate to find Danzou standing at her front door. She began to grimace. "Danzou-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You will refer to me as 'sama' when addressing me." Danzou stated.

"Nope, mom won't do it so I won't." Yoshiko refuted. "So what do you want?"

Danzou looked at her with his un-bandaged eye. "I find it odd the two most eligible females in Konoha under the same roof and neither is pursuing the most eligible bachelor. I have come on behalf of Sasuke Uchiha to ask for your hand in marriage. He has already sent the request on to the Fire Daimyo."

"Here is our one word answer… 'No!'" Haku stated as she opened the door.

"Let me make this easy for you Danzou'-sama', no, hell no, no way in hell am I going to marry that brat, Sasuke Uchiha. If the Senju and the Uchiha ever join it will not be in my generation. If Sasuke finds a willing victim to produce his offspring then they may try to court my children but until then he will not have me or my clan." Yoshiko declared.

"Guess he didn't get it when we punched him into the store wall the first time. Either that or he likes to be abused." Haku teased.

"Maybe if I join his fan club he will leave me alone." Yoshiko teased.

"Nah he would expect you to take his offer then." Haku rebutted with a chuckle.

"It would be a great thing for the village to have the two founding families become one. And if they could produce a dual bloodline then it would be all the better." Danzou declared.

"Get out of here before I use your cane to break your good arm and leg." Yoshiko warned.

Danzou lowered his head and walked away as he shook his head.

"So what are you going to do about the letter to the Daimyo?" Haku asked as the both entered the spacious home.

Yoshiko grinned similar to Naruto when he was up to something. "I already sent a letter to him stating that if the Uchiha attempted to force a marriage with either of us I would start a clan war and kill Sasuke."

"Ouch, you know how to hit him where it hurts. You know you would have help in the war, right?" Haku inquired.

"I was counting on both of you to help me smear him across the mountain. We would take turns." Yoshiko smirked. "I would also have a secondary plan if the Daimyo agreed with the council and Sasuke-teme."

Isaribi entered the room with a grin on her face. "And what would that be hime?"

"Sorry can't tell, it's an S-ranked secret. Anyway I hope Hinata-chan gives her inspirational speech to Naruto-kun at the end of the month. It would be bad if Neji were to actually beat him." Yoshiko contemplated as she sat down on the couch.

After dinner Haku went up to bed but Yoshiko and Isaribi both stayed downstairs and talked. "So why do you get the new body?" Isaribi asked.

Yoshiko smiled. "Well how would it look if a fifty year old woman came back to a village she said she would never return to just to shack up with a twelve year old?"

Isaribi cringed at the thought. "You do have a point. But that isn't your body is it?"

Yoshiko pondered the question for a moment. "Yes and no. I am both Yoshiko and Tsunade from our original timeline Yoshiko was the child I had miscarried during that timeline."

Isaribi looked apologetically at Yoshiko. "Sorry."

"I do know that my birth did straighten out mom a little. She is still the same enough that if she meets him the reaction will be the same. We just need to keep things going as they are. My worry is that Naruto-kun will actually die this time when he goes up against Kabuto. Thus the reason we are leaving him alone for now." Yoshiko then grinned again. "We get him when he gets back." Isaribi's face turned bright red. "No, not that way, we are still too young. How is your training going?"

"Haku-chan has got me up to speed with basic jutsu and the weapons. I am still having a hard time with the studies, sorry." Isaribi responded.

"I am not even sure we want to become shinobi. Heck we could have Naruto-kun retire and have him hit all the gambling halls, cleaning them all out." Yoshiko jested.

"What about Akatsuki?"

"Not a problem until he comes back from his training trip with Jiraiya. We also want to make sure that he befriends Gaara of the Desert. We might also want to contact the Fuuma clan and attempt to sway Sasame to bring the Fuuma clan here." Yoshiko commented.

"Do we have to? That will take months more for us to wait for Naruto-kun." Isaribi complained.

"I don't like it myself, according to Naruto-kun and Sakura-teme, Naruto-kun nearly died on that mission too. I am not sure how I would like for us to deal with it. If we let Sasuke go and work on patching him up after he returns from that mission, he should be truly ready for some companionship then. Also there are several missions I do want him to go on. Tea and Snow both need to happen so we have stronger allies. We could help him on the mission to the land of Vegetables. We are training but I don't think mom wants me to become a shinobi." Yoshiko stated.

"Do we have to share him with Sasame? What about Haruna from Vegetables? How many women will we have to share him with?" Isaribi again whined.

Yoshiko sighed. "Okay we can all confront him after he gets back from going to the land of Rice. Then we will tear down Sakura's hold upon him."

"Okay let me get this clear. We have you, Haku, Hinata, Yakumo, Shion and me for starters, that makes six. We might add Sasame, Haruna, Amaru and possibly Koyuki. Am I missing anybody?" Isaribi stated as her head began to spin.

Yoshiko grinned. "Well if he ends up with that many women I am sure Anko would want to join in. Shizune might not be too bad as long as mother doesn't want to give me a sibling with our future husband. That could make things difficult." Yoshiko replied as her head also began to hurt.

"Oh and what if the pink banshee wants to join because her precious Sasuke has left?" Isaribi exclaimed with a deep sigh.

Yoshiko then beamed. "Then I initiate operation Naruto gala marriage round robin. As first wife I decide who he can marry and who he can't."

Haku appeared next to the girls, this caused them both to jump. "What is this you have been talking about marriage and other women?"

Yoshiko sighed. "Okay since you are part of this whole wanting to be special to Naruto-kun, in for a shu in for a ryo. There are a few things we need to tell you."

Haku looked shrewdly at the other girls. "Okay…"

"First, what we are about to tell you is the truth." Yoshiko paused as she waited for Haku to acknowledge her point, to which Haku nodded. "We are partially from an alternate future."

Haku's face became skewered and contorted. "That is a new one."

"Now we're getting to the confusing part." Yoshiko again waited for Haku to nod acknowledgement. "Both Isaribi and I have merged spirits."

"I know I am going to regret this but what does that mean?" Haku questioned.

"Let me tell you a story." Yoshiko began as Haku nodded. "There was a blonde haired boy who traveled to the Wave country and met a couple of people he found to be special to him. One was named Haku the other was named Zabuza."

"I'm following so far, but I already know this story." Haku stated.

"No, you don't. Haku, in my spirit's past you and Zabuza died at the bridge. I was also never born at least not in this body, it was never born, and it was miscarried over fourteen years ago." Haku looked shocked as Yoshiko continued. "Naruto was a class-A idiot, a lovable one but an idiot. That part of my spirit is, was Tsunade Senju, my current mother. Naruto had convinced me to come back to Konoha to become Hokage so that he could eventually become Hokage. He went on several missions, got hurt a lot, made lots of friends and was just himself. Eventually he met Shion and saved the world from a demon, she asked him to father a child with her, Naruto-kun being himself didn't know what he had agreed to."

Haku's jaw continued to fall further as the story continued. "After some schooling in the birds and the bees, Naruto-kun went to Shion and they produced a new life. That gets me to the sad part. Shion was about six months along when Naruto fought a man named Madara Uchiha. This laid him up in bed for more than a month." Yoshiko began to cry as she continued. "Yakumo Kurama, who you haven't met yet, Hinata Hyuuga, Isaribi and myself were arguing on the finer points of who wanted Naruto-kun for their groom, but that was never destined to happen. The council had forbid him to marry anyone just before I had returned to take up the mantle of Hokage." Yoshiko stopped as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Isaribi wrapped Yoshiko into a gentle hug. Haku noticed tears also streaming from Isaribi's eyes but she also saw anger and hatred in them. "You seen Sakura-teme helped Sasuke-teme to kill Naruto-kun, Shion-chan, and their unborn baby. Naruto's last act alive was to release the Kyuubi upon Sasuke and Sakura." Haku began to cry at this point. "You see Sasuke had told the village Naruto-kun's secret. He also proclaimed that by killing Naruto he was saving the village from the Kyuubi and any possible offspring he was going to have. The Kyuubi appeared and told a different tale where the Uchiha were going to betray the village. The Kyuubi went on a selective rampage, as it killed all those who had ever hurt Naruto-kun."

Yoshiko had composed herself to a certain extent. "The Kyuubi offered us a choice to either let him die right there or we could get Naruto-kun back. Being selfish we took the deal to get Naruto-kun back."

"I don't get it there must have been a cost to bringing you back." Haku pointed out.

"You see, Kyuubi didn't want to die and the Shinigami offered all of us the deal. You see the Kyuubi was to give up most of its power and we gave a small portion of our souls for this. In return we were taken back in time and put in to our own bodies, well, except for me. I was put into my unborn child that I had miscarried. Part of my soul powered life for me to have enough strength. There was also another catch. I also became a jinchuuriki like Naruto-kun. I hold the baby kit of the Kyuubi within me. This was enough for me to survive and be born. It also helped pull my bloodline to the surface. My mother and auntie Shizune noticed the seal on my stomach when I was born. Jiraiya checked it out after Naruto-kun had the Kyuubi sealed within him. Thanks to the Tsunade partial soul and the fox kit in me I know quite a bit. Like my father is Jiraiya, he is also Naruto-kun's godfather. Dad's comment on my seal, 'this one is better than Minato's by a long shot'. I also know that if Naruto-kun dies, then all of us die, Isaribi, Hinata, Yakumo, Shion and I. We are tied to him by a bond from the Shinigami. I don't know if you are linked too or not Haku-chan but the Shinigami wanted you to join us with Naruto-kun. The Kyuubi wants for Naruto kill Sasuke but is being patient. I figure about three days before the chunin exams Naruto-kun will contact the Kyuubi and be able to access that power directly." Yoshiko took a deep breath as she continued to try to compose herself to no avail.

"So you love him and are tied to him by fate?" Haku asked.

"Yes and no. The only fate we have to worry about is that we do not upset the timeline too much or we do not know what will happen. Also I must be Naruto-kun's first mate or again we all die." Yoshiko added.

"Why?" Isaribi growled in disappointment.

"I don't know that's just the message I received from both Aki and Kyuubi. I believe it will help with the purification process Shion will perform on us when she gets her turn with Naruto-kun, my guess is that I need to be present at that time." Yoshiko added.

"So you get firsts and a double team? Not fair." Isaribi huffed in mock pouting.

Haku chuckled lightly catching the attention of the arguing girls. "What?" Both asked in unison.

"Well, if what I believe is true about the shadow clones." Haku left a pregnant pause, as both girls moved closer as if that would cause Haku to talk. "Yoshino could have firsts, and then we all could have seconds." Haku stated as she bit her nail in a seductive pose and blushed profusely.

Both girls fell back on the couch with stupid grins on their faces. "Why didn't we think about that?" Yoshiko added nearly wanting to kick herself. "Oh, I also wanted to tell you both the reason why I have been having you both train so hard. The day of the chunin exam finals Sound and Sand villages will be invading. I can summon slugs and Naruto-kun will be able to summon toads, specifically Gamabunta and Gamakichi on that day. We can approach Naruto-kun after he gets back from his mission to find the sound village in Rice country. I will work with aunt Shizune to make sure he goes on the right missions. After that mission we can work on attempting to date him. He might be at first resistant to it but we will be able to wear him down, the big problem is getting my mother to agree to the marriages. I know I want to have children as does Hinata-chan and you girls, along with Yakumo and Shion. The others will have to wait until he is seventeen." 'I do have more information but I don't think they are ready for it.' Yoshiko thought to herself.

'You are right kit, how are my child and my container's first mate doing?' Kyuubi's voice echoed in her mind.

'Fine, Yoshiko-chan has some neat dreams.' Aki commented as Yoshiko blushed profusely and huffed mentally.

'My kit has informed me of your plan and I agree with it, I will do everything I can to make sure it happens. I will attempt to steer him to the training grounds on exam day, you just make sure Hinata is there. Also I say you try to accompany them on the mission to rice so you can help the girl who tried to kill Naruto-kun with the chakra strings.' Kyuubi ordered kindly.

'Again why are you guy being so nice? I thought you were demons.' Yoshiko inquired.

Kyuubi chuckled. 'It is in our best interests to be nice, and you have the Shinigami on your side. So being nice is basically a requirement. Also that person will help sway the Fuuma clan along with having Sasame married to Naruto-kun.'

Yoshiko's only response was 'Oh…'

Yoshiko eyes returned to normal as they had been glazed over for a couple minutes. "Are you okay, Yoshiko-chan?" Haku asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Aki and Kyuubi. Guess I now know what it is like to be Naruto-kun, at least somewhat now." Yoshiko replied.

"So, how long until we can get together with Naruto-kun?" Haku quipped.

"His birthday is after the chunin exams if he does the mission to Rice like he did he will return a couple days before his birthday and we can help him celebrate and ignore the festival here in the village. I also figure Hinata will be merged by then as Yakumo will also have done so. We can invite all those that are not outside of the village. If the timeline keeps true we will see Sasuke in the hospital, injured from Itachi. Mom will come and heal him Naruto will realize that his chances with Sakura are very low. We can talk to him then to help cheer him up. No official dates until after he gets back from Rice, agreed?" Yoshiko asked almost yearning for the others to argue with her logic. "Also I will have my mother send us, at least the three of us to possibly recover a dying member of the Fuuma clan so that they will be more inclined to come to Konoha." The girls decided to end it there as Yoshiko and Haku had rounds at the hospital the next day.

The days before the exam passed quickly. The council didn't bother the girls at all during this time. Kurenai did visit to inform Yoshiko that Hinata had a message for her. 'Things going as scheduled. She will meet him on time and make the needed contact.' There was also a message from the Hokage that stated 'Naruto will be free to marry if he likes and the council will not interfere.' This pleased the girls to no end. Training and work kept them busy.

The day of the chunin exams came and the girls attempted to follow Naruto but lost him when he ducked into an alleyway with Konohamaru. The girls then went home and got all the weapons they could equip on themselves without attracting too much attention. Haku also brought along several water bottles as extra ammo. They made it to the arena to find that everything had gone as expected. They found Hinata sitting next to Kiba although she looked a little pale, as they passed she nodded to them acknowledging that she had played her part in inspiring Naruto before he had arrived. The girls found seats in the area between Hinata and Sakura, wanting to keep an eye on the pink haired girl.

The first match was announced as being between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. Everyone left the arena for the observation area, except for Sasuke who had not arrived yet. Neji began to berate Naruto about fate, Naruto's answer was to just show his fist as he did after the fight Neji had with Hinata. The match looked like Naruto was outmatched the Hyuuga 'genius'. Both showed great skill, Naruto using his shadow clones and Neji using advanced Jyuuken techniques. Eventually Neji had closed all of Naruto's chakra points and proclaimed his victory. Naruto then surprised everyone with reopening his chakra points with the help the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto then began to use this power to even the playing field with Neji. Eventually Naruto and Neji collided and this left Neji digging himself out the ground and Naruto leaving a clone as bait for Neji to gloat over. Naruto had ambushed Neji from underground and won his match to the excitement of the crowd. Hinata had shown a link with Naruto when he was injured and was taken to the upper seats and healed by Kabuto. Kiba delivered her to the hospital and returned only to be knocked out. Sasuke had been give more time to arrive as Shikamaru had nearly beaten Temari only to give up after Kankurou forfeited his match against Shino. Sasuke was given an additional ten minutes for he still had not arrived yet.

All of the girls were appalled that Sasuke had been given several chances to show up but still had not arrived yet. Right at the last second Sasuke and Kakashi showed up, impressing some but pissing off others, especially the girls. Soon after the fight began Lee arrived to show that he was actually feeling better. Yoshiko knew he would still need major surgery but it would not be as hard as it was when she had healed him before. Lee seemed disturbed by Sasuke's match as he showed off that he has stolen Lee's moves and now could use them with similar proficiency as Lee. Yoshiko and Lee noticed that Sasuke lacked the endurance that Lee had and had to revert to using the Chidori to attack and injure Gaara.

This was the turning point as a genjutsu was cast upon the arena. All three girls broke the genjutsu for themselves and proceeded to sneak over by Naruto. Kakashi gave an order for Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikamaru to go after Sasuke who had chased after Gaara and his siblings. Yoshiko took one sad look at the roof of the building that Sarutobi and the Kazekage, actually Orochimaru, as the building became surrounded by a black barrier, a tear fell from her eye as she said goodbye to her former sensei and Hokage. The three girls snuck out of the arena in pursuit of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Pakun, Kakashi's summons.

After taking out several Sound shinobi as they moved to an area Yoshiko knew to be the final battle area. The girls had actually taken out a second pursuit team that was never been mentioned in the original reports she had read while she was Hokage. They watched from afar as Sasuke got his butt handed to him by Gaara, and then they saw how Naruto had saved him from imminent death. They watched as Gaara pummeled Naruto, Yoshiko watched and saw the seesaw battle go until Naruto finally got inspired. They then watched in awe as Naruto pulled one move after another as he returned the beating he had received from Gaara several thousand-fold. Both finally exhausted Gaara was give the advantage and began to surround Naruto with his sand. Naruto, by all impossible odds summoned Gamabunta. Thus began yet another battle as Gamabunta and Naruto began to fight Shukaku. Naruto and Gamabunta for a short time transformed into the Kyuubi. The girls all smiled at this. The battle ended with Naruto punching Gaara in the face and both falling to the ground as they had dismissed both Gamabunta and Shukaku moments before they traded blows. While Gaara had been forced to dismiss Shukaku, and Gamabunta could no longer battle so he and Gamakichi left for home.

Both boys hit the ground hard, but Naruto continued to crawl towards Gaara sending fear through the Ichibi container. They saw fear in his eyes as Sasuke rescued Sakura and then moved to reassure Naruto that she was safe. Haku sighed sadly. The girls appeared as Naruto passed out and began to administer first aid as the Sand siblings fled the scene. The things that concerned the girls were that Sasuke's face showed that his curse seal showed that he no longer had it under his control. Yoshiko pronounced that Naruto was suffering from chakra exhaustion, and Haku stated that Sakura had a couple cracked ribs. The girls each took one person as they headed back to the village. Yoshiko took Naruto, Isaribi took Sasuke, and Haku took Sakura on their shoulders as they made their way back to the village. They stopped to help render assistance to Shino and his father after Kankurou had poisoned Shino.

Upon reaching the village they dropped of everyone at the hospital and Yoshiko and Haku had to work. Isaribi left so that she could get out of the way but was stopped by Kurenai.

-------------

A/N: I will address some of the questions now. The kit in side of Yoshiko/Tsunade died young nearly right after birth, it has the memories and knowledge of its sire the Kyuubi as this now innate knowledge is used to bring about a much more advanced, almost adult personality. Aki uses his advanced knowledge to his advantage, but still has a kid's attitude.

I know I covered a lot of ground in this chapter but I want to get to a point where I am ready for the really fun part. Just kidding I am enjoying the story as it is right now.

As for Kakashi getting his, he knew something was up when Yoshiko and Haku stayed behind so his report was not as bad as his oral report so only a small reprimand was given to Kakashi in his file for filing poor quality reports, I didn't put that in the story as it wasn't needed as this chapter was

Definitions per Icey Dragon Flame:

Yoshiko: Yoshi – lucky; ko – female ending to a name.

Tsunade in this timeline wanted to try to fix her luck so she named her daughter lucky, but Yoshiko ended up having better luck than her mother but Yoshiko will only gamble with her mother as she knows she has no knack for gambling. She knows that sake will cause her problems and she has a new start thus she is not a bad off as she was before other than Naruto was killed before her eyes. Thus the reason she wants to take her time to help improve Naruto's life. If she did it all quickly it would backfire on so many levels. She would have to explain too many things that she is slowly explaining over time. She also wants Naruto to understand the changes not just latch onto them for support only, she wants love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, even if I wanted too.

Enjoy the chapter and I have a treat at the end.

Chapter 3 -

Naruto woke to find four girls in his hospital room, Haku who was reading his chart and smiling, Yoshiko who was adjusting an IV bag, Hinata who just smiled at him while sitting next to him her own hospital gown, and finally there was a pale brown haired girl who just smiled while she sat next to Hinata. Hinata spoke up first. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

This caused the other girls to turn and look at Naruto. All smiled warmly at him, he was not sure what to do so he began by smiling. "Morning Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata blushed then spoke. "I am better now Naruto-kun, thank you. I would like to thank you for helping my family especially Neji-niisan."

Naruto grinned broadly. "See, I keep my promises, Hinata. I also think I pulled that stick out of his ass."

Yoshiko and Haku both giggled at Naruto statement, but Yakumo and Hinata both blushed and put their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles. "Yes Naruto-kun, I think you did, you also made a friend of him." Yoshiko replied.

Naruto blushed and became embarrassed. "I have two questions…"

Haku smiled and nodded at Naruto. "And what would those be, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Is Sakura-chan okay?"

Yoshiko moved over and put her hand on Naruto's head, this caused Naruto to blush. "She had minor injuries, Haku-chan and I arrived just after your battle with Gaara of the Dessert. Haku-chan treated her for cracked ribs and a concussion. Sasuke had minor bruises and was suffering from chakra exhaustion. You my dear…" Yoshiko drug the 'dear' out seductively as she touched his chin affectionately. "suffered from chakra exhaustion, broken ribs, a broken right arm, internal bruising and bleeding. You took a pounding out there, I am just glad we were there to help you. So what is your second question?"

Naruto began to stutter. "Um…. Why are all you girls here in my room?"

Hinata began to giggle. "Because silly, we all care about you Naruto-kun." Hinata explained.

Yakumo stood and bowed to Naruto. "I am Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan. I am here because I owe you a debt and have watched you from afar. As a matter of fact we all have."

Naruto looked around the room and saw that all the girls nodded in turn as his gaze fall upon them. "Huh? Why watch me and not the teme, I mean Sasuke?"

Yoshiko sat on the bed next to Naruto, to which he blushed. "Because silly we find that there is more to you than the stuck up Uchiha. We prefer our mystery man of the happy variety."

Naruto looked around the room again only to see them all nod again. A nurse entered the room and looked around the room seeing three house heirs and the newest medic who also had a bloodline all in the 'demon's' room. "De… Naruto, you will be released in a couple hours. Yoshiko-sama and Haku-chan there are other patients that require care. Can you go check on Sasuke-sama please?"

Yoshiko's and Haku's faces both turned dark for an instant only Hinata and Yakumo noticed. Yoshiko in the most sickly-sweet voice she could muster replied. "But of course I would love to dote over the last of the 'great Uchiha'. Wouldn't you Haku-chan?" Naruto noticed the sarcasm and suppressed a grin.

"But of course I would love to spend some time with Sasuke-chan. Shall we go?" Haku replied with the most evil grin Naruto had ever seen cross the girl's face. He almost felt sorry for Sasuke, almost. The nurse, Yoshiko, and Haku all left the room as the remaining inhabitants laughed heartily.

Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun, please be safe." Hinata got up gently placed her hands upon Naruto's cheeks and then planted a passionate kiss on Naruto's lips, she then left the room as she smiled longingly at Naruto who wore a stupid grin.

Naruto after a few minutes a confused look came upon his face as he watched the doorway where Hinata had left a little bit ago. "What was that all about?"

Yakumo blushed. "I will tell you in a month or so. Until then do not dwell on it. Just remember you have friends and we all care about you, Naruto-kun. I must take my leave of you or I will be late for my own checkup. Have a good day and be safe." Yakumo stood and bowed to Naruto, she then left not sure if she had said too much or not. She was almost sure that Hinata was pushing the envelope, but he needed to get a clue, even if they had to strip him down and have their way with him then so be it.

Naruto called after her. "Good bye Yakumo-san and it was nice to meet you!"

Naruto heard what he thought was Haku screaming and then a second later Sasuke screamed like a girl. Naruto chuckled at the thought of Haku pushing an ice senbon into Sasuke's back-side. Kakashi entered the room. "Yo. How is my hyperactive student? Not causing too much trouble for the staff are you?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Naruto folded his arms and 'hmphed' at Kakashi. "No actually they are kicking me out later today."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Good job in getting Sasuke to safety. I understand that he was exhausted after fighting Gaara."

Naruto eyed his sensei. "You could say that. If ero-sennin hadn't taken the time to train me a lot of people would be dead now. Sasuke was only able to injure Gaara, but he only awakened his anger and made fighting him that much worse."

Kakashi flashed a look of anger and then waved as he left. "Glad to see your feeling better. The Hokage's funeral will be tomorrow, full funeral attire, we will meet on top of the Tower for the ceremony. I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi looked back sadly as Naruto felt devastated by the reality that Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and his adoptive grandfather was now dead. The rest of Naruto's day went by him in a blur. He later just went home and went to bed.

The funeral was attended by the whole village, even those who could be wheeled to the event even attended. Yoshiko was able to be up on the tower with the Shinobi, she heard Iruka, Naruto and Kakashi talk about the loss to the village as Iruka attempted to comfort Konohamaru. Yoshiko later watched as Kakashi teasingly told Naruto how to create a Chidori, knowing full well that he would not teach him that jutsu. She also over heard the conversation between Sakura and Sasuke where he awarded the credit for saving her to Naruto, even after Sakura insisted that Naruto could never have accomplished it. Yoshiko also noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes of resentment towards Naruto for being able to defeat an opponent that he couldn't.

Yoshiko visited Naruto the next morning an hour before Jiraiya took him out of the village to go find Tsunade. Yoshiko knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto opened the door a few moments later in only his boxers. "Yeah what is it?" Naruto asked sleepily.

Yoshiko chuckled at Naruto's state of undress. "Do you answer the door in your boxers all the time, Naruto-kun?" Naruto chuckled in embarrassment as he realized that he was not even dressed. He dashed back into his apartment only to leave the door open. Yoshiko stepped in and took off her sandals. "May I come in Naruto-kun?"

Yoshiko heard Naruto respond from farther in the apartment. "Yeah sure you can come in. So what is your visit for?"

Yoshiko blushed as she lied to Naruto. "I just wanted to check-up on you after your discharge from the hospital and after the funeral. I know you were close to him and it was just kind of strange that they let you out before your wounds should not have been fully healed."

Naruto came before her in a black tee-shirt with an orange Konoha leaf symbol on the front and his normal pants. "Oh they do that to me all the time, except for Dr. Kikiyo, she is one of the ones that makes sure I am alright before she says I can go. There are a couple of nurses that watch over me too."

Yoshiko used her index finger to indicate that she wanted Naruto to approach her, so Naruto complied as Yoshiko kissed him on the forehead. "Now you have two more nurses that will watch over you. You also have others that will also watch over you."

Naruto blushed but also wore a confused look on his face. "Do you mean Haku-chan too?" Naruto asked as Yoshiko nodded. "So… what was with Hinata… chan…" Naruto whispered the term of endearment.

Yoshiko looked wryly at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked frustrated. "Well I was hoping my first kiss would be with Sakura-chan, but some guy bumped into me and I kissed Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated with much revulsion as Yoshiko politely chuckled at Naruto's troubles. "And then when all you girls were in my room, Hinata-chan kissed me on the lips when she left."

Yoshiko smiled warmly at Naruto. "So you are worried that Sakura-san will hear about this and be angry?" Naruto nodded at the question. "I am sure if you ask Hinata-chan she wouldn't mind doing it again. I'm tempted to kiss you too." Yoshiko's statement cause fear to creep into Naruto's face. "Don't worry, I will not kiss you yet, it is not time and we do not know each other well enough, yet."

"Whew… that is a relief. I was worried that all you girls were going to kiss me all at once." Naruto stated.

"Would you like that Naruto-kun?" Yoshiko's question caused Naruto to wonder if he did. "No matter, please sit on the bed and sit still." Yoshiko ordered as she began a diagnostic on Naruto. Jiraiya came in just as she had moved over his pelvis.

"Entertaining girls in your home now are we Naruto? You are a boy after my own heart, and princess Tsunade's daughter no less, I'm impressed." Jiraiya stated with a leer as Yoshiko blushed, Jiraiya didn't fail to notice this reaction as she finished her diagnostic jutsu.

"Shut up ero-sennin." Naruto replied in an annoyed voice. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Jiraiya smirked and pointed at Yoshiko. "We are going to go retrieve a beautiful woman, her mother to be exact. And I am going to give you some training on the way. I have already cleared it with Kakashi and the council so we are off."

Yoshiko bowed as Naruto began to collect items for a trip to retrieve someone. "Excuse me Master Jiraiya, but am I going along too?"

Jiraiya looked at her and bade her to approach. "Naruto you get ready, I have to talk to Yoshiko-chan here." Jiraiya turned to Yoshiko and spoke in hushed tones. "I hope you know what you are doing. That boy may not want to be involved with you. I will also leave it to you to explain to your mother about what you want from him and you do not have to come on this mission, I had set it up so it would be me and Naruto."

"Thank you for your concern Master Jiraiya, but I will eventually worm my way into his heart. He is not so hard to understand, less so than people might think. He is bright and talented, if here were given a chance he could prove that. As for not telling my mother I thank you for that. I will inform her when I see her again." Yoshiko assured Jiraiya.

"Just don't let him break your heart when, you know when he puts his mind to something he will not give up easily or possibly at all. From what I have seen he has it hard for the pink haired girl on his team." Jiraiya warned her.

"She doesn't care for him so she will lose to me as I do care for the boy." Yoshiko replied as she kept an eye on Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"But does he know about it, if not then he will be oblivious to it and he may not even be able to love." Jiraiya stated with a very saddened look on his face.

"You know something about him and his hard life don't you?" Yoshiko questioned.

"Nothing I can tell you. I wish you luck in your quest." Jiraiya graciously stated as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and spoke up. "Time to go we have to catch an important woman, now let's go."

"Yeah, I just hope he is not going to peek on your mother in some bath." Naruto stated as he approached the two at his door. Yoshiko giggled as she knew that Tsunade had nearly killed him for that once, as Jiraiya paled at the notion of peaking on Tsunade.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, I will wait for you safe return." Yoshiko called as the two males walked towards the gates. Naruto waved at Yoshiko as smiled and waved back. The other four members of the 'Naruto fan club' hid as Naruto left the village.

Yoshiko eventually saw Gai bring back Sasuke later that same day. She knew how to fix the problem but lacked the chakra control, she needed to have more chakra control to fix the genjutsu that Itachi had placed upon Sasuke, but also knew that her mother would have to fix it so that Naruto would see how little Sakura thought of him, even for helping his rival and her crush. Her work with Lee left him only needing major surgery from her mother, not life threatening surgery. It would take some work for Tsunade to figure out the details of the surgery. Yoshiko knew it, but did not want to share as it would create more possible problems with the timeline when she didn't want them to appear just yet.

Yoshiko notified the hospital that she would be taking a week or two off in a couple weeks. Haku and Isaribi were concerned and asked why. Yoshiko's answer was simple. "I need to be there for Naruto-kun on his return trip. If I can make a connection to him it will be easier for him to make a break from Sakura. I also need to confront my mother and father."

"You know who your father is?" Haku asked as Isaribi listened intently.

"Believe it or not Jiraiya is my father. And this way I will have them in the same place at once so I can get them to admit to it. I can also inform them that I know that I am a jinchuuriki like Naruto-kun. I also know that Naruto-kun will suffer a near fatal injury, only my mother can fix it but I want to be there to help if I can. I will try not to interfere, but he will need extensive healing as will everyone that is coming back. Jiraiya will suffer broken ribs, and a broken ankle. Shizune will suffer from torn Achilles tendons and mom will suffer from using her healing jutsu." Yoshiko commented.

"I forgot that little tidbit, sorry. Then go bring our man back to us and make sure he is okay. Now that people are getting back to work we will have less to do at the hospital. I am sure we can live without you at the hospital for a little while. We also will continue to train. We have added both Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan to the training regime. Kurenai-san has also asked if she and the rest of her team could join us in our training as has Asuma-san. I am not sure how to answer, they seem to want to have their teams work on chakra control and have one of their team members become a medic. We have that already with Hinata-chan, and Yakumo isn't even a shinobi or shinobi trained. We have been slowly working on her stamina and strength." Haku replied with a sly smile.

Yoshiko nodded as she assimilated the information. "Since when have you guys been working with Yakumo-chan?"

"It happened last a couple days ago when both her ANBU doctor and Kurenai-san gave her a clean bill of health. Kurenai also offered up Anko-san to be a possible sensei for our group if we actually become shinobi." Isaribi replied.

"Well we have four females two have been truly trained, the other two have no practical training. That would be Haku and me with the actual training. While Yakumo-chan and Isaribi-chan are talented they do not have actual training. The best we could hope for would be that we would be a team with either Haku-chan or I become the sensei. Otherwise we would have to be split. We are also heavy in medical training. I am afraid we might also have to take Sakura into our little group, if only to make sure she gets medical training. Isaribi-chan could get some training in taijutsu but Yakumo-chan is our weak point, while she is strong in genjutsu she needs to be stronger in both taijutsu and ninjutsu." Yoshiko pointed out.

"I am working with Gai on the taijutsu training. He and Lee seem quite willing to help me. Yakumo-chan would not be able to keep up with their schedule, I can only last for about thirty minutes on their schedule, but they do enjoy the company. Oh, and I will not wear that ridiculous spandex outfit. I do not want to be seen as if I were wearing nothing at all. It leaves little to the imagination, I would rather go naked than wear that outfit, but if Naruto-kun wanted me to wear it I would for him and only him." Isaribi admitted with a blush as the other two girls laughed

The next week was spent working at the hospital and training. Kurenai's full team showed up if they were not doing missions, only Ino from Asuma's team showed up for the training. Yoshiko and Haku were taskmasters in training even pushing Kurenai near her limits in both physical and mental abilities. Yoshiko would work everyone in the fields of medicine, either with plant knowledge, poison knowledge or medicinal knowledge. Haku focused on the physical, this left everyone that attended the training worn out physically and mentally. Yakumo made tremendous strides in improving her physical abilities, she went from being a weak barely able to move girl to actually having the physical abilities of a second year academy student. Kurenai was pleased with her progress and was not at all worried if she actually hurt herself as there were two trained medical personnel ready to render assistance. Kiba and Shino added to the training with their knowledge of both animals and insects. After the week of intensive training Yoshiko gave them all a book project to work on while she would be off on a trip to find her mother. Haku would continue the training but at a much slower pace as they would only have one medic ready to go.

Yoshiko left the village with little fanfare other than an ANBU with the symbol of NE on his mask. The ANBU finally left her alone after about half days travel out from the village. Yoshiko was glad to have gotten rid of the Root member. Although she did run into a couple bandits along the way, she made short work of them as she continued on her way to Otafuku Gai and the meeting she would have with Naruto-kun, Jiraiya, Shizune and her good old mother.

She entered the town and booked a room in the inn that she knew they would be staying in. She got to the baths and soaked for a couple hours before she knew they would arrive. She came up to her room just as Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade began to enter their rooms. Yoshiko began to run as she headed towards Tsunade. "Mom!"

Tsunade turned and looked at Yoshiko in surprise. "Yoshiko-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I had a guess that Naruto-kun would find you and I figured that you would stay here and so I decided to meet you on your way back. I missed you mother." Yoshiko embraced Tsunade.

Naruto blanched and pointed at Yoshiko and Tsunade. "You… you mean she's your mother?" The fear was evident in his voice.

Yoshiko nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun, she is my mother."

Naruto continued to stammer out his opinions. "But… but she is old enough to be my grandmother!"

Tsunade became angry and the vein on her temple appeared. "Listen here brat!"

Yoshiko placed her hand on her mother's arm to calm her. "Yes, she is old enough to be your grandmother but she is also old enough to be your mother too. She is my mother and I am only fourteen. So are you going to apologize or do I let my 'mother' go so she can make you apologize to her, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked defeated and dropped his head down in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't hear that brat" Tsunade stated wanting to milk the situation for all it was worth.

Yoshiko swatted her mother. "Mother, be nice to Naruto-kun."

It suddenly hit her that Yoshiko was referring to Naruto in an affectionate tone. "Naruto-kun? What have you been doing while I was not around young lady?"

Yoshiko gave her mother a firm stare. "We will discuss this in a little bit after you have gotten settled."

Yoshiko pushed Tsunade into her room as Shizune closed the door behind them. "Okay young lady, what is going on?"

Yoshiko took a deep breath. "Look mom, I found out some things and want to confirm them."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose quizzically. "And those are?"

"Did Naruto-kun convince you to return as the new Hokage?" Yoshiko asked as she sat on the floor.

"Why, yes he did, he can be a quite a persuasive person." Tsunade stated as she continued to reminisce about the last few days.

"Is Naruto-kun the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" Yoshiko went for the jugular.

Tsunade was immediately pulled from her stupor. "Who told you that?"

Yoshiko sighed. "I just felt it."

Tsunade shook her head. "How did I get a daughter who could predict the future? To answer your question, yes his is a jinchuuriki. I shouldn't have told you that, but if you know then no need to keep it secret."

"So he is like me." Yoshiko exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes and no. He was not born with a spirit sealed within him. I can't tell you which spirit he has sealed with in him but you might not want to get too close to him."

Yoshiko became very angry. "I know he has the Kyuubi in him, like Gaara, has Shukaku, Kirabi has the eight-tails and Yugito Nii has the two tailed cat sealed with in her."

Shizune gasped. Tsunade looked concerned at her daughter. "How do you know this?"

"Aki told me." Yoshiko stated bluntly.

'You are bending the truth as I have never told you this. Just don't get me in trouble let's see how far we can take this.' Aki stated in her mind.

'I know that, but they don't so we can just wing it, and if they ever figure it out then we worry about it then.' Yoshiko replied mentally.

"Who is Aki?" Tsunade asked pointedly.

"Aki is my burden, my demon. I have talked to her. She knows that Naruto-kun houses the Kyuubi. She also says that I can help Naruto-kun because I possess the Mokuton ability like great-grandfather. I just need training." Yoshiko replied.

"Okay let's say that we believe Aki, and you do posses the Mokuton ability. Why the sudden interest in Naruto?" Tsunade asked as Yoshiko blushed. "No, you can't tell me that you actually like the boy?"

Yoshiko nodded with a blush. "I know we are still young and he is only twelve and soon to be thirteen but there is a connection that I can't deny."

"Are you sure it isn't your demon telling you this and steering you towards him?" Tsunade asked.

Yoshiko nodded. "Naruto-kun is the nicest person I have met. He cares for others and is quite strong, no thanks to other's sabotage. I believe I can help him and he can help me. It is almost as if we were meant to be together. Please mother, do not deny me this." Yoshiko pleaded.

Tsunade sighed heavily. 'Geez if I knew being a parent would have been this taxing I would have opted to not have one.' Tsunade relented. "Okay, you can date him but he will have to come over for dinner and make himself presentable." Yoshiko nodded but worry crept into her face. "What is it now?"

"Well, a couple things. Naruto-kun never had a proper upbringing and is a little rough around the edges." Yoshiko replied shyly.

"Rough around the edges? Like broken glass or rough gravel, but I understand what you mean. You can help him become more presentable. What else is there?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well there are a couple of other girls that are living at the compound." Yoshiko braced herself for her mother to yell at her, when it never came she looked up and saw that her mother wanted her to continue. "One also has a bloodline, one having to do with Ice, Naruto-kun and I saved her at a bridge named after Naruto-kun. The other might have a bloodline but has had her genetics messed with by Orochimaru. We are hoping to help her become more presentable or finish the bloodline surfacing."

"Okay that is fine, is there anything else like all of you liking Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she saw Yoshiko freeze. "No, not all of you." Yoshiko shook her head. "So only a couple of you?" Yoshiko again shook her head. "How many?" Yoshiko put up both hands. "Ten, what did this boy do to get that many girls to fall for him?" Yoshiko shrugged. "Anything else I should know?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yes mother, I know who my father is." Tsunade froze this time. "I am sure you can guess who it is but I do know." Yoshiko was adamant about her knowledge.

"Okay who is it?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Jiraiya." Yoshiko answered as Tsunade's jaw dropped. "I am glad that I know who he is. I do not plan on following in his footsteps as a lecher."

"Good, too bad I didn't actually marry the old fool. You might have had a sibling. So show me your Mokuton ability." Tsunade stated to change the subject.

Yoshiko placed her hands together and a small banzai like tree rose out of the floor. "I can do a little more than that but it takes a lot of concentration. I wonder if Naruto-kun has a similar bloodline."

"Great I have boy crazy daughter, and she is after one who has half the village chasing him." Tsunade complained.

"No mother, most of the village detests him. It is changing but it will take time. As far as I know Haku-chan, Hinata Hyuuga-chan, Isaribi-chan, Yakumo Kurama-chan, and Shion from the land of Demon's has true feelings for Naruto-kun, but I have a feeling that there will be others." Yoshiko corrected her mother.

Tsunade shook her head. "Three clan heiresses, a priestess and two others right now. Does Naruto know about this?"

Yoshiko shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun is fixated on his teammate Sakura Haruno. She abuses him and demeans him at every turn in favor of her other teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Who I might add is currently in the hospital because of his brother Itachi. Sakura currently will not even leave his side to even train."

"Guess we head back to Konoha and fix things tomorrow." Tsunade admitted.

"Thank you mother." Yoshiko stated as she lunged into a hug with Tsunade.

"For what?" Tsunade asked confused.

"For understanding about how I feel about Naruto-kun and about everything else." Yoshiko admitted.

Tsunade tightened the embrace with Yoshiko. "I am your mother and I understand first love. Just don't let him hurt you."

Yoshiko nodded. "I want to go spend some time with Naruto-kun, maybe I can steal him out from under the pink head while she doesn't even know what she has."

Tsunade nodded as she continued to hug Yoshiko but also warned her. "I do not want any grandchildren anytime soon. You can do that when you reach eighteen years old. Deal?" Yoshiko blushed and nodded as she left.

Yoshiko entered the bathhouse knowing full well that Jiraiya was there and that Naruto was not. She kept the towel tight to herself. "Well we have a young kunoichi in training. You are a little young for my tastes. Your boyfriend has already left." Jiraiya stated in a boisterous voice.

Yoshiko gently sat in the water. "Master Jiraiya, I wished to speak to you without Naruto-kun around."

Jiraiya became deathly serious. "What did you wish to discuss?"

Yoshiko smiled innocently. "My parentage."

Jiraiya looked confused. "What about your parentage?"

"About you being my father." Yoshiko replied with a smile.

Jiraiya's face became pale. "You are my daughter, but Tsunade-hime said it was someone else."

"No, you are my father, just like I have a two tailed fox sealed within me by the Shinigami. I came here to tell you this and to ask you a favor." Yoshiko admitted.

"You have a demon fox sealed within you?" Jiraiya looked quizzically at Yoshiko.

"Yes like Naruto-kun but not as powerful." Yoshiko admitted.

"Is that why you pursue Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned.

"No, I pursue him because I feel more than a connection with him, I think I love him." Yoshiko stated with a blush.

"Strong words from a fourteen year old." Jiraiya stated.

"Yes they are but he has a, certain magnetism about him that I find appealing. I have already gotten permission to date him from my mother. Now for that favor, could you train Naruto-kun to protect himself from those that are out to get him?" Yoshiko pleaded.

"How do you know about people that are out to get him?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Demons learn things and mine talks to me. It is afraid of my Mokuton abilities so it is helping me." Yoshiko replied.

"So you are like your great-grandfather the First?" Jiraiya questioned as Yoshiko nodded. "So what can I do to help you with the gaki? You know he is fixated on that Haruno girl."

"That will come in time. He will see her for what she is, an uncaring girl who would just use him for her own ends to get into the pants of the Uchiha." Yoshiko stated with much venom in her voice.

"I take it you don't like her." Jiraiya replied with a chuckle.

"Nope, not really." Yoshiko admitted with a smile. "Well, dad, I need to get out and start my courting of Naruto Uzumaki. I figure it should take at least a couple years before I can get him to marry me. What do you think?"

"If he is smart he will give up now and become my son-in-law as soon as your mother will let him." Jiraiya replied with a lecherous grin.

"I advise you not use us for your novels, if I get my way he will know about you being my father and all the money you made from the books." Yoshiko stated with a smirk and exited the bath with a wave.

"You are nearly as bad as your mother. Maybe I should ask her to marry me." Jiraiya said to no one in particular.

"You should hurry up then, as there might still be a chance I could have a sibling." Yoshiko telegraphed over her shoulder as she entered the changing room. Yoshiko smirked as she closed the door and got dressed. She smiled inwardly as it would be nice if her mother would actually go with her feelings and marry the old pervert. It would save her heart from breaking, him from beatings and maybe his later death at the hands of Pein. A single tear came from her eye as she remembered the news of his demise. Yoshiko left the building just as a group of elderly women entered the changing room, she couldn't help but smirk at what was going to happen today. Naruto-kun in an admirable display of chivalry would force Tsunade to see that her gambling ways were not so helpful to being a Hokage.

She eventually found Naruto or at least one of Naruto's clones. She had to admit he cleaned up better than she thought about it. She found out it was a clone by pulling it into an ally to get it away from Shizune who had used a 'Transformation' just to appear as Tsunade. "Shut up and kiss me if you want to hide from my mother." Yoshiko demanded and the clone showed his lack of experience kissing by puckering his lips and making a fishy face. "No, relax and do it like this." Yoshiko then proceeded to kiss Naruto, once he understood what to do she found him to actually be a good kisser. That was until an angry Tsunade smacked the Naruto in the back of the head, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yoshiko was angry. "Mother! I was working on getting him to dinner and look what you did. I am betting he doesn't even know that a shadow clone's memory transfers back to the original. Now look at all the work you have destroyed!" Yoshiko knew it was Shizune but showed her righteous indignation at her kiss being disturbed.

Shizune released the henge only to be pummeled by Yoshiko as she yelled. "Stay out of my love life!" Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Another Shizune came around the corner rather angry. "What were you doing kissing Naruto-kun?"

"Trying to hide him from you apparently so that I could ask him to dinner after we got back to Konoha, but you had to interfere." Yoshiko retaliated.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." Shizune ordered.

"Auntie, you ruined my perfect way to show Naruto-kun that I care about him, you don't care about my life!" Yoshiko ran off crying.

Shizune looked down and saddened. "I thought I was just protecting Tsunade-sama. Wait I got him." Shizune ran off in another direction.

Shizune in Tsunade form had caught Naruto with the suit case he had taken. Tsunade, Yoshiko and Boss Jirocho looked on in awe as Naruto attempted to get away from Shizune and hand the case to a couple of hired men trying to make good on a debt Tsunade owed. Eventually it was all straightened out as the money had been paid back at an earlier date. Shizune was quite embarrassed by the whole affair. She also had to explain why Yoshiko was upset, in front of Naruto.

Naruto was surprised to say the least as the memories of the clone came slowly to him, he looked at Yoshiko who was blushing and smiled kindly at him, he blushed in return. "Naruto-kun, will you be our guest for dinner when we return to Konoha?" Yoshiko asked as Naruto just nodded, she then leaned up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "I meant the other one too." Naruto thought about that and the kiss that Hinata had given him and promptly fainted to the laughter of everyone else.

-----------

Naruto enjoyed the trip back home to Konoha. An older girl had kissed him and his clone, the big problem for him was how to deal with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan when he returned. Sure Yoshiko was pretty and nice to him if only a little bossy, but compared to Sakura-chan she was a saint. 'When did I start to think of Hinata as 'chan'? And would Yoshiko be a 'chan' too?' He kept on glancing over at Yoshiko every so often as she talked to her mother, Tsunade who was now the Fifth Hokage. He wondered what they were talking about.

--------

Yoshiko noticed every glance that Naruto made her way and blushed every time just like he did. She was not sure what was going through the other blonde genin's mind but she was sure she was at least playing a part in it. "So mom, do you have any problems with me maybe eventually marrying that boy?" Yoshiko inquired.

"You have been on your own for two years now, just so long as I don't get any grand children until he is at least sixteen, after that I don't care. What has caused your interest other than being able to talk to your tenant?" Tsunade asked her daughter not sure she actually wanted to know.

Yoshiko smirked and just couldn't help herself. "Well… Hinata-chan told me that he was most capable male in their class." Yoshiko replied and blushed profusely.

Tsunade stopped dead. "You didn't just say that did you? You have him involved the daughter of the Hyuuga along with yourself already?"

Yoshiko could not help but keep the tease going. "Well Yakumo Kurama-chan is also interested in him too, I did mention this before." Yoshiko got a faraway thinking look on her face. "And there is also Haku-chan, and Isaribi-chan."

"How did he get such a fan club?" Tsunade was astonished that this boy had such following of prestigious females, while inwardly she chuckled that the Uchiha boy could only get fan girls.

"Well… it helps that he is so cute and does not fight us or run away. Also we do not follow him blindly and chase after him. We are working our way into his head and heart slowly. We all know he is only an unrefined boy of twelve. I also have my bets that his paternity is actually of royal or noble blood." Yoshiko pointed out.

Tsunade looked at her daughter as if she was someone else. "What makes you think that?"

Yoshiko put her hand up to Tsunade's ear. "He is the spitting image of Minato Namikaze. Pull off the whisker marks and you have his near double. Of course you would actually have to feed him a proper diet. I have seen him and he is under nourished for his age. Looking at his clothes you would think he was the proper weight but both of us know he is very under weight."

"So you want to marry up or so you think. What if I can prove that he is not the son of the Yondaime?" Tsunade inquired.

"Want to lose another bet with me mother?" Yoshiko asked playfully.

"Okay let's say you're right. Why has he not been honored for who he is?" Tsunade asked.

"Hm…. Maybe because his parents are dead and they had many enemies, like say Iwa, or members on the Konoha council? I am betting they are even now trying to make it so that Naruto-kun can't marry anyone or be happy later in life. He is the innocent party in this whole jinchuuriki deal, but the village pushes all their anger and fear upon Naruto-kun." Yoshiko sadly stated. "I even bet you thought of him as Kyuubi first and then as Naruto-kun afterwards."

Tsunade lowered her head in shame. "What do you want Yoshi-chan?"

Yoshiko smiled broadly. "I want to help with his mission assignments. I also want you to make me either a shinobi or give me a means to help him on some of his assignments. I also want to determine who can marry Naruto-kun. I would also like to create my own team. I already have some people in mind."

Tsunade was taken aback. "Will he agree to that?"

Yoshiko nodded with a smile. "Yes mother I am sure he will agree. He has already met most of his fan club while he was in the hospital, there are five of us now in Konoha but more may come around eventually."

"Are the members of your team also members of the fan club?" Tsunade asked with a perverted leer.

Yoshiko nodded. "Mostly, okay yes they are. I will give you a rundown of the 'fan club'. First there is me, then there is Hinata Hyuuga, Yakumo Kurama, the priestess Shion, Haku-chan, and Isaribi-chan. Hinata-chan is already on a team and all the others are not shinobi. Haku-chan and I are shinobi trained. Kurenai-san suggested we have Anko Mitarashi be our jonin instructor. Haku-chan and I are of at least chunin or even a higher level."

"My one question would be would you treat Naruto-kun first before any other injured parties on a mission?" Tsunade asked in all seriousness.

Yoshiko smiled. "No, Naruto-kun has enhanced healing and stamina recovery. I would triage the injured as expected. Both Haku-chan and I are fairly good medics. So I would say we were a medical team with some unique abilities in a fight."

Tsunade gave Yoshiko a sidelong glance. "What are your capabilities?"

"I am similar to you and Jiraiya in that I am a brawler with enhanced strength and a fairly good arsenal of jutsu, mostly water, earth and of course Mokuton. Haku-chan is an ice jutsu expert so she knows water, some wind jutsu, and Hyouton. Yakumo is a genjutsu expert. Isaribi is a water jutsu expert and a fair brawler." Yoshiko responded.

"Sounds like you have an over balanced team for short range and are medical users. Yakumo doesn't have any taijutsu I assume." Tsunade asked.

"You are correct but we are working on that deficiency, she is weak but her strength is increasing every day with our training." Yoshiko added.

Tsunade sighed. "I will think about it. That is not a yes or a no. I would also like to make sure that everyone in your group can pass the genin test. As Hokage I could use a special medical unit. I would worry about you as you are my daughter. I also wouldn't want you to expect special favors for being the daughter of the Hokage."

"Okay no favors, but I would like my opinion listened too. I could also help you out around the office when I am not out on missions or working at the hospital." Yoshiko replied to her mother's concerns, she then smiled wryly. "I will also endeavor to keep a certain genin in line."

"Not with the types of favors your father likes I hope." Tsunade quipped.

"Only after we are married would I do that mother. Well maybe before, but not until he is at least sixteen. I just hope he finds being like father is not beneficial to his life expectancy." Yoshiko countered.

"So have you talked to him about being a father?" Tsunade asked.

Yoshiko nodded. "Yes, but he glossed over it, but said he should have married you those years ago."

Tsunade smiled affectionately. "I would only agree to that on the condition that he did not do his research and we both know he will not do that."

"What about me getting another sibling?" Yoshiko teased.

Tsunade shook her head. "I will take it under consideration. I might even use your boyfriend and Shizune to give you a sibling."

Yoshiko froze. "No, he is mine!" Yoshiko yelled as Tsunade began to laugh hysterically. "Not funny mother."

Everyone looked at Yoshiko as she yelled at her mother. Naruto was not quite sure if her comment was directed at him or not, if it was he was in more trouble with Sakura-chan than he was before. Naruto suddenly stopped and everyone looked at him wondering what was going on. Naruto found himself in the dank dark realm of his mind where the Kyuubi dwelt. 'Great now what does that damn fox want now.' Naruto walked towards the cage and looked directly at the fox. "What do you want now fox?"

The fox laughed. **"Do you like the blonde girl? You can have her if you like, she can teach you many wonderful things." **The fox teased.

Naruto looked at the fox with a confused look. "What do you mean wonderful? She is a good kisser. I just wish Sakura would kiss me like that…"

"**Be gone whelp and bother me no more, we will talk again." **The fox told Naruto as he came back to reality as Yoshiko wore a concerned look on her face, and her face was only an inch from his face.

'So close… so close… She is so cute…' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly turned red and passed out.

The adult began to laugh as Yoshiko quickly rested Naruto's head on her lap. Naruto quickly woke up to see Yoshiko smile at him and help him to stand. Naruto smiled weakly at Yoshiko as he did not know what to do. He apologized for fainting but was surprised by Yoshiko being in his face when he had been 'thinking'.

"It is okay Naruto-kun, you are not alone in the burden you carry, there are others." Yoshiko replied as she looked to her mother to see if she would let her tell her secret. Tsunade smiled and nodded, Naruto saw this and was not sure what was coming next. "You must tell no one what I am about to tell you." Yoshiko stated but he could see her pleading in her eyes, he just nodded his response. "I am also a jinchuuriki, as I also carry a demon fox inside of me."

Naruto stopped dead. "What did you say?"

Yoshiko took Naruto's hands into her own and smiled weakly. "I also carry a demon fox sealed with in me. It is nowhere near as powerful as yours. Please don't hate me."

Naruto was shocked to know that there was another beyond Gaara and himself that carried demons. 'Is that why she seems so desperate to show me affection?'

Yoshiko's eyes began to tear up. "Please say something…" She pleaded.

Naruto did what he knew best he smiled a big grin and played dumb. "I believe you Yoshiko-chan. How did you know I am a jinchu…. Jinkur… what you called it?"

Yoshiko chuckled at Naruto and smiled warmly as a tear ran down her cheek. "They are call jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. It is a way to deal with a demon. We both carry demon foxes. I might be able to help you with yours if you like." Yoshiko offered.

Naruto reached up and began to wipe the tear on her cheek away only to find her pressing her face into his hand. Naruto was totally confused.

Jiraiya sighed at the scene and then walked over to Naruto and bonked him on the head. He then took Naruto aside. "Gaki, you have will eventually have some choices to make. I can tell that she likes you but I know you like that pink haired team mate of yours. My advice is for now to at least get to know the girls around you, you can date all of them that will put up with you, but don't date them at the same time. That would be a bad idea. Now when we get back we fix up your teammate and I can do some training with you and you can return to going on missions." Jiraiya explained.

"Training, great when can we begin?" Naruto inquired excitedly.

"You still have some healing to do but we can start in a couple days, and having a cute nurse as a girlfriend will make you heal a little quicker." Jiraiya stated as Naruto looked back at Yoshiko who had her hands clasped in front of her, blushing and was turning side to side while she looked wistfully at Naruto.

**Omake**: Yoshiko invited Naruto up to her room with a sinister purpose. She closed and locked the door after Haku, Hinata, and Isaribi all entered the room with her and Naruto. "Okay show me your distraction jutsu, you are so famous for."

Naruto didn't even think about his surroundings, in that he was surrounded by girls and was going to show them a naked girl. "All right, here we go. 'Sexy jutsu'". Naruto changed into a beautiful young woman of between eighteen and twenty. She wore nothing other than whiffs of clouds.

Yoshiko took an analytical pose and then walked over to Naruto. "Okay I can see why the guys fall for it. Hmm… what is this?" She touched the cloud and it didn't move. "Some form of genjutsu?" Yoshiko then touched Naruto's breasts, Naruto immediately blushed. "Okay you are missing the nipples and answer me this. How did it feel when I touched you there?"

Naruto blushed and spoke, his voice was different higher in pitch and definitely female. "It felt good, but I am not sure if I am actually ready for people to touch me that way." Naruto admitted.

Yoshiko blushed. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I am just testing a theory." Yoshiko knew something was wrong. 'How does he actually have real breasts, minus the nipples? I am guessing that the clouds are a type of genjutsu that only he can do.'

Naruto blushed as he didn't understand what was going on. "I did it right didn't I?"

Haku walked over and put her hand up to his breast but did not touch. "May I Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded as Haku gently touched him. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a moan. "I see it does feel good to you doesn't it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded. "You do know you're missing some things, don't you?" Haku asked as she pulled her hand away, Naruto nearly followed the hand as her warm hand left a cold spot on his chest.

"The magazines didn't have any of the areas that were covered by clouds. I guess I let the guys leave it up to their imagination." Naruto admitted.

Yoshiko nodded to Naruto. "You can release the jutsu." Naruto nodded and returned to his original form. "Naruto-kun, you wanted to perfect the jutsu didn't you?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah it would be great if I could do that!" Naruto excitedly exclaimed.

Yoshiko smirked as the rest of the girls also smirked. "Well first you have to understand female anatomy."

Naruto smiled innocently. "Okay, what do I need to know first?"

Yoshiko looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan can you help Naruto-kun with the lips and face?"

Hinata blushed but nodded. "Naruto-kun re-engage your henge but with clothes this time. Make her our age also."

Thus the rest of the afternoon went learning what it was to be female. A good time was had by all and at the end of the day all remained virgins, at least physically. Naruto had to spend the night in the guest bedroom because of losing consciousness from blood loss. Seeing all the girls in their birthday suits didn't lend itself to keeping him conscious. Naruto didn't forget his night of show and tell anytime soon as the girls would always giggle and sigh contently in his presence. This annoyed Sakura as the girls always seemed to appear after the team meetings. It also annoyed Sasuke as Yoshiko and Haku were in the group and they had kept on turning him down time and time again. How could the 'dobe' have all the luck with the girls now after he kept on striking out with Sakura?

---------------

A/N: I am trying to keep up with the chapters but hey what do you expect? I got sick over the last couple weeks and my mind turned to mush so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for my beta Chewee Cookies. He does a great job.


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yada... yada... yada...

For those who asked about Yoshiko's name it is derived from 'Yoshi'- which is luck and 'ko' which is a female ending to a name. Knowing Tsunade she would name her child luck so her's would improve.

Chapter 4 – Return and changes….

The gates of Konoha came into sight as Naruto was excited to be home. Yoshiko looked fondly upon the other blonde. 'Naruto is nearly healed from his encounter with Kabuto. He will be able to start training tomorrow. I will have to work with him on his chakra control so that he can eventually use the Rasengan one handed. Now if the girls would be waiting for him it would be great.' Yoshiko thought as she then saw four females decked out in formal kimonos. Haku wore a dark blue with white snowflakes, Hinata wore a light purple with lavender flowers on it, Isaribi wore a jade green kimono with carp on it, and Yakumo wore a brown kimono with trees on it.

Naruto and Jiraiya were awe struck by the appearance of four lovely girls waiting for their arrival. Tsunade was also impressed as she leaned down to whisper to Yoshiko. "So they are the harem?" Tsunade teased.

Yoshiko smirked at the comment and her reply shocked her mother. "That was the idea."

Hinata walk to the group and bowed, as the other girls bowed behind her. "Welcome back to Konoha Lady Tsunade, we bring you and your group greetings and hope your journey was not too fraught with danger. Hello Naruto-kun, we bring greetings to you too."

"Thank you Hyuuga-san, we appreciate you girls coming out to greet us on our return." Tsunade returned the courtesy. "Now if you will lead us to the Hokage's tower we can get down to business and fix up this village."

"As you wish Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied as the girls again bowed and then led the group to the tower. Upon arriving Hinata spoke up for the group. "We have to leave you now Hokage-sama, but we will visit you later." She then turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun we will also see you later." Hinata wore a smirk and then winked at him as she and the other girls left the area.

Naruto was dumbstruck and didn't know what to do other than babble. "Uh… yeah… right Hinata-chan… what just happened?" Naruto questioned as the adults and Yoshiko just laughed. "What?"

"Well, mother you need to go to the office and then to the hospital as I am sure that Naruto-kun will want to have both of his teammates, Sasuke and Kakashi healed." Yoshiko commented.

Danzou appeared on the stairs with an angry look on his face and stared directly at Yoshiko. "Yoshiko, you will take the offer or suffer the consequences."

Yoshiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Danzou-teme, just go and jump off a mountain, preferably one near Kumo."

Danzou moved forward only to be intercepted by both Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Why are you threatening the daughter of the Hokage?" Tsunade asked with thinly veiled anger.

Danzou quickly corrected his posture. "I'm sorry Tsunade-hime, I was just trying to instill the value of agreeing to the agreement the council has given to your daughter. It is in the village's best interests."

Yoshiko laughed. "You guys want me to marry his teammate, right." Yoshiko pointed at Naruto. "I would rather marry Naruto-kun today than be bothered by that bastard Sasuke again. As a matter of fact, Naruto-kun?" Yoshiko asked as she turned to Naruto. "Will you marry me?"

Naruto was slightly taken aback by this quick turn of events. His mind was moving almost as fast as the situation. "Uh… uh… How do I answer that?"

Danzou smirk and immediately spoke up. "You say no, so that she can be with the proper person not a peasant like you." Danzou knew not to call Naruto 'demon' in public.

Naruto got angry at the treatment the old man had given him. "Listen, old man! Yoshiko-chan asked me not you. I truthfully have no idea how to answer that question, but I will be damned if she will be forced to marry someone she doesn't want too."

Tsunade smirked as Naruto had defended Yoshiko's honor while not insulting her. "You continue to amaze me Naruto. If you wish it I will allow you to be betrothed to my daughter. That is if you want to be."

"But, there is a slight problem." Naruto admitted as Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I do like Yoshiko-chan, but I also like Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. I just don't know what to do."

"Danzou get out of my way and go do something productive like attack a Cloud village outpost by yourself." Jiraiya offered, much to everyone's delight, except for Danzou.

Tsunade lead the way up the stairs as they met Shikamaru and his father. Tsunade and Shikaku spend some time talking and reacquainting themselves. "So Naruto, who's the blonde?" Shikamaru inquired.

"She is the new Hokage and she is Yoshiko-chan's mother." Naruto admitted as Yoshiko nodded.

"Damn Naruto, you are troublesome, you go and bring back the new Hokage and even know her daughter." Shikamaru made the comment in such a way that he was asking Yoshiko if she liked Naruto, to which she just nodded and smiled. "Man, so troublesome, hey dad let's get home before mom makes life too much trouble." Shikamaru called to his father who broke the conversation to join his son on their trip home.

Naruto waved 'goodbye' to Shikamaru as the group entered the tower. Upon entering Homura and Koharu greeted them. "Welcome Lady Tsunade, we hope your trip back wasn't too hectic."

Tsunade features darkened. "We did meet up with my old teammate and his apprentice. Now we have a couple things to do now that the formal greetings are over. Naruto, take me to your teammates so we can get them healed and back to work."

"You bet!" Naruto happily responded as the group headed to the hospital. Naruto leaned into Yoshiko's ear and asked a simple question. "So what do we do at dinner, I've never been invited to anyone's house before."

Yoshiko frowned for a second then her face brightened. "After we take care of your friends we will go shopping and then work on your manners."

Naruto smiled then he blanched. "Manners? Aren't mine okay as they are?"

Yoshiko shook her head. "My mother is now the Hokage and she is from a line of Hokages. I see that she has learned to trust again, thank you." Yoshiko pointed to the necklace as Naruto blushed. "Don't worry I will help you with getting proper clothing and we'll work on your manners. Trust me, if she gets drunk she might even make you Hokage and not even know it." Yoshiko joked as Naruto snickered.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

Yoshiko looked over her shoulder with a smile. "Nothing mother."

"Yeah right and I win all my bets when good things are happening." Tsunade retorted as both youths laughed. "Can't you teach this kid any respect Jiraiya?"

"What can I say? He doesn't respect anybody, why do you think he calls me ero-sennin?" Jiraiya retorted as Naruto and Yoshiko chuckled at his statement. "See what I mean?"

"It's not that bad ero-sennin? I could just call you pervert instead of perverted sage." Naruto commented as Yoshiko openly laughed.

"You want me to hurt you Naruto?" Jiraiya threatened.

-----------

Hiashi didn't like to show emotions but what he was seeing surprised him. His daughter had earlier made a bet with him that she could beat both Neji and Hanabi, and for this she would choose her prize. Now Neji and Hanabi lay on the ground panting with cuts to their clothes and the beginnings of bruises on their faces and arms. Hinata has shown that she could both use the main family's attacks and had also developed a new one. The elders were commenting quietly behind him about finding a suitable suitor for her. He knew this was no longer possible as she had set who she wanted as a suitor and his losing the bet had sealed it. It would have been easier if he had not signed the document that sealed the agreement.

"Now either you have been training hard or you held back during the chunin exams, which is it Hinata?" Hiashi inquired.

Hinata grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her face. "I have been training hard for the past month along with helping in the restoration of the village, father." Hinata answered without a stutter.

"So what brought about this change my daughter?" Hiashi asked wanting to know the answer.

Hinata blushed and then giggled. "I had inspiration."

"Care to share your inspiration Hinata-sama? I could use it after the beating you gave both me and Hanabi-sama." Neji inquired as he continued to breathe heavily.

Hinata smirked and shook her head. "You will find out in a month or so. So is it agreed father?" Hinata asked as Hiashi bowed his head in defeat and then he nodded.

"Congratulation Hinata-sama, you will now be proclaimed the true heir to the Hyuuga family." Kodai Hyuuga proclaimed.

Hinata shook her head. "I am not truly ready to become heir and thus will not take the true mantle as of yet." Hinata replied in a formal tone.

"We are sure to find a suitable suitor for you Hinata-sama." Kodai stated happily.

The glare from Hinata froze the man in his tracks. "I will choose my own suitor, not one you choose for me. Is that understood?"

"But Hinata-sama I'm sure that Neji here would be a find mate for you to produce an even stronger bloodline for the Hyuuga." Kodai stated.

Hinata and Neji blanched at this. "Why would I want to marry a boy who is like a brother too me, given that our fathers were identical twins it would be like marrying my own brother? It will not happen, no offense Neji-niisan, but I would not want to marry him as he is of a too close a relation to me. I have my eyes on another."

"The demon boy? That is out of the question." Kodai stated angrily.

"You are familiar with the Third's law about disclosure about 'him' are you not?" Hinata looked at Kodai with death in her eyes.

"Yes, but that does not apply." Kodai stated smugly.

"Neji, Hanabi leave now as this is a discussion that you can't be a part of. You may ask the new Hokage about it later but I need to talk to this worm now." Hinata stated with venom in her voice that shocked everyone in the dojo. Neji and Hanabi not wanting to feel Hinata's wrath again beat a hasty retreat. Hinata made sure they were gone before she turned to the older man. "You know about his situation?"

Kodai nodded. "I know but am wondering how you do."

Hinata sat on one of the benches in the dojo. "I was there when he was informed of his condition and I do not care. He is himself and not something else." Hinata forcefully stated.

"He is a demon." Kodai retorted.

"If either Neji or Hanabi figure out what you are calling him I will personally point this out to the Hokage and make sure you're given the proper punishment." Hinata threatened.

"What happened to my meek and unassuming daughter? And I'm not familiar with the incident where he learned about his condition." Hiashi stated.

"It was the incident where he became a genin I was there that night and heard it all." Hinata explained. "He is my inspiration, now I have a meeting to go to with my team and some more training to do. Good day gentlemen, father." Hinata stood and left the dojo as a couple of the female elders laughed at Kodai's predicament.

--------------------------

In a large house on near the Hyuuga residence a similar conversation was commencing. "Are you sure Yakumo-chan? There is quite a stigma associated with the boy." An elderly man asked.

Yakumo nodded. "Yes I'm quite sure. I want him to help me by being my husband and mate. I think he will turn out fine. I have met him and he is quite cute and very nice also."

"What about the Uchiha boy? He is also single." The elderly man retorted.

Yakumo chuckled into her hand. "Please grandfather, that boy has shown no interest in females ever. He has a following that has most of the girls my age are in and also there is his teammate whom fawns over him. I would not want to try to get in the way of his self-destruction. His attitude would also not work for me, I will not be subjected to being a lesser to him. He also would not be interested as I'm in his words 'not worthy to bear his children'." This statement caused both Yakumo's grandparents to gasp. "I would prefer a kind caring husband who is destined to become Hokage. I would wonder if the Uchiha boy would protect me or even the village."

"If that is your final decision then we will draw up the paperwork. If he is a popular as you say then we will set it so you are clan head and all your children will be of this clan. If he also marries another then they can be for his clan and the clans will be allied." The grandfather explained as Yakumo just nodded her agreement.

--------------------------------

Two girls were sitting at the dango stand with Anko trying to fill out some paperwork. "Dang it is a lot of filling out to just try to get a marriage license in this village." Isaribi stated.

Anko chuckled. "So you two are after the gaki? What makes him so special?"

Isaribi smirked before she answered. "He is just that special."

Anko blushed and then smirked. "If he can get you two to be all hot and bothered like you are and wanting to fill out those. Where do I sign up?" Anko asked as she gulped down a dongo.

Haku covered her mouth as she chuckled. "Naruto-kun and you do share a few things in common, Anko-san." This comment caused Anko to look at the ice user. "You are both misunderstood by most of the village. If there is room in his heart then you might be welcome to join. You would have to talk to Yoshiko-chan first though."

"The princess? Why would I have to talk to her first?" Anko asked.

"She has first dibs on Naruto-kun, and the pink banshee has last if any dibs on him." Isaribi retorted, very coldly when referring to Sakura.

Anko stuck another dango in her mouth as she asked her next question with a chuckle. "Don't care for his teammate?"

Isaribi shook her head with an angry look on her face. "We both know about he who will not be named. He did this to me and gave you a nice hickey." Isaribi pointed out as Anko's face turned blank and her hand moved to her neck. "Yes I know about it, and we are both the worse for knowing that man. The girl rates better than him but not much in my book. She is violent in a bad way. You're just sadistic in your teasing way. She can be downright dangerous to the health of a team. You wouldn't kill your ally for just saying some offhanded remark would you?"

Anko pondered the question for a couple minutes. "I wouldn't kill them unless they deserved it, but no, I wouldn't. I might hurt them some like a cut here or there, but nothing that could be fatal or put them in the hospital."

"The pink banshee has a habit of hitting Naruto-kun about the head. I'm afraid that all this abuse is what got him hooked on her. She may have caused him brain damage. He might deserve an occasional correction but she goes beyond that to actually punish the boy for him not knowing any better." Isaribi stated with conviction.

"So why are you filling out the marriage licenses? Aren't you a little young for it?" Anko asked wanting to get off the subject of Naruto's teammate.

"The council wants me married and with children before I am ready so I have chosen Naruto-kun as my mate and as such want it on file to make sure that they do not interfere with my life." Haku stated.

"I like you Ice Princess. Since the council forbid me to marry because of 'he who shall not be named'." Anko and Isaribi chucked at Orochimaru's new nickname. "Can I join as a consort? That is if he is good in bed that is?"

Haku and Isaribi both laughed hard, Haku finally composed herself. "Again that would be up to Yoshiko-chan for the determination of such things."

Anko gave Haku a sidelong look. "How many women are we talking here are going to be attached to the gaki?"

Isaribi shrugged as she mentally counted. "Quite a few, first we have the Senju clan, the Hyuuga clan, the Kurama clan, and the two of us for starters. There may be room for you Anko-chan, but only if you are willing to share…" Isaribi stated with a perverse grin.

"Share, how do we share with that many girls?" Anko asked dumbfounded.

Haku's answer caused Anko to drop her dango stick and then blushed profusely as she spit out her tea that she had been sipping. "Shadow clone jutsu." Isaribi smirked at Anko's response.

---------------

Inside the temple of the Demon country a young woman handed a servant a scroll. "Take these two scrolls to the Hokage in Konoha. Send this scroll to the daimyo in vegetable country. Now be off I have to meditate." 'Soon we will have you to ourselves Naruto-kun. I know Yoshiko is first but I will make sure you are both set and Akatsuki will be defeated. Now to figure out how to seal the demon's body and then help purify Naruto-kun and Yoshiko-chan. I'm sorry my child we could not save you before, but we will fix that now. We will try to give you another chance at life with you father. And as for that despicable Uchiha and his pink banshee we shall make them have a hard life. Until then Naruto-kun, my love.'

"As you wish Priestess." The servant took the three scrolls and went off to have them delivered.

---------------

Naruto, Yoshiko, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya entered the hospital to find Sakura holding Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked at this and wearily smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan, look what I brought? Someone who can fix Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto exclaimed as Sakura looked at Tsunade and not even at Naruto.

Tsunade examined Sasuke and then touched his head. Sasuke became somewhat coherent only to be glommed on by Sakura who began to weep. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sakura and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Tsunade saw this and just shook her head gently. Yoshiko grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled warmly at him. "There are other fish in the sea." Yoshiko quietly explained.

The group left the room and entered Kakashi's room. Again Tsunade took only a second to dispel the genjutsu. "Kakashi, how do you get yourself into these situations?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto only to slump his shoulders. "I'm really not sure."

Naruto was happy to have his sensei back but wanted one more patient looked at. "Obaachan…" Naruto called as he curled his finger indicating that he wanted her to follow. Naruto did not lose sight of the fact that Yoshiko did not release her grasp on his hand as they walked to Lee's room. "He's my friend, can you help him?"

Tsunade walked into the room with Gai and Lee as Lee sat up in his bed. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. It is good to see you again. Who are these beautiful ladies that you have brought to grace me with their presence?" Lee asked in a loud voice.

Naruto and Yoshiko chuckled. "He is the excitable type. So can you fix him? Yoshiko-chan here helped him some at the time of his injury during the chunin exams." Naruto inquired.

Tsunade did an exam and then turned a weary look towards Gai and Lee. "Your injuries will not necessarily exclude you from being a shinobi but it will require a risky surgery and a lot of rehabilitation."

Gai and Lee were so excited that they embraced and called each other's names. Naruto and Yoshiko ran out of the room as the 'indestructible genjutsu of the sunset' appeared in the room, much to the dismay of Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.

Naruto lifted his hand and looked down at it. He then looked at Yoshiko in the eyes. "Why have you not let go? No one has held my hand for this long." Naruto sadly exclaimed.

Yoshiko lifted Naruto's head by the chin to look him directly in the eyes. "Because I like you silly, now let's go get you ready for dinner with my mother and Shizune."

"What about Sakura-chan…" Naruto quietly asked no one in particular as Yoshiko began to lead them by Sasuke's room and showed him what was going on in the room. Sakura was crying as Sasuke continued to have a blank look on his face.

"She doesn't even see you. You brought help but she didn't even acknowledge it. I want to help you also. I know you screw up but she does not show you the respect that she should. I know you have saved her and will save her again. She thought that Sasuke defeated Gaara, I know it was you. You can treat her like a friend but I wouldn't expect her to show you her heart. She only sees him and that is her world." Yoshiko explained.

"So what is your world?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was hoping that you would come into it. You know there are a lot of people that like and admire you, dare I say some even love you." Yoshiko replied with a squeeze to his hand and a kind smile.

"Are you one of them?" Naruto asked almost not believing what was happening as Yoshiko nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Yoshiko sighed and then placed her hand on his face gently. "Because I know you need and want it, also I want you to be part of my life. You are a breath of fresh air, sunshine on a cloudy day, and a mask that can hide the pain." Yoshiko rubbed his face with her hand as she made the last statement. Naruto froze as she continued to rub his face. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as she drew him into a gentle hug. "It is okay Naruto-kun. You are loved and accepted. You do not know how much so but you will over the next few years. Just be yourself and there will be nothing to worry about." Naruto only allowed a single tear to fall but he steeled himself not to cry, he couldn't do that, not any more.

---------------

Twenty minutes later Naruto was smiling and running through the garment district with Yoshiko in tow by the hand. The glares bounced off the both of them as they appeared to not have a care in the world. Naruto halted as they came to an expensive clothing store and Naruto refused to enter as his smile turned to a frown. "Naruto-kun we need to get you some clothes that are proper for a dinner with my mother, the Hokage." Yoshiko stated gently.

"But they threw me out last time I came here." Naruto explained.

"Then they will also be throwing me out as I will not let them harm you." Yoshiko retorted as she gently led him into the store.

"Excuse me miss but he can't be in here." A clerk stated as they entered the store.

"Then I am not allowed in here?" Yoshiko asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course you are allowed in here Yoshiko-hime." The girl replied in an apologetic voice.

Yoshiko smirked at Naruto as Naruto knew this was going to get interesting. "Where he goes I go. Also I have orders from the Hokage herself to get some new clothes for him and clean him up so he is presentable at dinner tonight with her. Do I have to go back to my mother and explain that I couldn't go shopping with Naruto-kun here with the excuse that the store would not service a person that brought back the new Hokage?" Yoshiko asked pointedly.

The girl blushed with embarrassment and bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize he was with you. By all means look around and let me know if I can help you find anything." The girl hurriedly exclaimed as she ran back behind the register.

Yoshiko and Naruto spent the next hour trying on clothes. For Naruto this was a new experience, the clerk answered his every question if she only needed a stern look from Yoshiko to answer him. Naruto actually had fun getting some new clothes in the end he left the store with five new formal kimonos, only one that was majority orange, all had at least some orange on them and a few other clothes for everyday use. The next store was more accepting of Yoshiko bringing in Naruto but also it was a shinobi equipment shop. Yoshiko pointed out that Naruto might want another outfit for hiding when he was on a mission. Naruto thought about it but in the end only got one new suit, blue with orange trim. Yoshiko told him that she would not let him abandon his favorite color but thought he should tone it down.

Yoshiko helped Naruto carry his new stuff home. Inside the apartment she helped him put it away and asked if he wanted to go for a late lunch, his stomach answered the question for him by growling loudly as both laughed at it. They went to Ichiraku ramen shop and were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame. "So Naruto, who is the pretty girl you are taking out on a date?" Teuchi teased as Yoshiko blushed.

Naruto beamed as he didn't even think about it being a date. "She is Yoshiko Senju, daughter of Tsunade of the Sannin, the new Hokage and she is my friend." Naruto admitted with a blush.

"We would like two orders of Pork ramen please, I know he eats a lot, so keep them coming until I say stop." Yoshiko explained to Ayame who smiled and nodded. "Now Naruto-kun, we are going to use this more like a snack and work on your manners so that mother doesn't get angry." Yoshiko explained.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Why would she be mad if I ate like I normally do?"

Yoshiko sighed and put a hand on his should. "Naruto-kun, I know you were not taught this but you will need to use some manners when you are going out to a nice restaurant or say my mother or the head of another clan." Naruto nodded as he waited for Yoshiko to show by example how to eat properly. Naruto followed her example but found it frustrating as it took so long to actually get the food from his bowl to his stomach.

"How does anybody do this? I mean it takes forever to eat." Naruto stated.

"Did people spill your food when you were younger?" Yoshiko asked as Naruto nodded. 'No wonder he eats it so fast. He does that just to make sure he doesn't starve.' "Naruto-kun, no one is going to steal your food when we eat with mother, you will even have the time to enjoy the taste and also talk if you like." Yoshiko tried to explain as Naruto looked at her with noodles hanging from his mouth, Yoshiko had to giggle at the sight.

"Wat ar yu laf at?" Naruto asked as he talked with his mouth full of noodles.

"Naruto-kun, it isn't polite to talk with food in your mouth and I was laughing at you with the noodles hanging out of your mouth, it was cute." Yoshiko explained as Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled as he let out an embarrassed chuckle. "It was cute once but I am sure mother would not approve."

Naruto hung his head. "Sorry."

Yoshiko lifted his head by the chin and looked him in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you didn't know so I wanted to let you know what you needed to correct, it was nothing big. Now let's continue your lessons." Yoshiko smiled at Naruto as he blushed and smiled at the attention that she was giving him, him and him alone.

--------------------

Tsunade shook her head and could not believe it. First Yoshiko had given her a marriage document with the intent to marry a one Naruto Uzumaki, she then received one from the Hyuuga stating that Hinata Hyuuga also wanted to marry Naruto, and then one came from the Kurama clan stating that Naruto was the intended of their heir too. Finally three more on her desk just made her think the world had gone crazy. First Haku the holder of a rare Kekkei Genkai wanted to become Haku Uzumaki, along with a girl named Isaribi. The funniest one was one from special jonin Anko Mitarashi, she wanted to be special consort to Naruto Uzumaki as she had been forbidden by the council to ever marry. What did this boy do to attract all this attention? She knew about the other and was waiting for the message that was going to come from Demon country but she was shocked to see one from Anko of all people.

Shizune entered the office with a couple scrolls and a smile on her face. "I believe these are the scrolls we were waiting for from Demon country."

Tsunade pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Shizune are you going to want to marry the boy too?"

Shizune looked up confused. "Why do you ask?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Well you are single and he appears to be the most wanted bachelor in the village other than the Uchiha boy for his age."

"Maybe later Tsunade-sama, I am fifteen years older than him so it wouldn't work right now as he is only twelve." Shizune responded with a blush.

"Anko has already thrown her name into the ring for him, why not you?" Tsunade teased.

"If you feel that way then I will see how he grows up and then I will make my decision." Shizune responded with a smile.

Tsunade chuckled as she reviewed several of the files that Sarutobi had set aside and the proclamations that the council had made before she had become the Hokage. Her anger spiked as she read several of them specifically targeting Naruto, one on a civilian majority along with the elders made it so that Naruto could not marry, he could produce children that was fine but he could not marry and was excluded from being the consort to any clan daughter. Another stated that Naruto was to pay fines in excess of forty-thousand ryu for damages and theft from businesses in Konoha, this one had the clans abstaining from the vote. Yet another had Naruto to be billed from a private account to a business for clothing and shinobi supplies on a monthly basis along with a grocery store that showed he had a huge bill for food purchased from them.

Tsunade was not quite so trusting of the bills against Naruto and wanted to know about the private account that was being billed as Naruto's account was also being billed by the same people. "Shizune I need you to look up something for me. There are a few discrepancies with Naruto Uzumaki's account and a private account that is also being billed for items, I want to make sure that he is not being gouged."

Shizune nodded as she looked over the records. "Is there any special reason you want me to check into this?"

Tsunade nodded. "If that gaki is going to marry half the eligible clan heiresses in Konoha, including my daughter I want to make sure they don't take them to the cleaners. I also want some justice for Naruto-kun, it appears that the council is against him. What Yoshi-chan was worried about came to pass, but Sarutobi fixed it with a simple law that was signed by the Fire Daimyo. Naruto by the law is allowed to marry as many women that is will have him." Shizune looked at her in awe. "Yeah I know, I could marry the little runt and it would be okay according to the law." Tsunade and Shizune laughed heartily. "I think I am going to like the gaki. You think it would irk Yoshi-chan if I also sign a marriage document for the boy?"

Shizune looked shocked. "Why would you do that, aren't you a little old for him? I know I am on the border line as I am old enough to be his mother but you are old enough…"

Tsunade raised a single finger. "Your next words may be your last Shizune-chan. I know how old I am but look at Anko's request." Tsunade handed the request to Shizune who put her hand to her mouth, blushed, and gasp. "Yeah might overload him but wouldn't it make for a fun evening."

"You are as bad as Jiraiya-sama." Shizune stated with a perverse smirk on her face. "Yes shadow clones could have others uses."

"Okay I need you to get to those things and have some information to me by dinner time as we have a guest tonight." Tsunade said with a blush to her face. Shizune left the office as the elders entered the office. Tsunade looked up and her face went from happy to annoyed. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"We wish to talk to you about your daughter and her dealing with that boy." Homura answered pointedly.

"What is it the business of the elders who my daughter spends her time with?" Tsunade asked wanting to figure out what angle the old bats were coming from.

"He is a bad influence on others. Also it would be better if she spent time getting to know the clan heir that is alone." Danzou responded.

Tsunade tried to hide her disgust but was barely able too. "That boy is trouble and who my daughter hangs out with is her business unless it puts her in danger and Naruto does not constitute a danger to her."

"The boy has been taking precious time away from Sasuke Uchiha in interacting with your daughter and the holder of the new bloodline." Koharu responded.

Tsunade laughed at the statement as the elders were taken aback by her actions. "You think that Sasuke Uchiha is going to work well with my daughter or Haku-chan? My daughter has stated that if Sasuke were to try to touch her she would rip his testicles off and shove them down his throat, while Haku-chan pinned him to a tree for the birds to eat. So I think I am doing the boy a favor by not letting her close to him. If the Uchiha are to be revived the boy should show some interest in the girl that was hanging on him when I healed him." Tsunade countered.

"Other business we came to discuss is about the restoration of the village after the attack." Homura commented.

-------------

Naruto entered his apartment with Yoshiko in tow. Naruto was both confused and on cloud nine. No one had ever spent this much time or had this much patience with Naruto, not even Sarutobi or Iruka. "I think you need to get dressed for dinner tonight so do you need some help? I have seen you in your boxers before so it wouldn't be a shock for me if you wanted my help." Yoshiko offered.

Naruto blushed and nodded as he led her to his bedroom. "Please?"

"My, aren't you forward? Asking me into your bed on only our first date?" Yoshiko teased.

Naruto looked confused by the comment. "What do you want to sleep here tonight?" Naruto asked.

Yoshiko laughed at the comment then remembered what Shion had told him about his knowledge of sex, which was basically nil. "Naruto-kun, were you allowed into the sex education classes during the academy?" Yoshiko asked knowing the answer as Naruto shook his head sadly. "That is okay we'll make sure you get that training later." Yoshiko stated with a wink which turned Naruto beat red. "Now let's get that kimono on you. Take of the clothes mister." Yoshiko ordered as Naruto stripped to his boxers.

------------

Shizune answered the nock on the door to find Naruto in a very handsome kimono with Yoshiko hanging on his arm. "Hi Shizune-san, I was hoping it would be a little bit until dinner. I wanted to freshen up a little." Yoshiko stated as she led Naruto the living room and sat him on the couch, she left for her room and a shower.

"Hello again Naruto-kun." Shizune kindly greeted Naruto.

"Hey Shizune-neechan! Oops sorry, didn't mean to be so loud." Naruto apologized as Shizune giggled at Naruto's awkwardness.

"It is okay Naruto, we know you have not had a chance to attend a dinner at another's house, please feel welcome to relax while dinner is being finished." Shizune told Naruto who sat stiff as a board.

Naruto felt fingers running through his hair only to turn and find Haku's lips. "Hi, Yoshi… upmp…"

Haku smiled after the kiss as Naruto's eyes remained wide open. "Isaribi-chan you should try them they taste like ramen." Haku teased.

"Really?" Came from a voice behind Naruto he turned only to catch Isaribi's lips who kissed him deeply. She nodded as she broke the kiss. "You're right, I like it, I will take one of these to go to my room." Isaribi teased as Naruto blushed a shade red the girls didn't even know existed.

"Are you girls teasing our guest?" Tsunade entered the room questioning them as both nodded. "Well it looks like you are keeping him happy until my daughter returns. Keep up the good work." Tsunade stated as she then kissed Naruto on the lips, who promptly passed out. "You're right he does taste like ramen." Tsunade laughed as she left the room. 'This is going to be an interesting evening. I just hope the girls have enough self restraint not to assault him tonight. He is not ready for a relationship just yet, give him some time and I think he will warm up to them, maybe even me.' Tsunade thought to herself and chuckled as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Haku and Isaribi placed Naruto unconscious form back on the couch and then sat beside him. "You think we over did it?" Isaribi asked.

Haku shook her head. "No, we didn't, the Hokage on the other hand did. I am hoping we don't have to add her to the mix if we do then oh boy, are we in trouble, Shizune maybe, but Tsunade-sama, I am not too sure about." Haku replied.

After a few minutes Naruto began to wake. "Hey Sakura-chan, please don't hit me… I didn't know they were going to kiss me… please… don't kill me!" Naruto pleaded as he woke.

Haku placed a finger on his chin a kissed his cheek gently. "Naruto-kun, I will not allow her to kill you, you saved me so you shall be rewarded." Haku whispered into his ear.

"What do you mean rewarded?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to meet Haku's face. In his mind the fox was laughing and howling so much so that Naruto couldn't think straight.

"You will see, in time. For now we will help you with your training. After that we shall see what comes up…" Haku teased as Naruto became confused.

"So Naruto-kun, are you ready for dinner?" Yoshiko's voice came from behind him on the couch from the stairway.

Naruto turned only to mouth 'wow' as he saw Yoshiko in a white kimono with trees on it, her hair held back in a single ponytail and he could swear that he was looking at an angel. "Uh… huh…"

Yoshiko turned and looked down the back of her kimono. "Do you like what you see?" Yoshiko asked as Naruto just nodded dumbly. "Good then we can go to the table, unless you want something from me." Naruto began to nod 'yes' but then his mind cleared and he shook his head. "Hey mom! Is it time for dinner yet?" Yoshiko yelled into the kitchen.

"Yes, take our guest to the table and ask him why he tastes like ramen." Tsunade asked from the depths of the kitchen.

Yoshiko wore a confused look. "Tastes like ramen?"

Haku nodded and proceeded to explain much to Naruto's embarrassment. "Yes we all tasted Naruto's lips, and they taste like ramen."

Yoshiko grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him gently on the lips. She smiled and winked at Naruto. "Yes they do taste like ramen. I wonder why? Let me try them again." Yoshiko then proceeded to kiss him passionately and then lick his lip as she kissed him. Haku and Isaribi watched as Naruto's eyes went wide as he opened his mouth and Yoshiko proceeded to 'clean his tonsils'. "You've gotten better since I kissed your clone. Now do you remember yet about that kiss?" Yoshiko asked as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto thought back and finally placed what she was taking about. "But how do I remember you kissing my clone?"

Yoshiko giggled as his confusion. "Silly, a shadow clone has more uses then just filling an area with copies of yourself. When it is dismissed you gain all the knowledge of that clone. But like all forbidden jutsu it is a double edged sword." Yoshiko explained as Naruto showed his confusion. "If I take a clone into the other room and tell him a secret you will know it after the clone disperses. Now a double edged sword means that while there is benefit there are also drawbacks to this jutsu. First it requires a lot of chakra to initiate the jutsu. Second it will spread your remaining chakra evenly among all the clones you create. Third all fatigue and mental exhaustion the clones have is transferred back to you. Thus it could then cause you to pass out from both mental and physical fatigue when the clones are dispersed."

Naruto nodded but still looked confused. "I think I get it."

"Let's say for example Sakura learned the technique, she barely had enough chakra to make one shadow clone let alone enough to spread across herself and the clone, so she dies by using this jutsu. Sasuke on the other hand could make one clone but would not be able to do much as his reserves would be nearly tapped and his other jutsu would kill him if he or the clone used them. So the shadow clone is useable by jonin and those like us who have high chakra reserves. You can make quite a few more clones than I can, or anyone else for that matter. You could make shadow clones your signature but I would also learn other jutsu to balance your abilities." Yoshiko explained.

"You mean I'm special." Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Yoshiko kissed Naruto gently on the lips. "Yes Naruto-kun you are special, to me and to several other people as you will come to find out over time. Now let's go eat." Yoshiko lead Naruto into the dining room only to have to help him figure out that he still needed lessons in etiquette. Naruto spent the rest of the evening trying not to embarrass himself as Yoshiko showed him the proper way to have a formal dinner. Tsunade was impressed that Naruto hung on Yoshiko's every word and did his best not to embarrass her or make her look bad. At the end of the night Yoshiko walked Naruto home.

Yoshiko looked at Naruto with a kind smile and a longing look in her eyes, Naruto did not understand her look so just filed it under 'have no clue so do nothing'. "Naruto-kun?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes, Yoshiko-chan?" Naruto responded.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Yoshiko asked as Naruto nodded. "I hope you weren't too embarrassed by the actions of me or the others tonight."

Naruto scratched his head and thought back over the evening. "Well there is a lot I still don't understand. Like why Haku-chan, the girl, Isaribi, and your mother all kissed me. I know you like me but why were they kissing me?"

Yoshiko placed a finger on Naruto's lips. "Haku-chan and Isaribi-chan both like you, for who and what you are." Naruto's eyes lit up with fear. "They have guessed that you contain a demon but don't care, they don't know which one and just keep on guessing but I will not tell them. So you secret is still safe, I did not tell them, they are just guessing. Tomorrow after your team meeting and after your missions if you have any come to my house and we will work on some training. You may not bring any of your teammates as Sasuke is not wanted and I will not have Sakura hurting you in front of me. I fear that I would hurt her back if she did so in front of me. As for your sensei, that is up to you to decide. But under no circumstance will you bring Sasuke… unless you want him to be castrated…" Naruto looked confused by the word. "Haku has promised to put ice senbon into his testicles if she sees him on the property." Yoshiko exclaimed as Naruto chuckled.

"I know why you don't like Sasuke-teme, but why do you not like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Can we go inside and talk?" Yoshiko asked as Naruto nodded and opened the door.

Both left their sandals near the door and made their way to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

Yoshiko sat down at the table and smiled. "What do you have?"

"Some really expensive tea." Naruto pulled out a box of tea and Yoshiko laughed. "What?"

"That is the cheapest tea in the village." Yoshiko admitted.

Naruto looked downtrodden. "It cost me ten ryo."

"We shall talk to the place where you got that tomorrow and get your nine ryo, three bu and two shu back." Yoshiko replied but nodded. "That tea would be fine and thank you Naruto-kun."

"You are going to help me get money back from the grocer?" Naruto asked as he put a kettle on the stove. He got a couple of cups out of the cupboard and set them on the counter near the stove.

Yoshiko folded her hands in front of her on the table and looked at Naruto. "So are you going to tell me why you like Sakura so much and I will tell you why I don't like her."

Naruto nodded as he filled both cups and put one down in front of Yoshiko. He sat down and sighed. "You will not repeat this to anyone." Naruto stated and waited until she nodded. "When I was younger I saw this girl with pink hair who was being picked on but when she smiled she looked really pretty in my eyes. One day a bully was attacking her, I ran up and stood up for the girl. The boy looked at me and ran yelling demon. We both know why of course." Naruto stated as Yoshiko nodded and Naruto continued. "She smiled and I felt so good after all the ignoring the people had done of me was gone for the rest of the day. I wanted to see that smile again." Naruto looked almost depressed. "So I would do or say anything to make her smile, it felt so good that I would do anything to have her smile again."

Yoshiko put her hand on his hand. "Naruto-kun, that isn't love. That is yearning for acceptance so hard that you will do anything for it. If I can give you that which you desire, will you not let her abuse you again?" Yoshiko asked.

Naruto was confused. "I love her smile, so I love her." Naruto defended his opinion.

Yoshiko smiled at Naruto and Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "Naruto-kun, there are more fish in the sea and we all can smile. But few of can love. What has she done for you since you got on her team?" Yoshiko asked as she sipped her tea but continued to hold Naruto's hand.

Naruto's eyes began to water. "Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as his body began to shake.

Yoshiko squeezed his hand and smiled warmly. "Naruto-kun… When was the last time she kissed you? Offered a kind word? Thanked you for what you have done for her?"

Naruto eyes began to tear and his body began to shake as he looked at Yoshiko. "Why are you doing this? I love Sakura!"

Yoshiko shifted out of her seat and moved around the table. "Naruto-kun, I didn't say that you couldn't love her. I only asked you what she has done to thank you, has she smiled again for you?" She asked as she wrapped him in a hug. "It's alright Naruto-kun, I'm here for you. I wish I was here sooner but I am here for you."

Naruto put his head into her chest and began to weep. "Why doesn't she show me a smile again?" Naruto pleaded.

"You know why, and for what it is worth Naruto-kun, I am sorry." Yoshiko said as she squeezed tighter. "I do care for you Naruto-kun, very much so." She whispered into his ear.

"How can you like a monster like me? The people I helped don't even like me." Naruto retorted as he continued to cry.

"You helped Haku-chan and she likes you, she has even kissed you. For that matter Hinata-chan, Isaribi-chan and I kissed you. I even believe my mother kissed you. The kiss I gave you… I meant it. I like you very much, more so than you may know. I know how it is to be a jinchuuriki. The looks the hate, I even got it from my mother on occasion. When she was drunk she would look at me like I was a monster. That is one of the reasons I left and came here. They think I'm the prim and proper daughter of the 'Great Tsunade of the Sannin'. I know she loves me but there are times where she does not see me as human. This is a burden that we share that we didn't really ask for. I got my burden a couple years before you. I know there are others like us and we live with our burdens as best as we can. I believe that the best taken care for are in Kumo but the worst are here, you and that boy from Suna, Gaara." Yoshiko explained as Naruto felt a tear drop hit his face. "I know the masks we wear and how much it hurts when those we love show us their darker side. I love my mother but there are times she is to be feared."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Yoshiko's waist and squeezed tightly. "Don't leave me, don't leave me alone." Naruto pleaded as he looked up into Yoshiko's eyes. She answered without a word, she just nodded. They stayed there for a long time before Naruto loosened his grasp. "You aren't going to leave me are you?"

Yoshiko wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "I won't leave you Naruto-kun, if it takes staying here for you to believe me then so be it." She bit her thumb and made a few hand signs and proclaimed. "Summoning jutsu." A small slug appeared. "Go tell mother that I won't be home tonight, Naruto-kun needs me. Tell mother that everything will be alright."

"Yes mistress, I will inform Lady Tsunade now, Lady Yoshiko." The slug disappeared.

Yoshiko smiled weakly. "Guess I'm spending the night. I hope you don't mind sleeping together, I promise I won't try anything." Yoshiko stated as Naruto shook his head and headed towards the bedroom disrobing as he went. Yoshiko picked up the Kimono and other articles of clothing in his wake. She neatly folded his clothes and put them on the dresser. "May I use one of your shirts to sleep in, Naruto-kun?" Yoshiko asked as she slipped out of her Kimono as Naruto nodded. "You may watch as I have also seen you in a state of undress." Yoshiko stated as she stood in her panties and bra. She pulled out a white shirt with an orange Konoha symbol on it. She set it aside and removed her bra in full view of Naruto. Naruto blushed as his eyes opened wide. "I'm honored that you find me attractive, Naruto-kun." Yoshiko stated as she put the shirt on. "I may not be your sexy jutsu but I hope I make you happy."

Naruto looked confused. "You are here and said you would stay. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Yoshiko bowed. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I thought you would have… never mind. Let's go to sleep. I will hug you for as long as you like if that is what you want or I will just lie beside you."

Naruto smiled wearily. "A hug would be nice. If it isn't too much trouble?"

Yoshiko smiled and shook her head. "For you I would do anything."

Naruto stopped and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"For you I would do anything. And I mean it, you are special to me." She neatly folded his clothes and put them on the dresser.

"Is it because we are both jin… whatever with foxes?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yes and no. I can only say a little more than that. We are linked and that I will not deny but I will not force you to take this link you will have to discover it for yourself." Yoshiko stated as she gently pushed Naruto onto the bed. She followed and lay down behind him. She then gently wrapped her arms around him. "I can only show you the paths but you must choose which you will take. Good night Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight Yoshiko-chan…" Naruto replied groggily.

Yoshiko smiled but also a tear fell from her eye. 'What did you truly go through, Naruto-kun? You were not this frail before you they killed you. What steeled your resolve?'

'His promise to the pink banshee, when he realized she was lost to him.' Kyuubi replied in her mind. 'Humans are frail creatures, bereft with emotions that cloud their judgment. He is conflicted between what he perceives as love and what you know is love. He is infatuated with his image of the Haruno girl, but does not truly love her. You have shown him what he didn't want to see. It has been done and there is no turning back now either he breaks or we all die. It will be decided by the time the bastard Uchiha leaves. If he makes the same promise we die.'

Naruto shifted and Yoshiko noticed the tears. "She doesn't love me. She only loves teme." Yoshiko squeezed Naruto gently. "But how can I love Yoshiko-chan, Hinata-chan and Haku-chan? Wouldn't that be betraying Sakura and all I've done for her?" Naruto queried in his sleep.

Yoshiko contemplated Naruto's sleepy question. 'No Naruto-kun it wouldn't be a betrayal. She gave you something you wanted but didn't realize what it was that she gave you so she is ignorant and doesn't care. With how we are now I am sure Hinata-chan will want to take over and show you her feelings tomorrow. I'm sure that Sakura would have killed you on the spot for seeing her bare chest. You are so innocent it isn't funny. I want to show you what love is but you need to understand the basics first.'

'So my host shows her perverted spots.' Aki spoke into Yoshiko's mind.

'It is only perverted if you think about those who you only want to use, Aki. I love him, I know my older self had a lot of influence on this but I also know that I love him with all my being. Without him neither of us would exist, we would be dead.' Yoshiko thought to her guest in her mind.

'That maybe true but if you consummate this now he will fall short of our goal. I know you are fighting urges that you are not used too and your older knowledge can only begin to understand but you need to wait for the right time, he is not ready. Kyuubi told me that his mind is in turmoil and pushing another into his bed might not be good, though Hinata-chan might do the trick as they have a link that is different than ours. If she stays the night you should be here for the night, share some tea or the like but only if he asks you to stay.' Aki commented

"No Hinata-chan what are you doing? Why are you dancing naked in front of a waterfall?" Naruto blurted out in his sleep.

Yoshiko heard the chuckle of the Kyuubi and Aki in her mind. 'Why are you tormenting him?' Yoshiko asked only to be barraged with the sights of the mission to retrieve the bug, specifically the night Hinata was practicing her new maneuver. 'She is actually well developed for a twelve year old. Now I know why she is so shy, she is even bigger than I am.' Again the foxes chuckled in her head. "I will not leave you Naruto-kun… I love you…" Yoshiko settled down and wrapped her arm tighter around Naruto and was soon fast asleep.

------------------

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter sorry it took so long to get it out but had to make it right as I covered a lot of ground here. The story will continue to go slowly in some way and faster in others.

As you can tell I haven't abandoned this or any of my stories just taking my time with them. Life has a way of slowing you down and making you take a look at things.

GraityTheWizard: I am not to that point yet I need to get to Sasuke abandoning the village also how do I get the Fuuma clan into the works if I just let Sakura go? As you can tell from this chapter Naruto is going through shall we say Sakura withdrawls. I hope I gave a plausable enough reason for Naruto's infatuation with the pinkhaired one.

c im a dragon: There will be no rape in my stories. Sasuke isn't stronger than Yoshiko and would die if he tired, Tsunade would maime him, then Haku would freeze him, Hinata would juken him, and so on until Yoshiko herself pierced his heart with a wooden stake. :) That would be if he tried, if he succeeded there would be nothing left of the boy...

Dragon Noir: Part of this chapter was dedicated to you, specifically the confrontation with Danzo and the elders and Tsuande. Hope you enjoyed it.

the dragonbard: I lightend up on Sakura for your benifit but also showed how she was actually treating him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sakura has her own problems and no she will not be joining the harem.

Icey Dragon Flame: Honorable mention... here you go... I am currently updating all of my stories, some like Priestess are taking longer as I'm having near writer's block with that one and others are making slow progress. I have a couple chapters almost ready for my other stories but need to work out some details as usual.

Cheewie Cookies: Again thanks for the help with Betaing. Without your help I would be a much worse writer... AKA I would not be writing as well as I am now, just look at the first few chapters of Naruto's Happyness to see what I mean. You have been a great help in your editing work and big thank you goes out to you. And to my other betas, keep up the work, I do need the feedback so that I can improve. The more eyes the better.

Well another chapter down and more fun had by most. Next chapter, Naruto wakes up in bed with a girl... oh my... wait he went to bed with one.. oh well. 'M' rating shows up in technical terms for things. Also get to see a day of training with Naruto and Team 7, much bashing going to be involved, especially physical. Naruto fights temptation.... Oh and meet the Kyuubi a change of pace... Well enough about the next chapter... well also there is a special get together...


	5. Chapter 5 New realizations

Disclaimer: I only own… hm… let me see… I got sixteen cents… Naruto is not mine… so there :P

Note: Sorry for the delay as I was really sick and had writers block while sick. I hope you enjoy the chapter as there is a lime later on. No lemons for quite a while if I do them at all in this story. Maybe post time skip but not quite yet as Naruto is still nearly 13 and is learning about life. Warning for those who do not like team seven bashing well, too bad I go into it quite good in this chapter… you'll see… muahahahaha…

Chapter 5 – New realizations….

Naruto woke warmer and more refreshed than he had ever before. He attempted to get up only to find an arm wrapped around his waist. Fearing a dead body he jumped out of bed only to drag Yoshiko to the edge of the bed. Yoshiko looked up at Naruto. "Are all our mornings going to be like this, Naruto-kun?" Yoshiko teased.

Naruto confused looked around to see a slug the size of a dog at the foot of the bed. "What happened last night?"

Yoshiko smiled and winked at the slug. "I confessed to you and now I am with your child." Naruto paled and then passed out. "I thought only Hinata-chan did that." Yoshiko stated as she giggled.

"Lady Yoshiko, you did not copulate with the boy did you?" The slug asked.

"No, but it sure was fun to tease him though. I'm sure he doesn't even know what sex is yet. Tell mother I'm fine and will be back home for the regular training sessions I will bring Naruto-kun with me." Yoshiko stated as the Slug disappeared after rolling a bag onto the bed. Yoshiko smirked as she slid off the bed and sat next to the unconscious Naruto. She gently kissed Naruto on the lips, his eyes fluttered open and he then wore a confused look. "I meant it when I told you that I mean every kiss, although I was teasing you about being pregnant though. Nothing happened last night other than us talking, then you seeing me nearly naked, oh and us sleeping in the same bed. The bag is clothes for me so that I can change and go with you to your team training. Your sensei is regularly late isn't he?" Yoshiko asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto nodded his head in her lap. "Yeah, he is usually an hour or more late to the meetings. You can use the shower first but I must warn you that the hot water is rusted shut." Naruto explained.

"Let's get ready have some breakfast and then go to your team meeting. If he is late then we work on one area you are not strong in, we can work on chakra control, taijutsu, or weapons." Yoshiko explained as she took off Naruto's shirt in front of him and threw it on the bed. "Oh and thanks for the shirt."

Naruto wore a puzzled look. "Do you take your clothes off for just anybody?" Naruto then cringed as he thought he was about to get hit.

Yoshiko chuckled as Naruto opened his eyes to see her small breasts bounce with her laughter. "Naruto-kun, only two males have ever seen me in this state of undress, my father, when I was younger, and now you. I meant what I said before. I really like you and I trust you. Also I believe you do not know enough about the female body to be the threat that Sakura believes you are. You are not a pervert even if you spend time with him I'm sure you would only per a pervert with those that you were going to be intimate with. I show you my body only as a way to prove that I trust you. I am willing to show and do more with you but we are too young to do more."

Naruto was now confused, Yoshiko was sitting on his bed only in her panties with him looking at her and she said there was more that they could do. "What do you mean by there is more that we could do?"

Yoshiko pulled on the sheets to bring the bag closer she pulled the bag to herself and opened it. "Yes there is more we can do, we could make babies." Yoshiko teased as Naruto's eyes shot wide. She patted him gently on the chest. "Relax, like I said we are too young for that just yet."

Naruto continued to be confused. "I still don't understand."

Yoshiko rummaged through the bag finally pulling out a book on basic human reproduction. "I know silly that is why I got this book for you. You missed out on this class when you were at the academy, right?" Yoshiko asked as Naruto nodded. "Now I know about your 'sexy jutsu'." Naruto gulped loudly. "I think it is cute you use a jutsu to fight perverts, it is my understanding that it barely affects Jiraiya, am I correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah and he really seems to like it, even the harem jutsu barely phases him. I mean I can knock that jerk Ebisu out but ero-sennin just leers at all of them and afterwards I just feel dirty." Naruto explained.

"Good, that is what I wanted to hear. The body is a temple and looking at it only with want and desire is wrong, but no, longing for connection isn't wrong. I am sure if I were to completely disrobe you wouldn't be anything more than embarrassed, as would be the same if you were to take off your boxers." Yoshiko stated as she pulled her bag off of his chest.

"Why would you take off all your clothes in front of me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you are too young to have children but you must learn how they are made and where they come from." Yoshiko berated Naruto.

"Why, I'll never have children, the instructors that the academy said so." Naruto stated with a sad dejected look on his face. Yoshiko kissed him gently on the lips. "What was that for?"

Yoshiko smiled wryly. "That is to remind you that I'm still here. I am a girl and you are a boy, it takes one of each to make a baby. Just by removing our underwear and doing a single action we could have a child in nine or so months." Yoshiko explained.

Naruto paled. "No, you're not taking my boxer off of me."

Yoshiko laughed gently at Naruto who had not moved. "Naruto-kun, that one action is to have sex, complete that and the chance for having a child goes from zero to at least ten percent or higher depending on other factors. I also would not take your boxer off unless you asked me too." Yoshiko said seductively. Naruto looked up into her eyes fearfully. "Relax Naruto-kun, I will not force anything upon you. We also need to get you to your team meeting. I know your sensei Kakashi, is always late but I want to spend some time training you before he gets there."

Naruto was surprised that someone wanted to train with him. He sat up and dropped his boxers and ran into the bathroom, leaving Yoshiko with a blush on her face and wondering just how much of a pervert she actually was. Naruto finished his shower and came out into the room in the buff again this caused Yoshiko to blush and fight the urge to throw him to the bed and ravage him for an hour or so. She fought the urge and dropped her panties right as Naruto's face was at her crotch level giving him a full view of that area. Naruto blushed at the sight but also wore a confused look.

Naruto pointed to her labia and looked fearfully at Yoshiko. "Why does it look like that?"

Yoshiko looked down as he had not fully pulled up his boxers. "Well I know why you look like that. That is what I will explain later, you can look if you like. This is how a female looks in the area where you have your clouds cover." Naruto's hand approached only to flinch away when Yoshiko tapped him on the hand gently. "You can only touch if you are my boyfriend, my lover or my mate."

Naruto looked up at her with a confused look. "Mate?"

"Mate is the designation of whom you will have children with. I would be either your wife, lover or consort, any of those titles would do. As you are not ready for that type of relationship just yet you can look but not touch." Yoshiko explained.

"But why are you showing me?" Naruto asked, befuddled as this girl had willingly shown him her naked body and to top it off she was not hitting him for looking at her.

"I want you to become that which I described. I want you to become my mate, my consort, my husband." Yoshiko admitted with a sigh.

"But what about me liking Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She has made no claim on you other than as her whipping boy, which I can't stand. You are better than that. Get dressed and think about what you want in a prospective mate. I will take a shower and be back out in a few minutes. We can work further on your sexy jutsu tonight before bed. Like I said last night I am not going to leave or abandon you. I know you like Sakura but please, for my sake and yours, take a look at how she treats you over the next month and how Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Isaribi-chan, Yakumo-chan and I treat you, figure out which you prefer and we will talk about it later. Now get your stuff ready for your team meeting." Yoshiko explained as she sauntered into the bathroom with only a towel over her shoulder. Naruto watched as he hips swung from side to side.

"Ah!!!" Naruto screamed as his frustration level hit a boiling point. Naruto finished getting dressed and then thought about what Yoshiko had told him. Yoshiko was not asking him to change only to look at the how Sakura treated him.

Yoshiko exited the bathroom with a smirk on her face and the towel wrapped around her head. Again she was naked and sauntering towards Naruto. "I fixed your hot water in the shower. Looks like the landlord tried to weld it solid so that you couldn't use it. Being the daughter of a Sannin can be beneficial. Now sit there and watch here are some more pointers for your sexy jutsu." Yoshiko explained as she grabbed a pair of panties and turned her back towards Naruto and bend over at the waist. She slowly pulled up the panties and then smiled as she saw Naruto blush. "Get an eye full? I will explain what you saw later, but for now let's go to your team meeting." Yoshiko stated as she quickly dressed.

'**Naughty little vixen.'** Kyuubi stated to Yoshiko as she smirked.

'Hey I will get my mate it I have to strap him down and teach him about 'the birds and the bees'.' Yoshiko rebutted. The Kyuubi and Aki both chuckled as Naruto's face went blank.

'Why are you laughing fur ball?' Naruto asked mentally.

'**You will find out, and why don't you chase this vixen? She seems willing and even desires you.'** Kyuubi told Naruto.

'No, no, no, bad Naruto thinking dirty thought!' Naruto proclaimed mentally to the Kyuubi's delight.

"Talking with Kyuubi?" Yoshiko asked as she cupped Naruto's face as Naruto nodded.

"That damn fox is a pervert. He's saying that you were willing and that you desire me." Naruto said with a little bit of disgust.

Yoshiko blushed at Naruto attempting to defend her honor. "You are sweet Naruto-kun, but the fox is right. I do desire you as a mate. Don't sell yourself short Naruto-kun. You are loved by several people in this village as well as by several people outside of it. I do want you the way the fox intones but also I don't want to force you into anything you are not ready for." Yoshiko stated as she lightly kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Why would you or anyone want a loser like me?" Naruto asked in a dejected voice.

Yoshiko pulled Naruto up and out the door. "Naruto-kun, just because one girl keeps rejecting you doesn't mean you are not desirable. If you weren't desirable I wouldn't have spent the night. I feel your pain but also I'm attracted to you, as are others. Our attraction isn't shallow like those that follow your teammate Sasuke. They want him for what for what he represents, not for what or who he is. The do not want to take the time to get to know him as they think they already know who he is. I have spent time with you and think you are quite special, special enough to love. The more I get to know you the more sure that I am that I'm in love with you. I know it will take time for you to understand the emotions of love. From what you described last night you have want and desire for what Sakura could give to you but not love." Yoshiko explained.

Naruto sighed as they continued on the path to the bridge. "You may be right Yoshiko-chan, but I don't know. If what you say is true than I desire attention from her only to fulfill my need for attention."

Yoshiko ran her fingers through Naruto's hair in a messing fashion. "You are smarter than most people give you credit for, Naruto-kun."

"How can you say he's smart? He's a baka tried and true, not like Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated as her demeanor changed from angry at Naruto to fawning over Sasuke who just attempted to ignore her.

"Okay Naruto-kun, we're here now come with me onto the grass we are going to so some training." Yoshiko proclaimed as Naruto began to jump up and down. Yoshiko chuckled at Naruto's antics for she knew that Naruto would not like the exercise they were going to do. "Okay Naruto-kun, sit down like I do and touch your knees to mine and place your hands upon mine." Yoshiko instructed as she sat down Indian style with her palms up. Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

Naruto placed his hands upon Yoshiko's and looked her quizzically in the eyes. "So what do we do now?"

Yoshiko leaned forward and bowed her head slightly. "Touch your forehead to mine and let a little of your tenant's chakra touch my hands, only a little, we're going to work on getting your chakra under control." Yoshiko whispered as Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded agreement.

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the two blondes. "What are they doing?"

"Like I care. So Sasuke-kun would you like to go out to lunch after the team meeting?" Sakura asked loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto just raised his head enough to shake it and place it back upon Yoshiko's.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto found himself in the sewers he had come to hate. "Damn I'm near the fox again."

"No, we are near the fox." Yoshiko said as she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Wait… how? How are you here?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"You are the vessel of my sire so if we have a close enough connection we can enter your seal and talk to you, Naruto-kun." A small fox on a leash held by Yoshiko replied to Naruto's question.

"So this is your demon?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Aki and Yoshiko nodded. "Not much of a fox demon." Naruto stated as he began to laugh.

"Naruto-kun, be nice, I could tell you the implications of having a sewer for a mindscape if you are not nice. I had to nearly order Aki-chan here to be nice so that we could help you with Kyuubi." Yoshiko scolded Naruto.

Naruto began to sulk. "Sorry, Yoshiko-chan, Aki-chan, I won't do it again. You are kind of cute by the way." Naruto's complement brought up Aki's spirits.

"Here follow me to the damn fox hole. No offense Aki-chan." Naruto attempted to defend himself.

"None taken, my sire can be how would your friend Shikamaru put it? 'Troublesome' at times." Aki proclaimed much to Naruto's delight.

"So Aki-chan, why are you wearing a leash?" Naruto asked as they entered a large room with a double barred gate with a paper on the front of it with the word 'seal' on it.

"**It is because it represents the seal she is bound by kit."** Kyuubi replied in a booming voice.

"So why can't I put you on a leash?" Naruto teased.

"**You could if I allowed it. It might even be fun if you wanted to use it for other purposes." **Kyuubi teased.

Naruto looked perplexed as Yoshiko walked up to the cage and Naruto became fearful for her safety. "You shouldn't go close to him, he's dangerous!" Naruto yelled.

Yoshiko looked in the cage and then began to laugh. "I see now why the great Kyuubi is so hard on Naruto-kun." Yoshiko proclaimed.

"**You will hush child, not a word to the kit or we all will die right now." **Kyuubi proclaimed in much anger.

Yoshiko continued to giggle. "No wonder he is having problems with understanding girls. I want to run some tests at the hospital later to verify my hypothesis. Oh, Kyuubi, your secret is safe for now. But that isn't the reason I am here. I am here to figure out why Naruto-kun's chakra control is shot. I know Kyuubi is giving you unstable chakra but I want to understand why." Yoshiko asked the growling Kyuubi.

"**I only have the Yin portion of my chakra and it is the most unstable part of my chakra, the Yang is sealed away elsewhere. Either he has to figure out how to control his emotions or I will need my other chakra. The worst part is that he is not ready to have both chakras in his system. The Yang will settle the chakra control problem but as he is now it will overpower his chakra coils and destroy his body."** The Kyuubi explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before you damn fox?" Naruto demanded.

Yoshiko grabbed his arm gently. "Naruto-kun calm down. This is what Kyuubi is talking about. Your anger fuels the transformation. It might only get worse before it gets better, Naruto-kun. Control is what you need so we will work on both your normal and you demon chakra control. I will talk to a special person who will train me and help you to control your demon chakra."

Naruto looked surprised and confused. "Why would you do this for me?"

"**She has chosen you as her mate, being a fellow jinchuuriki tops off the mix. She like her great-grandfather will be able to control demon chakra. I can only offer you some help as I stated before I'm impressed by your ability to deal with your situation, kit." **Kyuubi stated.

Naruto skewed his face in confusion. "Why are you calling me kit?"

The Kyuubi laughed. **"You are young and thus you are a kit. I have other reasons but they are my own. Now your teammates are getting nosy so deal with them."** Kyuubi ordered as the room dissolved to a view of his knees touching Yoshiko's.

(Back to real world)

Naruto and Yoshiko both took a deep breath and then sighed at the same time. "Why are you working with the dobe when you could work with the elite, someone like me?" Sasuke whispered into Yoshiko's ear.

Sasuke felt himself being hit on the chin and then flying back towards the bridge at incredible speeds. He landed in a heap in the stream. "Don't ever spit in my ear again. You know I don't like you and have no inclination towards you. Now will either keep your distance or I will not heal your bruised jaw. Next time I will make you the 'sterile' Last Uchiha." Yoshiko growled as her eyes changed from brown slits to round pupils as she calmed down. Naruto chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly.

Sakura stormed over and brought back her hand to strike Naruto only to stop as she saw a quizzical raised eyebrow from Yoshiko. "You shouldn't laugh at Sasuke-kun." Sakura then slapped the back of Naruto's head sending it into Yoshiko's head and making him fall onto her on top of her in a compromising position, Naruto's face in Yoshiko's chest. "Naruto baka."

Yoshiko smiled at Naruto as she rubbed her head. "You have a hard head Naruto-kun. Sakura-teme, while I like this pose with Naruto-kun, there is more that I need to do before we end up like this again. Now why did you hit him?"

"He is a baka. A true idiot and is worthless." Sakura retorted. Naruto looked down at Yoshiko as she frowned and nodded. Sakura smiled as she saw the nod. "See even she agrees that you are a baka".

Naruto extracted himself from the Yoshiko's legs wrapped around his waist. He then helped Yoshiko to standing position. He winked at Yoshiko who touched his face affectionately just after Sakura turned to run to help Sasuke out of the creek. Naruto smiled wide and turned to his teammates. "I may be a baka but at least I'm not all wet." Naruto proclaimed happily.

"Shut up Naruto-baka. Here Sasuke-kun, let me help you." Sakura exclaimed as she helped up Sasuke.

Sasuke winced as Yoshiko approached and did several hand signs. "Hold still damn it. I will heal your face but if you take this as me liking you I will permanently break your sternum and tell my mother not to help you. Do I make myself clear?" Yoshiko stated as Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi chose this moment to appear. "Yo, I see that the love is flowing between Sasuke and Yoshiko, finally."

Kakashi barley noticed the kunai flying his direction, but he did catch it. "Watch your comments or you will either die or I will kill this student." Yoshiko indicated her target was Sasuke as he paled. "I was working with Naruto-kun but Sasuke-chan here decided to interfere and I broke his jaw, I'm fixing it now so he can go on missions tomorrow." Yoshiko explained as she finished healing Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke being healed, as he knew something special had happened when they had met Kyuubi. He also could not shake a feeling that the Kyuubi was up too something. "So what type of training are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I'm glad you asked that Naruto. We are doing taijutsu sparing today. Would you like to join us Yoshiko-hime?"

Yoshiko smirked. "Yes I would love too." Yoshiko responded but missed the evil smile that crept up on Sakura's face.

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Okay everyone let's go to training ground sixteen and double time." Kakashi used shunshin jutsu to get there quickly. Naruto and Yoshiko were there in a matter of minutes followed by a slightly winded Sasuke and finally by a badly winded Sakura. "Looks like you two need to work on your conditioning. Naruto and Yoshiko-hime aren't even winded and they made it here first." Kakashi proclaimed as Sasuke's face became dark. "Now we will pair up with Naruto versus Sasuke first. We then will have Sakura versus Yoshiko-hime, Naruto versus Sakura, followed by Sasuke versus Yoshiko-hime, and finally Naruto versus Yoshiko-hime. Now take your places Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto moved into his usual position taking a loose stance as Yoshiko looked on and just shook her head. Sasuke took a tight stance and readied himself. "Hey dobe, I win, I get a date with Yoshiko-chan."

Naruto was about ready to speak up and then he saw the anger in Sakura's face. "No, teme, I will not make that bet as it is for Yoshiko-chan to figure out who she wants to date. I couldn't fulfill my end no matter what if she said no. So, no bet." Yoshiko smiled as Naruto's proclamation knowing he actually made the right decision.

"So you actually have some brains but I will still have her." Sasuke proclaimed as Kakashi dropped his hand for them to begin. Naruto became so angry with Sasuke that he charged blindly in at Sasuke. Sasuke took the free attack and used a roundhouse kick to the side of the head that sent Naruto sprawling onto the ground. "See dobe, you can't beat me. I'm an elite, an Uchiha." Sasuke then punched Naruto in the face as he rose to get up. Thus he landed face first on the ground spitting up dirt. Sasuke laughed at Naruto. Naruto appeared to get to his knees only to roll away to a standing position when Sasuke attempted to kick him in the side. The beating of Naruto by Sasuke proceeded for several minutes.

Yoshiko noticed that Sasuke was using his Sharingan while he was sparing. "So how long does the Naruto-beatings last?" Yoshiko asked Kakashi.

"Oh, only until they work up a sweat." Kakashi stated as he continued to read his book.

"Have you taken a look at Naruto-kun's taijutsu style?" Yoshiko questioned.

"Yep, and he hasn't got any style." Kakashi succinctly answered.

"So where does the lion's share of your time go to in training?" Yoshiko asked.

"Where it is needed." Kakashi replied.

"So, the fact that Naruto-kun can't even do the academy taijutsu to an acceptable level is okay with you? Are you trying to get your team killed?" Yoshiko angrily pointed out.

"I have two other members to my team." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah a book worm and a stuck up Uchiha, so what is your point? You should spend your time with the less efficient members of your team. Most specifically Sakura over there, she has no practical skill and would get her teammates killed if not for them. She should at least take a supporting role." Yoshiko proclaimed.

Kakashi turned and looked at her. "You know you could help her with that, I hear your doing training with the other teams but Sasuke is not invited. Why not invite Sakura along so that she could learn a thing or two."

Yoshiko continued to watch as Naruto continued to not be fast enough to either block or execute an attack on Sasuke. "Sasuke is not allowed onto the family property because of his clan's propensity to steal jutsu."

Kakashi looked offended. "Sasuke would never steal jutsu from fellow leaf shinobi."

"Tell that to Rock Lee, and if you didn't realize it I'm not a leaf shinobi." Yoshiko retorted.

"Ah, but your mother is and the property is considered hers, so there is no worries about him taking anything." Kakashi countered.

"Tell Haku-chan or I that. He wants both of us for breeding stock and nothing more. By the way what have you done to help fix Naruto-kun's terrible taijutsu?" Yoshiko asked.

Kakashi failed to pull his face out of the book. "He's doing fine. Okay that is enough girls turn. If you would hime."

Sakura and Yoshiko both took taijutsu poses and showed they were at the ready. Sakura had an evil smirk on her face and Yoshiko should have known that something dirty was coming but thought this was only a spar not a duel of love. Sakura feinted with a left jab and did a roundhouse with her right hand that connected with Yoshiko's face sending her fifteen feet away. "That will teach you for pushing your way in on Sasuke-kun and for hurting him!" Sakura yelled at Yoshiko.

Naruto took a second to look at what had happened and went over it in his mind. 'You know, she might actually be crazy.' Naruto thought to himself as he approached Yoshiko. He offered her a hand and she took it and stood up. "Are you okay, Yoshiko-chan?"

Yoshiko wiped the blood from her lip as she nodded. "Yeah thanks for your concern Naruto-kun. This is part of why I like you as opposed to Sasuke-teme." Yoshiko admitted quietly enough for only Naruto to hear.

Yoshiko moved back to the starting position and bowed only to have a foot brought up into her face, again sending her back a dozen feet. "I know you're talking about me bitch! Now bring it." Naruto moved to help only for Yoshiko to shake her head but smiled warmly at him.

Yoshiko looked at Kakashi who continued to lean against a tree and read his book. "Am I allowed to use as much force as necessary?" Yoshiko asked.

Kakashi waved his hand up and down. "Yeah, yeah sure whatever."

It was Yoshiko's turn to smile evilly. "You know what my mother's legendary strength is right? I have been holding back I see you have the beginnings of it but lack the skill to actually use it." Yoshiko bragged as she ducked below a punch only to return an upper-cut of her own sending Sakura up in the air, Yoshiko then spun and kicked Sakura in the ribs, sending her collapsing in a heap twenty feet away. "You are still not ready to be a kunoichi, Sakura-teme. I have two years on you chronologically and several years training under a Sannin. You think you can take me then come and get me."

Sakura coughed several times but no blood came out. "You don't hit that hard." Sakura stated as she rose and ran at Yoshiko. Yoshiko appeared to effortlessly avoid each of Sakura's strikes while doing none of her own. After a few minutes of this Sakura was panting hard. "Hold still bitch so I can slap that smile off your face." Sakura demanded as Naruto watched the display of avoidance. Naruto whistled at Yoshiko's display of talent. Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto only to hit him in the arm. "Shut up Naruto-baka!"

"Ow, damn it Sakura, you hit me with that kunai!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You should have avoided it baka." Sakura replied in panting starts and stops.

"Okay enough, Naruto your turn to go against Sakura." Kakashi stated, not even looking up from his book.

Naruto got back into his stance again and appeared to be waiting for Sakura to make the first move. Yoshiko watched Kakashi and Sasuke out of the corner of her eye as Sakura brought her breathing under control. Naruto just waited doing nothing other than shifting his weight between his feet. Sakura smirked and motioned for Naruto come closer, to which Naruto did. Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach without warning than the punched him in the face as he doubled over. "Got the baka." Sakura exclaimed happily. Naruto picked himself up twenty feet away and rubbed the blood seeping from his lip with his right hand. Sakura then did several hand signs and two clones appeared. She then ran at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he made his normal hand sign for his signature clones only to stop when Kakashi spoke up. "No Naruto you may not use jutsu, this is taijutsu practice not ninjutsu practice."

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was a complete idiot as Sasuke smirked. "But she is using clones…" Naruto whined as Sakura pummeled Naruto and sent him flying into a tree.

"Naruto, don't leave your guard so open." Kakashi scolded Naruto as Yoshiko scowled at the jonin.

Naruto slowly stood up as he heard his back realign itself. 'Damn she hits hard.' He turned to see a spider webbed indentation in the tree from where he had hit. "Dang Sakura-chan, I thought that this was a spar not a kill Naruto session." Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto ducked a kunai thrown by Sakura and noticed it would have hit him in the head if he had not ducked.

"Get back out here baka and finish this spar." Sakura demanded. Naruto shrugged off the stiffness in his back as he returned to the area for the spar. He smiled and then ducked a kick from Sakura only to have to jump back as she turned and did a spinning punch. "Hold still damn it."

"An enemy will not stand still for you to just hit them. All the strength in the world is useless if you can't hit your target. That was a very good evasion Naruto-kun." Yoshiko proclaimed as Naruto rolled back to avoid yet another kick. Sakura became increasingly upset at not being able to hit Naruto.

"Okay, now Sasuke and Yoshiko-hime, your turn." Kakashi proclaimed as Naruto stood only to be sent flying into a tree and fall into the bushes.

Yoshiko ran towards where Naruto had landed only to be intercepted by Sasuke. "I win you go out on a date with me." Sasuke proclaimed as Yoshiko shook her head and Sakura fumed. Sasuke disappeared from view as Yoshiko bent backwards only to be missed by Sasuke's foot. Yoshiko cart wheeled backwards as Sasuke pulled his leg in. 'How did she avoid that? I have better speed than she does but she was able to predict the attack. Guess I will turn it up a notch.' Sasuke again disappeared but Yoshiko somersaulted forward and then did a reverse foot sweep taking out Sasuke's footing as he appeared again in the same position only to land on his back. "How?"

Yoshiko smirked as she retook her fighting stance. "Not going to tell."

Kakashi looked up from her book at this point and began to watch the spar. Sasuke again attempted to kick her in the stomach or face only to have his foot pulled up and found himself thrown into the bushes. "Sasuke, you are not remembering your basics. Don't use the same move so often. You need wear your opponent down before you do a finishing move." Kakashi stated as he went back to reading.

Everyone heard a loud crack and a scream of pain from the bushes as Naruto emerged holding his left arm. "Damn dislocated shoulder." Naruto exclaimed as he walked back by Kakashi.

"I told you not to let your guard down didn't I?" Kakashi scolded.

Naruto grumbled about stupid 'one eyed jonin'. Yoshiko's face darkened as she saw Sasuke charge her. "Watch out Yo…" Naruto attempted to yell only to have Sakura cover his mouth and nose. Naruto removed the offending appendage and glared at Sakura. "What did you do that for?"

"Shut up Naruto. Leave them to their spar and don't interfere." Sakura stated in a dark tone.

Naruto scowled at Sakura as he was getting fed up with what he had observed. She had broken the rules only to be rewarded, twice. Naruto turned to watch Yoshiko and Sasuke fight. Yoshiko movements were fluid and appeared to have a grace that Sasuke lacked. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan yet again. Naruto watched and could have sworn that Sasuke, instead of hitting Yoshiko in the chest groped her. Yoshiko turned red then was kicked in the stomach by a smirking Sasuke. 'Oh boy is he in trouble.' Naruto thought to himself as he rolled his shoulder to try to loosen it up.

Yoshiko attempted to stand only to find out that she was now airborne. Sakura smiled brightly as Sasuke appeared behind her back. Sasuke kicked his leg at her head only to find her leg kicking his ankle. "You blocked, that is fine, Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke yelled as he brought his foot down to hit Yoshiko in the stomach only to find a hand in the way and her feet firmly placed on the ground. Yoshiko smirked and wagged her finger back and forth. "How?"

Yoshiko brought her hand back and slammed it into Sasuke's face sending him into the stream. "Grope me will you? Bastard! You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand! Now Kakashi if this is what you think constitutes a spar then you're gravely mistaken. Now Naruto-kun would you be a dear and come here, please?" Yoshiko asked in a sweet voice.

"Yoshiko-hime I haven't declared the spar with Sasuke over." Kakashi stated as heard Sasuke climbing out of the water. "Sasuke, no ninjutsu and that is an order."

Sasuke had just finished the hand signs for Chidori and had started to gather chakra to his hand. Yoshiko smirked as she made several hand signs and wood came out of her palms. "You want to go bastard? I'll kick your ass seven ways from Sunday and then my mother will kill you slowly." Yoshiko voice seethed with venom. Naruto smirked as he figured Sasuke wouldn't back down but also was worried that Yoshiko might get hurt. Everyone's eyes widened as black marks started move from Sasuke's neck and across his face. Yoshiko's eyes changed from surprise to absolute hatred.

"Kakashi temper your student before I kill him." Came from behind Kakashi everyone turned to see Tsunade standing with a look of anger on her face. "Well…"

"Sasuke… simmer down, we don't need an incident." Kakashi stated as he shut his book.

Sasuke looked between Kakashi and Tsunade and then released the jutsu. "Fine… I'm going home." Sasuke stated as he left the training grounds.

Sakura ran after Sasuke calling to him. "Sasuke, wait up do you still want to go to lunch now?"

Naruto watched as he pushed his shoulder back into joint with a clunk and a grimace. Tsunade walked over to Kakashi, not looking too happy. "Kakashi? I would like to know why a taijutsu spar had degraded into an all out brawl."

Kakashi sighed as he put his book away. "Well you see, Yoshiko-hime was frustrating Sasuke and he is a little hot-headed."

Tsunade growled at this explanation. "So what is the excuse for Sakura sucker punching Naruto? And why did you allow her to use ninjutsu while you forbade Naruto from doing the same?"

"Naruto knows Shadow clone jutsu while Sakura only knows the standard clone jutsu, so I thought it fair." Kakashi replied in a lazy voice.

Tsunade sighed at his response. "Kakashi, I came out here to take my daughter and Naruto out to lunch but I find that your student is about to assassinate my daughter, while your other student is attempting to kill the person who brought me here. Do you see a problem with this picture?"

Kakashi raised his hands in defense. "I had everything under control. Your daughter was never in any danger."

Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and looked him in the eye. "That isn't the point, your team was conducting a spar, it is meant to hone skills and help with the members understanding of how the others will fight so that they can cover for deficiencies in one member with the strength of another."

"Well if you put it that way. Sasuke is the strongest on the team with Sakura a second followed lastly by Naruto." Kakashi admitted.

"Still here!" Naruto yelled as Yoshiko began to scan Naruto for injuries with a diagnostic jutsu.

Kakashi ignored Naruto as Tsunade looked at Naruto with a sympathetic smile. "So what have you done to help fix that problem and balance your team?"

Kakashi looked up and raised his finger to his chin. "Well… Naruto is our ninjutsu specialist, Sasuke is our assault specialist and Sakura is our genjutsu person."

"Okay if Naruto is the ninjutsu specialist then how many jutsu does he know?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi answered.

"How many genjutsu does Sakura know?" Tsunade asked.

"Drawing a blank…" Kakashi replied in a joking tone.

"Okay, so how is Sasuke's taijutsu and ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"His taijutsu still requires him to increase his strength and his stamina otherwise it is excellent. He also has quite an array of ninjutsu, from fire to electric attacks." Kakashi responded proudly.

Tsunade turned to Yoshiko. "Report…"

Yoshiko shook her head. "Naruto-kun has a dislocated shoulder, a cracked humerus, a minor skull fracture and several fractured vertebra. His 'guest' is healing him but he will need an infusion of calcium to finish the job by tomorrow. I also see that he has several other injuries that are healing slower than expected. If Sakura-teme hits him on the head again I swear I will tear…" Yoshiko began to rant only to be cut off by her mother.

"That is quite enough young lady. Now, I want an assessment of the team's skills." Tsunade requested.

"You sent her to test my team? How could you?" Kakashi asked as he felt offended that the Hokage would question his training techniques.

"First there was a message from sensei to check up on your students, it was a note to himself but since he isn't here I took the liberty of asking my daughter to do the assessment. She is more than qualified to be a chunin or even a low-level jonin. Now, please give me your assessment without too many opinions, if you would." Tsunade asked politely.

"Sit down this is going to take some time." Yoshiko replied as she guided Naruto to sit. "First I must say that the lack of progress for this group of genin is disturbing as they have the legendary Kakashi Hatake as their sensei. First I know he knows what chakra affinity that Sasuke has but neither of his other students. Am I right Kakashi?" Yoshiko asked the question directly at Kakashi.

"Yes, well he already demonstrated that he knew how to use fire jutsu. As expected from an Uchiha but he also had an affinity with lightning." Kakashi explained.

"Did you check the other students for said affinity?" Yoshiko asked as Kakashi shook his head.

"I am guessing that Sakura-teme is an earth affinity and Naruto-kun is an air affinity. That is a rare affinity and should be mentored. Now I currently know their taijutsu capabilities. Naruto is worst off, sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to be honest. He can hold his own but has glaring holes in both his attack and defense. I would say he would have to learn toad style fighting to improve at all, that could be helped by the pervert teaching him a few things, Kakashi did have a good point in keeping your guard up, Naruto-kun but you were left in a situation where you were put at a severe disadvantage." Yoshiko explained as Naruto just nodded and she could tell it was just going in 'one ear and out the other'.

"How could you tell all that from just a couple spars?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not just another pretty face. My mother taught me how to be a shinobi so that I could defend myself against them. Now shall I continue?" Yoshiko asked as Kakashi nodded. "Now Naruto-kun's taijutsu is not even out of the academy good…"

"Hey I resent that!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto-kun, I would rather be honest than have you killed because you thought your skill was better than it was. In the spar, Sasuke used his Sharingan. It has several weaknesses that can be exploited. I tell you this so that you can use them to both help yourself and help your team. When I fought him I didn't use any special style which it could pick apart and then use against me. I mostly avoided his attacks then used his own lack of stamina against him. You Naruto-kun, are a stamina freak, we could spar for hours before we start to tire, and go all out for maybe a couple of hours at a time, neither of your teammates could do that." Yoshiko stated.

"So how do the others rate Yoshiko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I would say that Sakura rates mid chunin in strength, but only when attacking you. If she were to use that in an actual battle she might actually damage an opponent. Her actual taijutsu skill is low to mid genin. I'm sure she doesn't know any genjutsu other than the regular clone and the transformation jutsus. So unless an opponent wanted to change into you or me they would be safe." Yoshiko explained as Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke is an enigma. His skills are solid chunin for fighting and jutsu but his attitude is strictly academy level at best. His obsession with his brother is ruining his life and is using his Sharingan as a crutch. He needs to learn to care about something other than himself. My only complaint is that he does not have the stamina that you would expect from a chunin." Yoshiko stated in a monotone voice.

"Interesting assessment, how you back that up. I believe that Sasuke is ready to be a chunin." Kakashi proudly proclaimed.

"Traitor." Naruto exclaimed, as everyone looked at him confused. "What he stated when we became a team that we are there to support each other? How did you put it? 'Those who break the rules are scum, those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash. What do you call what you've done with Sakura and me?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"You are still part of the team." Kakashi rebutted.

"Who gets all the attention? Whose jutsu needs the most work? Mine followed by Sakura. I know I have terrible chakra control but have you done anything beyond tree climbing to help with that?" Naruto asked almost hurt.

"I did nominate you all for the chunin exams." Kakashi recounted.

"Yeah, and you let us go headlong in Wave." Naruto rebutted.

"Hey, we won that fight." Kakashi retorted.

"Yeah with Zabuza dying and Haku-chan nearly doing the same." Naruto stated.

Tsunade looked on and shook her head. "Enough, I will keep this in mind when I choose missions. Now Yoshiko-chan and Naruto you are both coming with me. Kakashi you're dismissed." Tsunade stood and walked over to Naruto as Yoshiko helped him stand as his arm still hurt.

---------

Naruto entered the restaurant only to have his sore arm grabbed by the man at the door. "Ow! Let me go!" Naruto protested.

"You will release my genin as he is accompanying me to lunch, unless you don't want me or any of my shinobi to dine here." Tsunade stated authoritatively.

"No, Hokage-sama, we just didn't know that he was your guest." The man released Naruto quickly as Yoshiko examined the arm.

"I will over look this just once and if he wants to press charges I will allow it, as he is injured. So I would apologize if I were you." Tsunade explained as the color left the man's face.

"I'm so sorry sir, I meant no disrespect but we did have orders not to allow you inside this establishment. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." The man stated kindly.

"It's all right, don't worry about it." Naruto said in an attempt to draw attention away from himself.

The host came up to Tsunade and bowed. "Your party is already here Hokage-sama, I'll lead you to the table." The host guided the three to a private room in back.

Naruto was surprised to see several people he knew and a couple he didn't. Sitting around a table were Hinata, Haku, Shizune, that Isaribi girl, Anko, Yakumo, an elderly man, and an older male Hyuuga. Naruto was surprised that he was going to be sitting with all these people. Yoshiko pointed to a seat in between herself and Hinata. Naruto quietly took the seat.

"Naruto-kun, what happened, your arm has a fracture?" Hinata asked.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura sucker punched me into a tree when we were sparing." Naruto replied quietly. Most of the table was surprised that he left off the 'chan' suffix on Sakura's name. Naruto was fidgeting below the table as his nerves were going crazy, mostly because he was in an expansive restaurant and didn't know what to do other than run.

Naruto felt a gentle hand touch his. "Naruto-kun, let me show you the restroom so you can wash up." Hinata offered as she stood and offered him her hand.

Naruto wore a broad smile. "Sure that would be great Hinata-chan!" Naruto loudly exclaimed as he stood up and took her hand. He did notice Hinata's cheeks turn red when he touched her hand. Naruto left with Hinata.

"Initial impressions? Kurama-san?" Tsunade inquired.

"A broken arm is a little excessive for a simple spar is it not?" Takashi Kurama asked.

"His teammates use him as a punching bag, but he is quite resilient. He should be fine by the morning. That is one of his special gifts." Tsunade explained.

"Let's not beat around the bush Hokage-sama. That is an ability that the Kyuubi gave him as far as anyone can determine." Yakumo stated bluntly.

Takashi and Hiashi were surprised that someone Naruto's age knew his secret. "She did not break the law, Tsunade-sama. We all know that he contains that spirit. So Yakumo-chan has broken no laws." Haku stated to relieve the tension of the adults. Tsunade had suspected that they knew but could not prove it until now.

"Are all these girls after the boy?" Hiashi asked as all the girls nodded. "Well if the father of the bride pays for the wedding then it will be easier for us will it not, Takashi-san?" Hiashi teased, only to see Takashi dumbly nod his head.

"So how is this boy supposed to keep a household of so many girls and women satisfied and properly taken care of?" Takashi asked as the idea hit him.

"Well it appears that Naruto is actually well to do, he owns several of the business buildings in the village and also has a substantial savings account. He and several of his prospective wives are also shinobi, so they will have several income streams to take care of the house. As for satisfying the girls they came up with a creative method when they are 'in need', he is actually quite good with the shadow clone jutsu and would be able to deal with that problem for all of them at once." Tsunade explained with a blush. "So is it agreed that the wedding will be after he turns sixteen or sometime before his eighteenth birthday." Tsunade asked as everyone nodded.

"Does he not have an option in these negotiations?" Hiashi queried.

"No, he does not. I have been assured that he will abide by them." Tsunade stated as she looked directly at Yoshiko who smiled and nodded.

Hinata lead a smiling Naruto back to the table. Naruto wore a stupid grin. "I told him I would share him with others so that he could feel loved. Oh, and I kissed him." Hinata exclaimed with a red face.

Naruto flopped down on the seat as his brain was in overload. 'First Yoshiko-chan, now Hinata-chan. Are all these girls going to kiss me too? Wait the only ones who haven't yet are Yakumo, Anko and Shizune.' Naruto thought as his mind wandered.

"Naruto you will go see a movie tomorrow. Afterwards meet up with that worthless sensei of yours. Now shall we eat?" Tsunade asked the group as the door opened and servers brought in food.

Naruto was completely out of his element, eating at a restaurant. Hinata and Yoshiko helped Naruto through the ordeal that was lunch. He did eat more than the others but also showed himself to be quite adaptable in that he kept his mouth shut for the most part and looked to others for support if he didn't know what to do. Tsunade was again impressed that Naruto had not offended either of the clan heads with poor manners. The Uzumaki clan appeared to be lead by a boy who would become one of the most influential people within and without Konoha. Tsunade also smirked as she had also signed a marriage document for her and Naruto, she thought it would be fun to tease her daughter about it, later, if she actually decided to go through with it.

Naruto bowed to Hiashi and Takashi as the group left. "I am honored by having had lunch with both of you gentlemen." Naruto stated nervously not sure what the large gathering for lunch was about. Naruto turned to Yoshiko as Hiashi and Takashi left the group of females and Naruto only to shake their heads. "So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well first we go by the hospital and run those tests I mentioned and then we are going to the Senju house for training. Mother has paperwork to do and then dinner at my house. You can either spend the night at my house or we can return to your place for the night." Yoshiko answered as Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "No mother we have not done that yet, he has seen me naked but nothing has come of it. He isn't a pervert. I may be, though…" Yoshiko whispered the last comment as the other girls giggled. Tsunade became wide eyed at the statement. "Nothing like that is going to happen for a little while. I can fight the urges for now. I will let you know if they become overwhelming."

"I hope so young lady, or we will have to move the plans forward by several years." Tsunade replied.

Naruto looked at the bickering blondes in confusion. "What are you both talking about?"

Yoshiko placed a finger on Naruto's lips. "We will discuss it more tonight, Naruto-kun. For now the walls have ears." Yoshiko smiled as they entered the hospital. Everyone there knew to keep clear of the Senju family if it dealt with Naruto Uzumaki, other than making quick reports.

Naruto happily followed as Tsunade, Yoshiko and Shizune all led him into an observation room as the other girls took seats outside the room. Naruto sat down in a chair as waited for Tsunade and Yoshiko to talk behind a curtain. "So what happened with Yoshiko last night?" Shizune asked with a smile that showed she was seriously asking the question.

Naruto looked fearfully up at Shizune. "Well… we talked then she borrowed one of my shirts and we went to sleep." Naruto honestly answered not wanting to get into details for fear of the older woman's wrath.

"You didn't have sex, did you?" Shizune asked. Naruto looked up at Shizune with a confused look on his face. "Do you even know what sex is?"

Naruto shook his head. "Yoshiko-chan was going to talk about it tonight with me. She said we are not ready for it yet, whatever that means." Naruto responded as Shizune sighed. "Why is everyone worried if I have had or know about sex?"

"I will leave that Yoshi-chan to explain it to you, Naruto-kun." Shizune answered gently.

--------------

Tsunade began to prepare the vials for gathering blood samples. "So what are we looking for Yoshi-chan?" Tsunade asked quietly as to not let Naruto know what they were after.

"Elevated estrogen levels, bloodlines, and any other systemic anomalies. I can't say it yet but I think that Naruto is suffering from having too much female hormones running through his system. He has hit puberty but shows little or no interest in females other than Sakura, that interest is more of a longing for attachment from her as she was the first smile he could remember." Yoshiko responded.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he has hit puberty and how much interest he has in females?" Tsunade asked pointedly.

Yoshiko smirked and then blushed. "Because mother I saw him naked and stripped naked in front of him. He showed passing interest but did not react as expected to seeing a naked female."

"Are you sure he isn't a homosexual?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he isn't, mother. He doesn't even know what sex is other than it is a word." Yoshiko answered.

Tsunade looked confused at her daughter. "How could he not know? They teach it at the academy so as to insure that they do not have problems with missions and to make sure that there are few if any unwanted pregnancies."

"They didn't let him into class. He knows the female figure and form as evidenced by his sexy jutsu. Heck both he and I can make real transformations instead of the illusions that the normal transformation jutsu is." Yoshiko explained.

"So you want some help with explaining the whole sex thing?" Tsunade offered.

"Yeah, might be interesting having my mother there to explain what sex is after she already kissed the boy. I also didn't miss the extra contracts for you and Shizune. Are you trying to usurp my man from me?" Yoshiko asked.

Tsunade faked being offended. "Would I do that?"

Yoshiko giggled at her mother's antics. "You must know this and this alone, I have talk to both Kyuubi and Aki. I must be his first or he and I will die. I have not told him this but I must eventually tell him." Yoshiko admitted as she lowered her head.

Tsunade lifted Yoshiko's face by the chin. "He is yours first, and if you decide for either one or both Shizune or I to not fulfill those agreements I have no problem with that. I thought it would be fun to tease my son-in-law and also be his wife. I figured it would drive him as crazy as he does me sometimes." Tsunade admitted as both women giggled.

Yoshiko picked up the tray of vials, needle and the surgical tubing as she turned to go around the curtain. "Are we ready for this?" Yoshiko asked as Tsunade nodded.

"Okay Naruto, take off your jacket we need to run some blood tests then we are going to let you do some training." Tsunade proclaimed. Naruto looked excited until he saw the tray with the needle, Shizune put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook her head, thus causing Naruto to understand that he was outnumbered, so he took off his jacket. Naruto presented his right arm and waited as Tsunade tied the tubing around his arm. She quickly inserted the needle with a vial connected and began to draw blood. Ten vials later she removed the needle. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto looked up at her as if he would get her back for this. "Could have been worse, I could have given you a 'full' physical, meaning you stripped naked and with several needles." Tsunade stated as Naruto paled and shook his head. "So was it that bad?" Naruto shook his head as he looked at the floor.

Naruto felt a finger raise his head, he thought it was Tsunade but it was Yoshiko. She smiled at him and nodded. "You better now?" Naruto could only nod. "Okay let's go and do some training. The others will be ready to assemble and start so let's go." Yoshiko kissed him gently on the cheek as he nodded.

Naruto put his hand to his cheek. "Why are you so nice to me when so few others are?"

The question saddened Tsunade and Shizune but Yoshiko offered Naruto her hand. "I told you last night that I like you and I mean it. You are special to me and I hope I'm special to you. Now let's go to the others and do some training." Naruto hesitantly took her hand and followed her out of the room.

"Are you as worried about him as I am?" Tsunade asked Shizune as she nodded.

"What happened to him over the years to have him act like that when we saw that he was a bundle of joy when he brought us back?" Shizune asked.

"Looks like Yoshi-chan is getting to know the real Naruto Uzumaki and wants him to actually come out and play. His confidence has nearly hit rock bottom. I knew it was an act but Yoshi-chan apparently is getting beneath his skin and I just hope it is for the good." Tsunade spoke as she walked with Shizune to the lab with the blood sample.

The lab tech looked up to see Tsunade and bowed. "What can I do for you Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade handed the samples to the tech and spoke. "I want these run through all the tests, I want hormone levels, blood sugar levels, platelet counts, the works including bloodline factors. You are to report the results to only Shizune, Yoshiko-chan or myself, do I make myself clear?" Tsunade ordered as the tech took the vials and nodded acknowledgement. "Now I have to get back to work. Come along Shizune."

------------

Yoshiko led Naruto out of the hospital to the Senju compound but also noticed Sasuke following them. She smirked as Naruto had yet to release her hand and was happily walking beside her. Yoshiko smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at her with a huge smile on his face. 'This must be his coping mechanism.' Yoshiko thought.

'Yes it is my coping mechanism. Wait how can I hear your thoughts?' Naruto asked in his head.

'It might be the connection we established this morning with the Kyuubi present. Holding hands might help in channeling it.' Yoshiko thought to Naruto.

'Wouldn't it be cool if we could do it without touching we could make a great team being able to talk without a word to each other?' Naruto proclaimed excitedly in his thoughts.

'Calm down Naruto-kun, we can explore this later tonight after your lesson and before we go to bed.' Yoshiko replied as they both heard chuckling in their minds. 'Great must be Kyuubi playing with us.'

Naruto squeezed her hand and smiled at her. 'Are you sure you want a guy like me who is hated by the village?'

'More than you know, there is a secret that the Kyuubi will tell you in the next month or so. So keep your ears open to what Kyuubi has to say, it will be important.' Yoshiko stated to Naruto. 'Can you also feel the teme?'

Naruto chuckled. 'Which one? The groper or the smiling princess.'

Yoshiko sighed. 'The emo-groper. He is following us. I hope he goes onto the property, Haku-chan will be both very pleased and displeased at the same time.'

'What does Haku-chan have against Sasuke-teme?' Naruto questioned.

'He has been attempting to arrange a marriage between him Haku-chan and me. We don't want him, as he would use us and not care for us.' Yoshiko answered sadly.

'Sorry I asked, I didn't mean to offend you Yoshiko-chan.' Naruto apologized.

Yoshiko stopped and turned Naruto to face her. She bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'Naruto-kun, I wasn't offended. I just thought it was sad that he had a girl right in front of him and he refuses to see what is right in front of him.' Yoshiko told Naruto only to feel Naruto pull her closer and deeper into the kiss. 'I guess you like the kiss.'

'A lot better than Sasuke-teme.' Naruto replied.

Yoshiko broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes. "So Naruto-kun, what is this about you kissing Sasuke-teme?" Yoshiko asked louder than Naruto would have liked until he noticed the smirk on her face.

"Well you're a better kisser than he is, I mean I was bumped into a kiss with him the day we found out which teams we were on, I nearly wretched afterwards." Naruto replied in a loud voice.

Sasuke appeared and was very angry. "You kissed me!" Sasuke shouted loudly.

Naruto smirked at Yoshiko. "Well since you have been so mean to me, we are over! I found I like girls better anyway, and since Sakura won't return my affection I will take Yoshiko-chan!" Naruto yelled back and smiled a huge smile. He wrapped his arm around Yohsiko's waist and waved to Sasuke. "Bye teme…" Naruto whispered as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke roared in anger. "I'm going to kill that dobe!" Sasuke yelled as the people around him quickly moved about their business.

Naruto and Yoshiko chuckled behind a near tree as they waited for Sasuke to run off towards the Senju compound. Yoshiko again kissed Naruto who returned the kiss not sure why he was still somewhat stuck on Sakura. When the kiss broke he asked a question. "What is it like to be in love?"

Yoshiko smiled warmly at Naruto. "Would you like me to show you or explain it to you?" Yoshiko questioned.

Naruto looked into her eyes, his eyes showed deep dark blue in despair. "Both if you could."

Yoshiko smiled and nodded. "I'm not entirely sure myself but I do know there are different levels of love. The weakest and most common is that of a friend." Yoshiko began to explain as she led them on towards her home. "You feel some loss if only a little when they are gone for a while. Next would be sibling love. You feel both anger and affection in these cases, anger because you want to be seen as better than them in your parents' and friends' eyes. Affection because you feel loss when they are not around, or so I'm told. Next would be the love of parents, you want to show them you can make them happy but also you want the freedom to be yourself. We then come to the love of a girlfriend or boyfriend. You crave acceptance from them but also put a lot of your hopes and dreams upon them without telling them. You become disappointed easily if they do not live up to your expectations or excited if they go beyond them. As time goes on the initial newness of the relationship wears off and you get to see the person as they are not through the rose tinted glasses you had in the beginning. This is where the relationship will either end or move closer or on to the next level. Now I must say that from what I hear the next in closeness is the love a parent has for a child, I can't tell you much about it other then what my mother has explained to me and I figure she would be better for that than I would. Next on the road of love is the lover or fiancé. At this point you will either be set on spending your life with this person or at least sharing intimacy with them. The next stage as I don't know if there is a final one is marriage. Here you are set to spend your lives together no matter what may come and you look forward to having children with the other person. I know it was a lot to cover and I only glossed over the surface of what is actually involved in love but that is the quick explanation. As for showing you love. We are at different levels right now with each other. I would say that to you I am above friend but below sibling, I would never want to be considered a sibling by you as it is my wish to be your wife." Yoshiko stated plainly as Naruto stopped and looked directly at her. "Yes, Naruto-kun, that is my intention. I want to become your wife. I know you need love and I am willing to give it to you. That is why I spent the night, why I am willing to train with you. We will also go over what it is to be lovers tonight, I know this is a lot to go over in a short time."

"Why would you want to be my wife?" Naruto asked. "I'm only twelve. How do you know?"

"There is destiny and there is determined fate. The difference is if you believe in destiny then what ever you do will mean nothing as everything is predetermined even your choices, I don't like that one. Determined fate is that you can choose where you want to go and what you want to do. There is a string that says you are fated but you choose whether you take that path. For you and I there are two paths before us. Choose one path we live, choose the other we die. I choose to live, and hope you do too." Yoshiko smiled as she looked down on the confused boy.

"I don't want to die, I still have to become Hokage." Naruto exclaimed.

Yoshiko lightly chuckled at Naruto. "You will, and with my assistance you will become the best. For now I know I am to you a very dear friend who hopes to become more as you learn what it means to become more. You can keep Sakura as your friend but I would generally push her to a sister role in your life. That is only advice, as I advise not pursuing her any more unless you want to be really hurt. I can't always protect you if you're with her on a mission." Yoshiko stated as she opened the gate to the Senju compound. Standing in their gear were Hinata, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Haku, Isaribi, Kurenai, Anko and Yakumo. "Looks like the gang is here and even one extra, you may do the honors Haku-chan, just don't sterilize him just yet." Yoshiko proclaimed as Sasuke jumped out of a nearby tree and ran for his life. Kiba and Naruto fell to the ground laughing their heads off as they proclaimed 'the great Uchiha is running for his life'. "I did warn him."

"That wasn't nice Yoshiko-hime. Maybe he just wanted to join the training sessions, of all the teams only Kakashi's team was not invited until now, and it appears that only Naruto is welcome. Why is that?" Kurenai asked as Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto.

Yoshiko cleared her throat. "I reviewed your teams before inviting you. Asuma and Shikamaru would be too busy to attend but Choji has an open invitation but where Shikamaru goes so does Choji. Of all the teams yours, Kurenai, is most open minded about training. Anko is here as she is deciding if Haku, Isaribi, Yakumo and I are up to being a medical team. After spending a day with Naruto-kun here." Yoshiko stated as Naruto blushed. "I watched as Kakashi allowed one of his members to be humiliated and not do anything to correct it. Naruto-kun has great potential but is kept behind by his sensei. Sasuke has all he needs as Kakashi will do more to correct him. Sakura is pathetic other than having mid to high chunin strength, but only when battering Naruto-kun. For that reason none of the girls on my team want her here as she wouldn't focus as she is currently too fixated on Sasuke. If she can get over her fan-girl-phase we might allow her into the training. Also there is the fact that Sasuke is stalking both Haku-chan and I, which Sakura holds against me. That is the reason I have only invited Naruto-kun to the training." Yoshiko answered.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with all of you girls having a crush on Naruto, with the exception of Ino?" Kurenai asked with a smirk.

Naruto looked around at the girls' faces and saw blushes and nods from each one. Kiba whistled as he couldn't believe Naruto's luck. "Wow, you got it good Naruto. Dump the pink one, I mean with this many to choose from where could you go wrong?"

"Enough about our love for Naruto-kun, it is time to get to work. Did everyone read the chapter Haku-chan assigned you to read yesterday?" Yoshiko turned back to business. "Naruto-kun you are excluded as we are going to discuss it. If you don't understand I will bring you up to speed later. We spend a half an hour in medical discussions and then we get to physical training for an hour. I hope you can keep up."

The next half-hour was spent discussing surgery and the uses of medicine versus jutsu in recovery times. Kiba reassured Naruto that he was also lost on this subject and that he was there more for the physical training than anything else unless the subject interested him. The next half-hour was a grueling test of physical training. They then worked on taijutsu styles for the last half-hour, working only on executing the style correctly until it would become second nature.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow's discussion will be on the chapter dealing with low level poisons to help a patient instead of kill them. Good job everyone. I will see you all tomorrow except for Naruto-kun who will be on a forced movie break. Good night." Yoshiko stated as Shino, Kiba and Kurenai left the grounds waving goodbye.

Anko kissed Naruto on the cheek as she left. Yakumo grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and gently kissed him on the lips, blushed profusely and then ran off proclaiming she would see Naruto later. Hinata blushed as she kissed Naruto passionately, hugged him and then left with a call that she loved Naruto. Haku and Isaribi grabbed Naruto by an arm and led him into the house as he looked desperately at Yoshiko who just smiled as she followed them inside.

A few moments later Tsunade and Iruka entered the house. "Hey what is Iruka-sensei doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm here to help cover a subject that appears to have been missed in your instruction at the academy, 'sex education'." Iruka proclaimed as all three girls blushed. Iruka sighed as he looked at Tsunade. "Do I have to do this?"

"You want him to only know the female perspective?" Tsunade queried.

Iruka again sighed as he began with the basics using book examples and taking the time to answer any and all Naruto's questions. Most everyone was shocked that Naruto had no compunctions about asking any question including those that few even knew, like 'how many times can it be done in a day?' Tsunade answered this in a unique way. "With or without damage to the body?"

Naruto confused. "What do you mean damage to the body?"

"Like your hands if you rub them together enough you will cause them to chafe, thus it is recommended that you not have sex more than five or six times a day. There are those that can go beyond that but that is the recommended limit, usually once or twice will suffice to satisfy the urge." Tsunade answered.

"How do you know you have the urge?" Naruto asked as his questions continued until dinner.

Iruka stayed for dinner and excused himself after dinner. Naruto appeared not to be able to look directly at Yoshiko for the rest of the evening. She figured that her little display earlier had sent his mind into embarrassment in that he was shown all he needed to see to have sex with her that morning.

"Naruto-kun you will sleep in my room and I assure you that I will not take advantage of you." Yoshiko assured Naruto.

Naruto blushed and then spoke stuttering his response. "But what if I take advantage of you?"

Naruto's question brought several eyebrows up. "You cannot take advantage of someone who is willing, but we will not do that tonight as it was more for your information and education than anything. I want you to understand what I'm asking of you in the future. Just because others have hurt your learning does not mean I will. Also I would not tell your teammates that I'm your girlfriend until we finalize it. That will be several months from now at the earliest. Also you have to go on dates with Haku-chan, Isaribi-chan, Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, and try to get one with Sakura, which I'm sure you won't get."

Naruto nodded as he headed towards the door only to have his hand grabbed by Yoshiko and pulled up stairs. "What is going on?" Naruto asked as Haku and Isaribi followed giggling.

"You Naruto-kun stink as we all do so it is into the shower with you and us." Yoshiko proclaimed.

"All of us in the shower at the same time?" Naruto asked in near panic.

"Yes Naruto-kun we are going to make sure you are not a pervert but also interested in females." Yoshiko stated with a sly grin.

"But… but… they will see me naked." Naruto protested.

----- Start of lime ----- Last warning…

"And if you become excited, so be it we will deal with it at that point in time. As a practitioner of medicine I have to see both naked males and female, if I can't deal with the boy I love showing of his arousal then how am I going to deal with a guy I don't know or care about?" Yoshiko asked as she pulled Naruto into the changing room for the bathroom. "Now strip." Yoshiko ordered as she began to disrobe. Naruto slowly took off his jacket as he did his best not to look at any of the girl who were also taking off their clothes.

Naruto looked at Isaribi as she began to take off her bandages, it was not her nude body that caught his eye but the scales on her face. Both Haku and Yoshiko smirked as Isaribi blushed at Naruto's touching her face. "Did it hurt?" Naruto asked as Isaribi nodded. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he forgot that all four had no clothes on.

"Our mutual friend Orochimaru did this to me. I hope it doesn't scare you off Naruto-kun." Isaribi stated as she pushed her face into Naruto's hand and smiled. Naruto shook his head. "There is more, I'm like you in a way, people believed I'm a monster." Isaribi took her face off Naruto's hand and transformed. She feared seeing fear in his eyes but only saw concern and sadness. Naruto reached out and wrapped his arms around her, she lost her concentration and returned to human form and turned red as a tomato. "Naruto-kun…" Isaribi stated as she began to cry. "So you accept me for what and who I am?"

Naruto nodded as his face was next to hers. "I accept that you are different like me, but as for accepting who you are. I only know you are a naked girl I am…" Naruto immediately released the embrace and turned around. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean… I wasn't trying to… Ah man… why can't I say it…" Naruto stated as he tried to apologize for acting like a pervert and hugging a naked girl.

Naruto froze as arms wrapped around his chest. "I know what you meant Naruto-kun. I know more about you than you know and if I didn't trust you I would not be in here now. You may look upon our naked forms as much as you like to help you get over any feeling of you being a pervert, Naruto-kun. We all love you for different reasons but we all love you." Isaribi whispered into his ear. "Here there will be no secrets, none hidden by clothing or by seal. We know about your demon, just not which one." Isaribi lied as she released him from her embrace.

Naruto turned and placed his fists on his hips. "I'm the container of the Kyuubi. Thank you Isaribi-chan for letting me tell someone else that would understand." Naruto proclaimed as he looked at the girl's eyes which kept on moving from his eyes then down and back up again. "What?"

"While Yoshiko may have seen a naked male before Haku-chan and I haven't. We are just trying not to be perverts ourselves. We are a little worried about your ribs showing through. As for your male anatomy we are pleased." Isaribi stated as Naruto's hands moved to cover his crotch only to be intercepted by Yoshiko and Haku.

"No you don't we are as naked as you, no hiding. We are not offended so you should not be, now let's clean up." Haku stated as she gently led him into the bathroom.

"I've never seen one like this before." Naruto commented as he entered the room. He saw a couple of showerheads but they were lower than someone standing. He noticed that the floor was tiled and that there was a drain in the center of the room, with a chair near it. Off to the side there was what looked like a covered tub and several buckets set on a shelf. Yoshiko grabbed two of the buckets as Haku had Naruto sit down. "What now?"

"Look at us if you like or not either way you will get an eye full to help you with your sexy jutsu. Actually I want to see it if I could." Haku asked.

Naruto nodded as he remembered what he had learned from Yoshiko and performed the jutsu. "Sexy jutsu." Naruto changed into a twelve-year-old female version of himself.

"She is cute." Isaribi proclaimed. "Not too heavy up front." Isaribi proclaimed as she touched Naruto's breasts, eliciting a soft moan. "Sensitive too, interesting. Stand up Naruto-chan…" Isaribi stated as pulled Naruto standing position. "Nice that he used the correct hair color down there and it all looks correct." Isaribi proclaimed as she bent Naruto over and looked at her backside. She straightened Naruto and allowed him to sit again. "All and all, you can pass for a girl. The only question would be a cavity search." Naruto paled at the idea and released the transformation immediately. Isaribi kissed Naruto gently on the lips. "I like this version better but you could use that ability to infiltrate an enemy base as long as you change the hair color and hide the whisker marks. Time for the bucket."

Yoshiko looked at Naruto who looked like he was not having any fun. "Isaribi-chan you scared him. He is outnumbered by the opposite sex, we are naked and he just went through sex education. I am sure he is nearing overload and you critique his female form of transformation naked. Why not just have sex with him now and be done with it?" Yoshiko stated as Naruto shook his head rapidly. Yoshiko smirked as she looked at Naruto. "There are a couple ways for you to experience it without the possibilities of getting any of us pregnant. But as I said before you are not ready yet. Now close your eyes and open your legs some." Naruto complied as he felt warm water wash over him. "Now girls you can soap him up but be careful not to get him too excited." Yoshiko proclaimed as the girls each grabbed bar of soap and a brush.

They ministered to Naruto for several minutes before he began to moan. Yoshiko looked and saw that Isaribi was cleaning him so well in his crotch region that he was nearly ready to pop. "Isaribi-chan, I said not to get him too excited. Now you either have to finish the job or let him go." Yoshiko moved to his ear. "Do you want her to stop or finish?" Naruto nodded to the question. "Stop?" Naruto shook his head. "Okay Isaribi finish and then we rinse him off." Several minutes later Naruto sighed as he felt relief from his predicament. Yoshiko poured a bucket on Naruto to rinse off the soap.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I got carried away with cleaning you." Isaribi stated with a huge blush.

Naruto looked at her and weakly smiled. "That is okay, it felt good. Maybe we can do that again, or I can do it to you." Naruto offered as Isaribi fainted.

Tsunade entered to find Isaribi sprawled over the floor and Naruto with an erection. "You didn't, did you?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Yoshiko.

"No mother, Isaribi-chan got a little carried away with cleaning his neither regions and he blew his top so to speak. He offered to give her the same treatment and she passed out." Yoshiko relayed the situation.

Tsunade laughed. "Just make sure it doesn't go beyond that for a couple years now and girls try to not get him addicted he is one of my shinobi and I don't need him distracted by girls yet."

Naruto nodded as Yoshiko took the stool and handed him a bar of soap. Haku poured the water over her as Naruto applied the soap to her body, much to her enjoyment. Yoshiko whispered in Naruto's ear. "Just think in a couple of years you can do that without the soap and in our bed." Yoshiko smiled as Naruto began rise to the occasion and gained a bloody nose. Tsunade smirked at the situation. Haku took her turn to be washed by Naruto, she enjoyed every minute as Naruto was sure to get every inch of skin on her body and also made sure she was clean. Naruto was standing at full attention when he got to wash Isaribi. She had a bloody nose for most of it as she kept on staring at Naruto's erection. While she was not as well endowed as the other girls were, she too enjoyed Naruto's ministrations. Naruto took special care to clean her groin area as she moaned enjoyment. Naruto that evening figured out at least for these three girls what made them happy as Tsunade made sure the touching didn't get past heavy petting.

------- End lime -------

Isaribi whispered to Yoshiko. "If you didn't have to be first I would jump him now and be over with it. Sakura and timeline be damned. He instinctively knows where and how to touch a woman to give her pleasure."

Yoshiko smirked as she just nodded and listened to a couple foxes laughing in her head. After the shower and putting on nightclothes Naruto was pulled into Yoshiko's room and placed on the bed. Naruto wore a worried look on his face. "What if something happens tonight? We are too young to be parents."

Yoshiko kissed Naruto and smiled as she slid into the bed. "Naruto-kun, we have already had our fun for tonight. You got to see three pretty girls naked and even touch them. You gave all three of us pleasure. So now it is time for us to sleep." Yoshiko pulled the covers over Naruto a he felt the warmth of her company and the softness of her touch. "Good night Naruto-kun." Naruto fell asleep quickly as Yoshiko wrapped her arm over Naruto and followed him to dreamland.

Naruto woke the next morning feeling the least sore he had ever felt. Yoshiko smiled at Naruto as he turned to face her. "Have a good night's sleep?"

Naruto looked confused. "Did last night happen with you, Haku-chan and Isaribi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun, it did. So take it as it is. They love you nearly as much as I do. For now you must put that aside while you go see your movie. I'm sure your team is going to have an adventure." Yoshiko said with so much assuredness that Naruto believed her.

"How can I like more than one girl?" Naruto asked.

"You can because you wouldn't hurt them, but you must assure me that you will not have sex for the next couple years and let me be your first. It is important and Kyuubi should explain why." Yoshiko softly stated.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, I will talk to the stupid fox after we get back from the movies." Naruto stated as they both got out of bed. Naruto found one of his outfits right along with his mission pack in Yoshiko's room. "What is going on?"

Tsunade, standing at the door, smirked as his question. "Can't tell you until after you've seen the movie, and you'll have to ask Kakashi as your whole team is going to see a movie. Now get dressed and eat some breakfast Naruto-kun, my daughter doesn't want her future prospect of a husband to be malnourished." Tsunade teased.

Naruto nodded as he and Yoshiko both got dressed. Both went down stairs and sat at the table, they ate a nice, sociable breakfast. Naruto for the first time in his life felt like he truly had family. He then dressed headed out with Yoshiko for a day, actually a month he wouldn't soon forget.

-------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Naruto is getting blitzed by the girls and will have a reprieve in the next chapter. I know a really long one, around 15k total for all this and notes.

Dragon Noir: Yes I am moving Naruto fast but also he has a lot of catching up to do and the girls do not know how far they can push before they either get a good or bad result, currently Naruto has been lucky his mind hasn't collapsed from all the sensory input but also figure that he can deal with tons of shadow clones and not bat an eye at the input. There will be consequences for the shower scene but also there is a support system being built for him so that if he does have problems he has people to fall back upon. Also with Yoshiko telling Naruto to watch how Sakura treats him but not forcing the issue means a lot to him.

ChaosLord SilverLink310: Naruto is quite frail as he has had to build his own self up over the years. Even if he was never beaten he was tortured daily by the village by the lack of attention and now he is getting a ton of it. As for lemons, well I gave you a lime in this chapter. Lemons will wait for a while, sorry.

Graitythewizard: I like your idea but have not gotten to it as of yet and still have to get Snow, Tea, and retrieval done, then the trip to rice. I will figure it out when I get there as I do have a basic plan to follow but want to make sure I get the plans right and then I can put my jigsaw puzzle together. 

The DragonBard: Your welcome on the tone down for Sakura but I did what I had too in this chapter, she resents Sasuke wanting Yoshiko and takes it out on both Naruto and Yoshiko. As for your idea… interesting…

Knyght: Nice idea we shall see if they have time for that. And Naruto has forgotten the Kage bunshin info, hey he is forgetful but no worries Yoshiko will remind him.


	6. Chapter 6 Of Snow and Seals

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay. My beta didn't get back to me on this, so here it is without edits from my beta. Hope you enjoy…

Chapter 6 – Of Snow and Seals…

Yoshiko had kissed Naruto goodbye, as he stood in front of the theatre waiting for his team. She had given him three tickets with the instructions to watch the movie with his team and use some of the chakra control training he had learned, so that he could improve his control. Naruto thanked her and gave her a big hug before she left. Naruto missed the tear that fell down her face, as she walked away trying to make sure that she didn't worry him.

She hoped that all that she had changed, had not brought possible problems for Naruto, since she had spared Haku, and brought Hinata out of her slump. There was Isaribi, with her wanting to speed up the pace, there were also the others to consider, had she become greedy? Or was she allowing the pace to be too fast? She wondered if Naruto would be safe on this mission, would he find more love in the arms of Koyuki. And there was the upcoming report from the lab, what would that hold? Could she face her mother with the prospect of Naruto being the Fourth's son?

Yoshiko walked at a leisurely pace back to Konoha, as the cinema was in a town close to Konoha. She was suddenly woken from her musings, as she felt the presence of several people around her that weren't there before. She moved to a defensive stance, as a man jumped down from a tree.

"Greetings hime, we are here to collect you and deliver you home," the man said with a bow.

Yoshiko appeared to relax, but she was still on alert. "So did my mother send you to collect little old me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

The man bowed, and replied, "Yes, hime, she sent us to collect you."

"Us?" she said, as if she hadn't noticed the others.

The man appeared nervous, as sweat beaded up on his brow, but he calmly replied, "Yes your ANBU escort, the others are hiding, so as not to arouse suspicions."

Yoshiko raised her hand and snapped her fingers and two ANBU appeared next to her, as she asked coyly, "You mean these guys?"

The man immediately changed to a defensive stance, as he heard a couple people land behind him. Yoshiko smiled at the man only to see him sweat even harder.

"You see while my mother trusts me, she does send protection on certain occasions," Yoshiko admitted.

"Bear, Raven, get her while I deal with the other two," the man ordered, only to feel a sharp pain at the back of his neck.

He heard Yoshiko scold him, as he lost consciousness. "If my protection wouldn't have been enough you would have had to deal with me too, the daughter of a Sannin," she admitted. She turned to the ANBU, and said, "Tiger, make sure that Ibiki has some fun with them."

"Yes ma'am!" Tiger ANBU acknowledged, as they bound the fake ANBU and headed back to Konoha.

----------

Yoshiko got home to find the house empty, so she went up to her room to try and figure what was truly bugging her. She found a manila envelope lying on her bed. She hesitated to open it, knowing and fearing what she might find. She reached for it, only to pull her hand back to her chest.

After what seemed like forever she gently grabbed the envelope and found a piece of paper below it. She opened the paper and read it.

_Yoshi-chan,_

_Please read the full report before you draw any conclusions. I know you feel you need to help Naruto-kun, but understand what is in the report before you commit to anything. _

_Love,_

_Your mother…_

Yoshiko was confused by the message, but hardened herself to take whatever was in the report. She opened the envelope and removed the medical file. She began to read, and was awestruck, this wasn't just the blood workup, it was a full medical work up on Naruto, it went back for years.

She began to read, and began to cry at the words on the paper, one problem after another, nothing too serious, that is if you don't consider severe malnutrition, minor blood poisoning, and cellular damage bad things. As she read she began to form a picture of what Naruto's early life might have been like. She could attribute his malnutrition to not being fed enough, and the blood poisoning to eating food not fit for human consumption. She looked at the other things such as cellular damage, finding it was done early on and seemed to have happened again with the fight Zabuza and Haku. She came to a startling conclusion, that the fox was slowly killing him.

This point confused her, her memories of the future told her that his physicals showed none of these maladies. There had to be more, so she continued to read. Naruto's testosterone, estrogen, and progesterone levels were even high for a man or a woman in their prime. With these levels of hormones Naruto should have nearly the strength of Lee with his weights. The lowered levels of other hormones typically associated with the brain, was also confusing. All this was confusing, so she read on and found the part about possible bloodlines. Naruto did indeed have a bloodline, regeneration, while considered a minor bloodline it was one. The big drawback to the bloodline was that it used chakra to regenerate damaged tissues, unlike her 'Creation Rebirth' which caused cells to divide faster than normal, but this bloodline caused the cell division without the loss of lifespan. Added to the fox's chakra, Naruto would have a hard time being killed, as long as he had a pool of chakra to pull from. What was she going to do now that the fox's chakra seemed to be poisoning him? There had to be an answer.

She finished the report set in gently on her nightstand, lay down on her bed and began to cry.

---------

Haku was spending the day with Hinata, as they knew that Naruto would be away for a while, so they decided to try to make sure that they could get along together, as they were set to marry Naruto in a few years.

"So Haku-chan, when did you realize you fell for Naruto?" Hinata asked with a blush.

Haku blushed in return, and then said, "It was when I found him lying in the meadow covered with birds, after he spent most of the night training. Our conversation sealed my feelings, but I also had Zabuza-sama to consider. He was like a father to me, he showed few if any emotions, like a true shinobi," Haku admitted sadly.

Hinata giggled at Haku's admission. "I noticed him when we first went to the academy. Like you I found him on several occasions lying on the ground exhausted. That is part of his appeal, and that he won't give up. Because of this he showed me that I could push myself to defend those that I love, and I knew that I loved him. While the other girls chased after Sasuke, I quietly watched Naruto from the shadows, letting him be my inspiration," she admitted with a happy far off look.

---------

Yakumo and Isaribi were shopping for new clothing and equipment. Few if any people had seen Yakumo outside of her residence that they had kept her, mainly because of Edo. Now she would occasionally come out and visit those outside of her family estates.

--------

Tsunade waited outside the door of her daughter's room, tears running down her face. She knew that her daughter was crying and the reason why. If a solution wasn't found for Naruto then he might die young from chakra poisoning, specifically demon chakra poisoning. The reason he hadn't died yet was because of a bloodline he had that regenerated his cells. 'When Naruto gets back, we are going over him with a fine tooth comb. She understood the basics of the seal on Naruto and it should allow for the demon chakra not to damage him too heavily, as he hadn't used the demon chakra often enough to cause this much damage. The only thing she could figure was that Naruto had a high tolerance for pain and didn't know he was injured.

Hopefully Naruto wouldn't have to use the Kyuubi's chakra during the mission, as it would hasten the poisoning. She had put out a call to Jiraiya to return and wait for Naruto to check his seal and make sure he didn't have any others on him. For both of the people that were precious to her she need to find out why this was happening. The little tidbit that Naruto was the child of the Fourth Hokage wasn't lost upon her either. She did hate it when her daughter was right, but it happened too often for it to be more than just coincidence.

She began to wonder if her daughter had a premonition power of some sort. If it were sporadic it wouldn't be good for gambling, but might be good to help protect the village and her soon to be bulging family. If the last communication from Jiraiya was anything, she might have to deal with a man on a mission to marry her. 'That jerk, we spent one night together and had a child, now he wants to finalize it and make it official, damn you, you old pervert,' she thought to herself.

She waited for another ten minutes before knocking on the door. "Can I come in sweetheart?" she asked quietly, as she wiped the tears from her face.

The door opened and a red eyed, but weakly smiling Yoshiko opened the door. She immediately embraced her mother stating, "It isn't fair! He doesn't deserve this! There has to be something wrong with him, a corruption of his seal or something!" she exclaimed.

Tsunade rubbed her distraught daughters back in an attempt to comfort her. "Your father and I will take a look when he gets back from this mission he is on. We will also have your father look at your seal while I do a complete work up on you to make sure that you're not suffering from the same malady that he is," she explained.

Yoshiko nodded that she understood and then hugged her mother tighter. "Why him?" she asked in a whimpering tone.

"Why would the Hokage entrust the safety of the village to his own child, rather than just some orphan off the streets?" Tsunade asked, but then answered, "I know of only four people that I trust implicitly. Those would be you, Naruto-chan, Shizune, and your father. The ultimate sign of trust would be to put a burden on your child if you couldn't bear it yourself. I know it sounds cruel, but sometimes you have to take the lesser of two evils. You and Naruto share a burden, from what I can tell, you're destined to be his mate or at least his companion. I do wonder why he has collected such a following in the female population, and so quickly," she pondered.

"While Sasuke has the dark, sulking, bad-boy image down pat, Naruto-kun has the rough, and tumble image down without even trying. He has his own magnetism about him. We all have our reasons for loving Naruto-kun. Mine is several fold, I almost feel that I'm meant to be with him, and I find those whisker marks irresistible," Yoshiko said with a small giggle and a sniffle, as she wiped her eyes.

Tsunade chuckled at the admission of her daughter. "You know, you keep that up and I'll really be a grandmother," she said sarcastically.

Yoshiko blushed at the implications, but then shook her head. "No, we can't have others know about either the marriages or have any children until Akatsuki is dealt with," she replied in a serious tone.

Yoshiko closed her eyes, and began to speak, "Akatsuki members include: Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru of Konohagakure, Kisame Hoshigaki of Mist, Deidara of Rock, Nagato and Konan of Rain, Kakuzu of Waterfall, Hidan of Hot Springs, and Sasori of the Red sands from Sunagakure. Madara Uchiha goes by the name of Tobi and is secretly the leader of the Hidden Mist village. Nagato goes by the name of Pain and is secretly the leader of the Hidden rain village. Do not take this information lightly, or spread it around just yet. Naruto might just yet be able to turn Nagato to your side, but he isn't ready," Yoshiko droned off in another worldly voice.

She then opened her eyes and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Luckily she was still in Tsunade's embrace, so she barely staggered.

"What was that Yoshi-chan? Why were you talking about the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

Yoshiko looked confused and asked, "What do you mean, mother? I was saying that Akatsuki needed to be dealt with."

Tsunade looked at her daughter and then smiled warmly, and said, "Oh, it was nothing, just an old woman worrying about her baby."

"Mom!" Yoshiko exclaimed with a smile.

'That's good information, and I'll have to get it to Jiraiya. Maybe he can make sense of it, as I know at least two people she named are thought to be dead, Madara, and Kakuzu,' she thought, as she again hugged her daughter. Having seen the truth that Yoshiko didn't know what she was saying when she gave away the information about Akatsuki, she had to contemplate where it came from. She knew that Aki and Yoshiko were on good terms, so more than likely it didn't come from Aki, as Yoshiko usually relays the message and has never taken control of her daughter. This certainly was a mystery.

-----------

Three weeks later Naruto's team entered the village a little haggard, but they appeared okay. The only problem was that Naruto seemed a little jumpy when Yoshiko gave him a hug. He returned it, but seemed distant and distracted. Yoshiko gave him a little space and brought him home to his own room at the Senju residence.

Naruto wasn't his usual self. Under close observation Yoshiko noticed his movements were those of someone who was in intense pain, even with the smiles and toned down jovial manners. She took off his jacket and then helped into bed.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" she asked, as he nodded. "Where does it hurt?"

Naruto rolled over and pointed to his lower back. "Right here," he explained.

Yoshiko pulled up his shirt to find a seal glowing red in an area of skin that appeared as if had received second degree burns. She quickly pulled out some of Hinata's salve and applied it to the burn, as it sizzled away to leave a red area of skin and the seal. Quickly she picked up a pencil and paper off the desk and began to draw the design of the seal on the paper. After copying the seal, she examined it further and noted that the seal was glowing from beneath the skin.

She quickly bit her finger and ran through several hand seals, as she yelled "Summoning jutsu!"

A puff of smoke later and a small slug appeared. "Your wish my lady?" the slug asked.

"Get my mother and Jiraiya now. Start with my mother and if he isn't there go search all the hot springs in the village, now go, it's important. And tell them it's about Naruto-kun," she nearly pleaded, as she ordered the slug to find both of her parents.

She then did several more hand seals, calling out "Pain Scalpel." Her hands turned green and covered in chakra. She then slowly placed them around the area where the seal was showing through the skin. Naruto visibly relaxed. "Tell Kyuubi to stop sending chakra to heal you, it's killing you."

She saw Naruto's face visibly pale, and then his eyes glazed over for a minute. She then grabbed a brush and drew the outlines of the seal on his back, making sure not to make any seals on his back. The seal under his skin slowly died away as she saw Naruto's eyes return to normal and then closed.

Twenty minutes later Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the room hurriedly. "I think I found the source of the poisoning," Yoshiko explained brushing Naruto's hair affectionately, while his head was on her lap.

Both noticed that Naruto was missing his shirt. Looking closer they noticed an outlined area on his lower back near his spine, also the area was bright red, as if it was a rash or burn.

"I found this subcutaneous seal," she explained, as she handed Jiraiya the paper with the copy of the seal.

Jiraiya looked confused, but Tsunade paled, as she explained, "The seal is located beneath the skin. Someone cut Naru-chan and put a seal beneath his skin. His bloodline would heal and leave little if no scaring. So what is it?"

Jiraiya's scowled, as he studied the paper. "This seal would block the filter on the original seal and it would explain the poisoning, as he began to use more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra. We will have to do surgery to remove the seal. Hime, you'll have to open his back up and I'll have to remove the seal. I just hope that they didn't put any fail safes on it, otherwise this might get dangerous. For now, he's forbidden from using the Kyuubi's chakra," Jiraiya ordered.

Tsunade and Yoshiko both nodded, as they all looked sorrowfully at Naruto.

-----------

Two hours later Yoshiko watched, as Naruto lay on the operating table. His back was exposed with an incision line marked near where she had drawn the outline of the seal. Jiraiya and Shizune, along with an anesthesiologist to make sure Naruto slept through the procedure. Surprisingly Kakashi had also showed up, his only comment was, "I want to keep an eye on the team and make sure they are in tip top shape."

Yoshiko watched him out of the corner of her eye, as Tsunade began to make her incision. She cut the skin in a cross patter so to be able to reveal the most area with the least amount of skin needing to be pulled back and not as much damage to the skin. Jiraiya collected some of the blood, as it leaked out of the wound and poured it into a vile with a dark solution, more than likely ink. He then shook the blood/ink solution until it was mixed to his satisfaction.

Tsunade had pulled back and secured the skin to reveal a seal larger than the one that Yoshiko had drawn. The area was about a quarter of Naruto's lower back. Jiraiya sighed, as he examined the seal. Jiraiya shook his head and began to draw his own seal on top of the other seal. "This is going to be touchy. There are three seals here, one that stops the filter, a second that drains the original seal and a final that stores chakra, more specifically demon chakra. My problem is to try to fix the filter, but I also have to watch out for the storage seal and not pour a ton of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto," he explained. He then pulled out a scroll and began to write on it. He then set the scroll on Naruto and did a few hand seals. Everyone watched as red chakra poured out of the seal on Naruto's back and into the scroll. After a couple minutes the chakra stopped flowing.

Jiraiya then began the removal process. Another couple hours later, he finally had removed all the seals. Tsunade and Shizune then closed Naruto's back up and watched it slowly knit back together. They put a bandage over the wound just in case, to make sure nothing got into the wound.

----------

Naruto found himself with one hell of a backache and a warm body beneath him, or at least partially. He opened his eyes to see Yoshiko's chest rising and falling in a rhythmic rate and his arm wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a silk nightgown. He felt exhausted, but also felt a lot better than when he had passed out. He looked at the clock on the dresser and it showed that it was about five in the morning. Deciding not to move and enjoy the company, he closed his eyes and squeezed Yoshiko. He missed the smile cross Yoshiko's face right after his squeeze.

Naruto woke a little later to Yoshiko shifting beneath him. He opened his eyes to see her night gown stuck to his face and pulled in such a way as to reveal her nipples. Yoshiko looked down to see Naruto turn red. Yoshiko smirked, as she carefully slid out from underneath Naruto. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Naruto-kun. I've said before that you can look at me all you want," she said, with much conviction. "Now Naruto-kun, you've been through major surgery and I need to ask you. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Naruto nodded.

Yoshiko carefully pulled the sheets back off of Naruto. He felt the cold chill of air and shivered. He then noticed that he wasn't in the hospital. "Why are we in your room, instead of the hospital if I just had surgery?" he asked, as she helped him slowly get out of bed.

"You're safer here at home, then you are at the hospital, also I can't sleep with you, there," she replied with a fake pout.

Naruto blushed at the double meaning of what she had said. He then grinned and said, "I thought we weren't going to do that just yet, Yoshiko-chan."

Yoshiko blushed, as they entered the bathroom. She then pulled down his boxers and set him on the toilet. "Not until you're healed at least," she said, as she returned the tease. She leaned over making sure that her nightgown showed that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. She heard him relieving himself, as she teased him.

Naruto gulped and blushed yet again.

"Like what you see?" she teased. "I'm all yours, Naruto-kun, but you'll have to wait until after you heal though. But if you want I could give you a show."

Naruto leaned back and touched his back to the lid of the toilet and let out a yelp of pain.

Yoshiko turned from seductress into nurse instantly, as she did several hand seals and then scanned his back. She sighed in relief. She then said, "The area is mostly healed, but will be tender for a few days."

Naruto stood slowly and allowed Yoshiko to pull his boxers back up. Since he knew at the moment she was all business and wouldn't tease him about his slowly hardening friend. "So, what's with major surgery?" he asked.

"You had a few more seals we had to remove," she answered, as they made their way back to the bed room.

There they found a naked Isaribi on the bed waiting for the pair. Naruto blushed and tried to look away only to find Isaribi in front of him turning his head back towards her. "You will not turn from me Naruto-kun, even if I am naked. You are allowed to see me this way," she said with authority.

Naruto nodded at this and then proceeded to scan her up and down, noting that she didn't wear her bandages. "I'm not healthy for physical activities right now, sorry," he said in a disappointed voice.

Both Isaribi and Yoshiko giggled, as they placed him back on the bed. "You're not supposed to do anything for the next few days anyways Naruto-kun. So just be a good boy and allow us to indulge your inner pervert," Yoshiko explained.

Naruto paled at this statement. 'Inner pervert? Is she crazy? Baachan will kill me, if I indulge in perversion with either of them, even if I weren't hurt,' he thought to himself.

Naruto watched as Yoshiko removed her nightgown and then entered the bed with both of them. Now Naruto was in bed with two girls and they both were naked, he quickly passed out.

Yoshiko looked at Isaribi in confusion, and asked, "Do you think we went too far?"

Isaribi shrugged and snuggled next to Naruto.

----------

A/N: Yes I'm going to tease, but not have them go for it just yet.

Dhh: Actually Yoshiko isn't Tsunade, more she is Yoshiko with Tsunade's memories. A fourteen year old with 50 years of memories, some of which she doesn't know what to do with.


	7. Chapter 7 Race for the heart

Chapter 7 – Race for a heart… (Lime in chapter… only warning… Okay a couple or more…)

Over the next few days of recovery Naruto noticed several things. One, his team didn't stop by even though both Hinata and Isaribi had informed them that Naruto had undergone surgery. Sasuke not stopping by was fine, but it disturbed him that Sakura and Kakashi didn't stop by or leave a message, heck Ino even stopped by with team ten, as did Gai, Tenten, and Neji. They said that Lee would after he recovered, but it would still be weeks before he could leave the hospital.

Second was Yoshiko seemed to be getting very nervous for reasons only known to her and Aki. Naruto didn't want to lose Yoshiko, so he didn't push it. In reality she would have told him everything if he had only asked.

Unlike most males, his seeing all these female naked wasn't the high point for him, it was the close contact that they would give him that he treasured most. He still didn't have a clue what to do around them, so he was just himself and that seemed to be just fine with them.

Naruto was walking down the hallway, as he was told he could do some light exercises, but was forbidden from doing anything that required him to bend over. He was passing by Tsunade's room and heard voices.

"When should we tell him? And how much should we let him know?" he recognized Yoshiko's voice saying.

"That is up to you, I'm not sure he is ready for all of it, but you should let him know some of it. The operation was a success, but we need him in top form, as soon as possible. You're in charge of his recovery," Tsunade explained.

The door opened and Yoshiko was looking down at blue eyes. "Hi Naruto-kun, you heard didn't you?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "What's wrong that you can't tell me everything Yoshiko-chan?"

Yoshiko took his hand and they walked down to the kitchen without a word. "Sit Naruto-kun, mother will be down in a second and there are some things we are going to discuss. Hinata-chan will be joining us," she said with a smirk, as the door to the kitchen opened and Hinata entered the room.

Hinata smiled, blushed and said, "Hi, Naruto-kun, Yoshiko-chan. Is it time to tell him?"

Yoshiko nodded, as Tsunade entered the room. "Good you're here, so we can start," Tsunade said, as she took a seat.

Naruto became nervous, and began to sweat. "What is going on?" he asked in a nervous voice.

Yoshiko placed her hands on Naruto's left hand while Hinata did the same with his right hand. "Relax Naruto-kun, we have several things that we need to explain to you and that you need to hear," Yoshiko said with a warm smile.

"Where do we start?" Tsunade mused. She then snapped her fingers and said, "Naruto… there… um… why is this so hard?"

"Just spit it out Baachan!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade felt her ire raise and the veins in her forehead pulse. "You will be respectful!" she yelled back, Yoshiko and Hinata both giggled at the display. "What?" she asked the girls with a surprised expression.

"Mother, you and Naruto-kun are acting like brother and sister. He does respect you, otherwise you wouldn't have a nickname," Yoshiko explained, as Naruto nodded.

Tsunade smacked her face with her hand, and grumbled. "This is going to be harder than I thought," she said in an annoyed voice.

"First thing we're going to discuss is your surgery," Yoshiko said and waited for Naruto to nod. She then continued, "You had several seals placed under your skin, directly behind the Kyuubi seal. It was killing you slowly. With them removed you're making an excellent recovery."

"I always heal fast," Naruto explained.

Yoshiko smiled and nodded. "Yes we know and now we know why. You have a healing bloodline, Naruto-kun," she explained.

"No way! I have a bloodline! What does it do?" Naruto asked.

"Same old Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a blush, as Naruto gave her a confused look. She then continued, "Naruto-kun, your bloodline is your healing. It uses chakra to heal your wounds. You naturally have a high chakra reserve, but the Kyuubi pushes that to the extreme. Since your chakra is used to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra, you have been using chakra since the sealing when you were a baby, thus the reason your reserves are at near or above Kage level. You should have been trained in controlling it earlier than you were. Now we have to bring you to a level where your control is level with your capacity. While this is going to be difficult we know you don't shy away from hard work."

Naruto took a minute to take in the information and then said, "I'm just great like that. So what exercises do I have to do to get my chakra under control?"

All the women giggled at Naruto's reaction, but Yoshiko spoke up and said, "You're going to be doing advanced chakra control. We already know that you know about the Rasengan, Water walking and Tree climbing. We're going to use shadow clones to do most of the work, so your body can rest. You had extra seals on you that you didn't know about and they were using the Kyuubi chakra to kill you slowly."

"So you're saying that using the Kyuubi chakra is bad?" Naruto asked in a sullen voice.

"Yes and no, the Kyuubi is demon or spirit based on chakra, with it you gain limited regeneration, but you have extended regeneration with your bloodline. It means that with those seals gone you will able to live longer than if you still had them. The regeneration that the Bijuu and other spirits give to their hosts is enough to protect them from the effects of their chakra and do limited healing. You on the other hand can heal from a near fatal blow," Yoshiko explained.

Naruto swallowed hard at the implications. "So it would take a lot to kill me?"

Yoshiko shook her head, and said, "Not really, just cut off that cute head of yours would be enough, extract the Kyuubi, or injure you enough to deplete your chakra would do it. So we need to get you stronger, so that you will be able to defend yourself against Akatsuki."

Naruto paled at the mention of Akatsuki. "How do I beat someone like Itachi or Kisame?" he asked with worried eyes.

Yoshiko smiled and squeezed his hand. "You become stronger than them. There are also others you need to worry about. They will be after all nine of the Bijuu, not just yours. You see, Itachi is only one member of Akatsuki."

Tsunade then said, "They are a criminal organization composed of S and A ranked missing nin from assorted villages. Three according to rumors are immortal in one way or another. I would gather to guess that Madara Uchiha was involved in the attack on Konoha thirteen years ago. Oh, and by the way Naruto-kun, happy birthday."

Naruto was shocked that someone would wish him this, since he had planned to spend the day at home today and miss the festival.

"So Naruto-kun, would you like to go to the festival?" Yoshiko asked, but then regretted the question.

Hinata grabbed his hand before he could run out of the room. "It's alright Naruto-kun, you can stay here with us today if you like. We can work with your clones to get your chakra under control," she said in a soothing tone.

Naruto's eyes returned from fearful to more sedate. He nodded agreement. Naruto got dressed even with two blushing girls in the room. Hinata then led Naruto out into the yard where he sat down and he created about fifty clones, and Hinata began to instruct him on other types of chakra control.

"You missed that one didn't you Yoshi-chan?" Tsunade asked, with a comforting smile.

"I forgot that he didn't like the festival, because of him being the container of the Kyuubi. Hinata-chan made a good save though," Yoshiko admitted.

Tsunade nodded at her daughter's mistake. She then watched, as Naruto and Hinata began to go over more advanced chakra control exercises.

--------

Hinata pulled out a blunted kunai and began to spin it above her hand. The kunai came to a stop and then she handed it to Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun, you need to get this to move in one direction, and then maintain that speed for five minutes," she explained. The clones were doing both tree walking and water walking exercises. They would also put leaves on their bodies to try to get them to stick.

Naruto got the kunai to spin, but soon it began to spin at high speed and then shoot off into a tree. "Ah man!" he exclaimed.

Hinata touched his shoulder and put another blunted kunai in his hand. "That was good Naruto-kun. Now you just need to slow the speed down and maintain it for five minutes," she said in a reassuring tone.

It took about thirty minutes for Naruto to be able to control the kunai's speed. Naruto then created a clone that began to work on a Rasengan. It made it to the last stage, but still seemed to lack the control to get the Rasengan completed by itself and it exploded. Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face and then said, "I think I'm getting the idea on how to get the Rasengan to work properly without the clone."

Hinata smiled warmly and then gently cupped his face with both hands. He looked at her in surprise. She then pulled his face to hers and gently connected their lips. Naruto was in bliss yet again since the lunch after training. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, as the kiss deepened. He didn't understand it, but whenever Hinata kissed or Yoshiko kissed him he felt his worries shed from his body. He felt he could just live in the moment.

After a few minutes the kiss broke and Hinata was faced with a Naruto with a silly look on his face and a stupid smile. Hinata accidently woke him out of his blissful oblivion by giggling and then giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You know Naruto-kun… I could get to like that," she said in a seductive voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where has the shy weird girl I knew from the academy gone?"

Hinata giggled and blushed. "I was shown the light and figured I needed to change things for the better for my Naruto-kun and myself," she answered and then kissed him again. Only this time it wasn't so deep or passionate. "Time to get back to training," she exclaimed, as she gave him yet another kiss, this time a chaste on.

She knew that his interest in girls was only just now coming into focus. Last time around Sakura had nearly beaten him out of feeling anything for a female. She did blame her on some levels, but on others she blamed her fascination with Sasuke as the root cause of the troubles. Sakura could have had Naruto all to herself, but she had to side with Sasuke and spurn the love and devotion showed to her by Naruto. 'It won't happen this time Naruto-kun. If he runs we will be there to help either bring him back or destroy him, before he can go to Orochimaru,' she thought as the kiss ended.

Naruto began to try to do the kunai exercise again. Hinata cleared her throat and asked, "Why don't you use clones to help, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with a confused look and then nodded acknowledgement. "I forgot about that… sorry…" he said in a dejected tone.

Hinata raised his chin with her hand and kissed him again on the lips. "Being forgetful is fine. Now make the clones, so that you can get that chakra under control," she ordered gently.

Naruto nodded and his clones began to work on the technique. Every once in a while a clone would burst, as the kunai would fly into the clone and disperse it. Within an hour Naruto had the technique mastered. Hinata then worked with him on a kata for his taijutsu. Naruto blushed under the attention of the Hyuuga princess, but didn't let it stop him from performing the kata Hinata had shown him.

Yoshiko watched from afar, since she felt bad at scaring Naruto. 'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to scare you so much,' she though, only to be brought out of her musing by a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw the comforting smile of her mother. "Don't take it too seriously, Yoshi-chan. He is very delicate in a lot of ways, but harder than any metal in existence in other ways. It will take you girls time to break him out of his shell and teach him what you want him to learn. He might even have a few things to teach you girls. I have to go to the festival and kick the celebration off. Tell Naruto that he can stay here from now on if he likes. We do have a room for him and he does eventually need to know who his father was. I would not tell him just yet, because he still isn't quite ready," Tsunade said, while she slowly walked off in her Hokage robes.

Yoshiko walked over and gave Naruto a hug from behind and then kissed his neck. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I forgot about the festival and you not getting along," she admitted in an apologetic tone.

Naruto wore a huge smile on his face and began to scratch the back of his head. "That's okay, Yoshiko-chan," he said happily.

Hinata frowned and Yoshiko turned him around to face him. She then shook her head and embraced him. "No Naruto-kun, it isn't alright. I hurt you because of my negligence. I can't promise it won't ever happen again, but I can promise I will try to not let it happen again," she happily said and surprised him with a passionate kiss on the lips.

Hinata smiled at the apology and watched, as Naruto deepened the kiss. He then broke the kiss and looked between Yoshiko and Hinata. "Are you okay with me kissing her?" he asked Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "Only if you spread the love around too," she said shyly.

Naruto blushed crimson. Both girls laughed and kissed him on either cheek. "Now Naruto-kun, we're going to work on your taijutsu tonight and then sit on the roof and watch the fireworks. There is a surprise after the fireworks for you," Yoshiko said seductively. Naruto looked at the girl with apprehension.

Naruto had his clones continue chakra control training and he began to work on his kata. Hinata and Yoshiko continued to help give him pointers. This continued until near dinner time. Naruto then took a bath with Hinata and Yoshiko. He had to hold his nose to prevent a nose bleed, but he also noticed the girls do the same thing, so he was a little more at ease. All three got dressed in dress kimonos, had dinner and went up on the roof to watch the fireworks.

Naruto smiled sedately as he watched the fireworks explode over the village. Hinata and Yoshiko leaned into his shoulders. Naruto noticed several other people ascend to roof soon after the fireworks began. Yakumo, Isaribi, and Anko helped a young blonde girl he had never seen before onto the roof. He smiled warmly at the girl who smiled at him, but he could tell that the girl was lonely from her eyes. Anko led the girl up to Naruto and smiled at him. "Hey Anko-chan. Who's the new girl?" Naruto asked.

The girl bowed and said, "I'm Shion, priestess of Demon country, and I've come all this way to…" She hesitated and looked at Yoshiko and Hinata. They both shook their heads slightly. She smiled and then said, "I've come to speak with your Hokage and to see the great Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto smiled, but held his opinion to himself. "Works for me," he said happily. 'She looks like Hinata, but with blonde hair,' he thought to himself.

"**So the gaki wants another woman for his harem?"** Kyuubi asked with a rumbling laugh.

'Shut it you damn fox!' he yelled mentally at the fox.

"**But Naruto-kun, I thought you would want to have me join your harem too…" **Kyuubi said in a mock hurt tone.

'What are you talking about? Why would I want a male fox in a harem? Why would I even want a harem?' he replied mentally.

"**You don't get it do you?"** Kyuubi asked, but go no answer. **"Come to me child and be enlightened," **she said in a demanding tone.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

--------- (Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto entered the familiar cage section where the Kyuubi was sealed. "Yeah, what do you want, you damn fox?" he yelled at the cage.

He saw the fox laying down in the cage its eye open, but didn't feel the usual malice emanating from the cage. "That's different," he said to no one in particular.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped. "So you're going to tell him? Or do I have to tell him?" Yoshiko said in an annoyed tone.

"**You may tell the whelp, I will fill in things where you are either in error or lack the knowledge,"** Kyuubi said in response.

Yoshiko pointed to a point near the cage and said, "Make a couple chairs and a table, because this may take a while."

Naruto looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "How do I do that?" he asked.

Yoshiko giggled at this, but said, "This is your mind and you have full control over it. Just think of some chair and they will appear."

Naruto closed his eyes and a couple chairs and a table appeared near the cage. "I did it!" he yelled in excitement.

"**Now we're all impressed by your mental prowess," **Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto glared at the fox, but said nothing. The fox began to laugh and rolled over on to its back. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked angrily.

"**I got the great Naruto Uzumaki to stop speaking for more than a minute,"** Kyuubi said while laughing at its own joke.

Yoshiko shook her head at this. "Naruto-kun, please sit down," she said, as she offered the other chair to him.

Naruto sat down and looked at Yoshiko and then said, "You guys said that you're going to tell me something. So what is it?"

Yoshiko nodded and a screen appeared in the air near in front of Naruto. "Watch carefully, Naruto-kun," Yoshiko said in a broken tone.

Naruto watched the screen. What he saw shocked him, before him was an older version of himself reaching for the same girl, but older, that he just met tonight. She appeared to have a larger stomach, but also had a wound emanating from there. The girl looked longingly towards his older self. He then saw his older self ask a question and get angry at the answer only to release the Kyuubi on Sasuke and Sakura. He watched for a little longer until after the Shinigami had appeared and given them the offer.

He turned to Yoshiko and asked, "Is it true? Did Sasuke and Sakura-chan actually kill me and that girl Shion?"

Yoshiko nodded and said, "Yes Naruto-kun, they did. It would be in the future, after you gained the respect of the village for saving it from destruction several times. I also have to admit something to you." She waited for Naruto to nod before she continued, "While I'm not truly the Tsunade from the future anymore, I do love you. There is also an arrangement… well several that I've agreed too. First, I must be the first woman you have sex with. There are not options with this one. If afterwards you don't wish to see me again then that is your right, because that is part of the deal we made with the Shinigami. Also we have made arrangements with all these women to marry you, Naruto-kun. Those of us that you saw present, Hinata-chan, Isaribi-chan, Shion-chan, Yakumo-chan, and myself all have come back in time to save you. I'm the merged souls of Yoshiko Senju and Tsunade Senju from the future. The Tsunade portion has slowly become a lesser part of myself and incorporated itself into me."

"So you're telling me you're from the future?" Naruto asked with an astonished look on his face.

"Yes and no. All of the girls you saw have merged with their earlier selves, thus the reason they are more powerful than before. I hope you understand that you're loved and we only want what is best for you," Yoshiko said with a warm smiled. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently.

"So what is furball's problem?" Naruto asked, as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Do you remember the lessons on reproduction?" Yoshiko asked.

Naruto nodded, but still wore a puzzled look.

"She was controlled before the attack and is hormonal for the next few years," Yoshiko explained.

"She… what do you mean she?" Naruto yelled.

"**What don't you believe that a girl can have her time to be bitchy?" **Kyuubi asked in a teasing tone.

"So that's your problem. You're having PMS," Naruto said. He turned and began to laugh, so hard he fell off his chair.

Kyuubi was lying on her back with her paws up in the air and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She looked like a five story kit rather than an all powerful demon. Yoshiko had to admit it was funny sight to see the Kyuubi rubbing its back against the floor with its tongue sticking out.

"The blood tests showed that some of Naruto's development was hindered by you Kyuubi-chan," Yoshiko explained.

"**Oh, so it's my fault that the brat is so dumb," **Kyuubi exclaimed angrily.

"In a way… yes. You're presence is flooding his system with female hormones and his body is compensating with tons of male hormones, thus along with the lack of proper treatment and diet his development has been affected," Yoshiko replied.

"You mean I should be a girl?" Naruto asked.

Yoshiko and Kyuubi giggled at Naruto's question. "No silly, you're supposed to be a boy. First off, your training was terrible at best. No one taught you the basics, so you had to learn them for yourself. Humans are social animals and you were not given proper social interaction. Along with your schooling being tampered with, you haven't learned what proper friendship is like."

"What do you mean, teme is my friend…" Naruto said, but trailed off.

"Yes, you remember the image from the future, about how Sasuke killed you, your lover and your child with the help of Sakura," Yoshiko said, as a tear rolled down her face. "Shion-chan still hurts from the loss of that child and she along with the rest of us wants to give you something you haven't had, a family. We all want to be your wives."

Naruto looked at her with eyes that were wanting, but were afraid to speak. She nodded and then embraced him in a hug. "I'm first, Hinata wants to be second…" she began to say, but was interrupted.

"**I want to be third!" **Kyuubi yelled, and then looked the two with a confused look. **"What? I have needs too. He can just change into a large fox and have me for however long he wants… there is no chance for kits…" **

Yoshiko rolled her eyes, but Naruto looked at the giant fox with an open mouth. "We will have to discuss this later, but since it is his mind…" Yoshiko said in a seductive tone.

The smile on her face worried him. She then saw a kunai flash. He was able to almost follow it, as it shredded his clothes. He stood in front of Yoshiko stark naked.

"**Now that is what I'm talking about!" **Kyuubi exclaimed.

Naruto watched, as a bed appeared next to them and Yoshiko dropped her kimono on the floor next to him. She grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him on the bed. "You realize that this doesn't count?" she said in a seductive tone.

Naruto couldn't do anything. His body moved, but he had no control over it. Yoshiko mounted him and began to sway her hips. He was in heaven, but also terrified that he was hurting Yoshiko. He knew what was going on, but felt like he had no control. Her kisses made him feel the pleasure even deeper. He couldn't help himself, so he began to buck into her hips and couldn't help the feeling that was building within him. He suddenly arched his back and released this pressure. He then fell back to the bed and was panting hard. He then noticed Yoshiko glistening with sweat and also panting hard. She kissed him deeply and lay down on his chest.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun," she whispered in his ear.

"**Now you only need to do that in the real world and we can move along. This timeline is killing me. That damn jerk in snow had me contained with a device. You know how much that hurts?" **Kyuubi asked, but then noticed that Naruto had wrapped his arms around Yoshiko and both had fallen asleep. The Kyuubi sighed and lay there watching over the two.

---------

Hinata watched carefully at the facial expressions on both Naruto and Yoshiko's face. She smiled, as both faces went from an almost grimaced pain to a blissful sleep. She had an idea what was going on. She knew that Naruto and Yoshiko had a connection that they could use mentally and she surmised that they were going over what happened in the future and that she was trying out the future husband the easy and safe way. She was slightly jealous.

----------

Omake:

Naruto found over the next few days that the girls wouldn't leave him alone in the room unless he asked. If he asked they would comply and not complain. This confused him, as no one had ever wanted to so much time with him. He was beginning to understand why Yoshiko and Hinata kept vigil, as they would continue to proclaim their love for him. He didn't understand why Haku, Isaribi, Yakumo, and Anko all felt they loved him. With Yoshiko and Hinata they were both watching and waiting for the right time to let him know, even if he were ignorant of love, but the others were confusing. He finally got to see Yakumo, Hinata and Anko without clothes when Yoshiko invited them over to the private hot springs at the Senju residence. While he expected Anko to be well developed, Hinata and Yakumo surprised him. Hinata more so. For a girl of twelve she was more developed than Haku.

That evening Naruto also became the clinical experiment for the girls on the diagnostic jutsu. Each would scan Naruto, but Hinata would take the cake, as she scanned Naruto she would kiss the area she scanned. Naruto of course couldn't control his natural reaction. When Hinata got to his crotch she gave him a blow job he was both embarrassed and delighted to get. The embarrassment came from it not really being an intimate moment with just the two of them, as all the girls were there, and Tsunade and Yoshiko making sure that the girl didn't mount Naruto right then and there, in their excited state.

Hinata later apologized, but was only really sorry for embarrassing him, not what she had done. "Naruto-kun… I would have made love to you tonight," she admitted quietly.

"Really Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and then turned red. "I know you promised yourself to allow your first time to be with Yoshiko-chan, but will you allow me to be your second?" she asked in a pleading voice.

Naruto then looked at the other girls, who all wearily smiled and nodded to this request. "Well since the no one objects, it's a promise Hinata-chan," he declared.

Anko moved up and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Your wedding night is going to test that legendary stamina," she said, as Naruto looked at her with a confused look. Anko immediately regretted her statement, as she felt the glares from all the other girls on her back.

Naruto looked at her then the other girls and asked, "What is this about wedding night?"

Yoshiko sighed, as she wanted to have this wait until later, but since Anko had opened her big mouth. She explained, "Naruto-kun, do you know what a betrothal is?" Naruto nodded apprehensively. She smiled and continued, "It is a contract of sorts, for marriage. Those that are betrothed are set to be married at a later date. You are currently the male in Konoha with the biggest betrothal. You're engaged to all these girls and a couple others. Koyuki submitted the documents officially the other day. You can deny any of the women who have asked for your hand if you like, but there are consequences."

"But why would so many women want me?" Naruto asked, as all the girls just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember our discussion on love?" Yoshiko asked, as Naruto nodded. She then continued, "Well, I'm first on the list of women you're engaged to, Hinata-chan is second, Haku-chan is third, Yakumo-chan is fourth, Isaribi is fifth, Shion-chan is sixth, Anko-chan is seventh, and Koyuki is eighth."

"Who is Shion?" Naruto asked.

"She is the priestess of Demon country, and it is a long story which the Kyuubi, Aki, you and I would have to discuss later," Yoshiko explained.

Naruto nodded at the explanation. He then looked at Hinata and asked, "Not that I didn't like it, but why did you do that?"

Hinata blushed and then started to push her fingers together in a way that Naruto found cute. "Because I wanted to actually make love to you Naruto-kun, but I know that we are too young, so I just decided to give you some pleasure," she admitted.

Hinata found herself gently tackled and began to scream in pleasure, as Naruto returned the favor. He also noticed the look of excitement and disappointment on the other girls faces. He quietly said, "Shadow clone jutsu," and a single clone appeared for each girl. Each proceeded to pleasure said girl.

After a while of pleasuring the girls they noticed a yelling emanating from the house. This was of course louder than the moaning of the girls near the springs. "Yes!" was yelled repeatedly.

Naruto finished with the girls and promptly passed out from the input of the clones. Yoshiko was the first to recover from the pleasure induced haze and headed to the master bedroom. She found Tsunade asleep in the arms of her father. She quietly left the room with a smile on her lips. 'Guess it was in the air tonight' she thought to herself. She returned to a group of naked, but smiling girls and a naked, smiling Naruto. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun," she said quietly, as she moved the girls to the extra rooms for them to sleep off the nights activities.

-----------------

Naruto found himself yet again in Yoshiko's room. He noticed his nudity and that of his companions. Yoshiko and Hinata were both curled up to him. The memories of last night filled him mind and he couldn't believe he actually did what he did. He had actually used his and his clone's hands and mouths to pleasure the girls. Not just one, but all of them. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he wasn't angry or sad that he did, as all the girls seemed to be happy that he did what he had done.

He turned to Hinata and then looked into Yoshiko's eyes. He saw that her brown eyes were slits and she had a feral grin on her face. "Yoshiko-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked in a fearful tone.

"Time's up Naruto-kun… You're mine…" she growled. He began to understand, since her hand was massaging his neither region and it excited him. When he stood at full attention she mounted him.

Hinata woke up during the love making session and smiled wickedly. 'I'm next…' were her only thought.

--------

A/N: Here is the next chapter. A little explanation for those who're interested, Yoshiko only showed him the last few moments of his life from Tsunade's perspective. Next chapter will be interesting… based off of the Run Idate run arc in the land of Tea. Now the some of the possible future has been revealed will Naruto change how he feels towards his teammates? Find out.

Spiritwolf33: Sorry if you don't Kakashi in this story. He will mellow out over time. I just have him not that worried about Naruto, and now that he is showing more skills he might take more interest.

Alec-potter: My views on the original timeline… hm… Like some authors I believe that Naruto has become too fixated on Sasuke, almost obsessed. Madara in the latest seems to have put him on the possible right track, but in this story Madara never had that talk with Naruto. As for adding Tsunade proper… not at this time… jeez mother and daughter married to the same guy… interesting idea… Now for the seals, I haven't addressed who could have done it. Kakashi is one of the suspects, but there could have been others, a Hyuuga or just a vengeful seals expert. The difference is that Yoshiko was born and someone didn't want the Senju to get close to the 'demon' and if so, he would die early. The worst would be that he Kyuubi would be released, but that didn't enter the person's mind.

That guy: Your spelling is atrocious. Your opinions are silly. You nearly killed me writing any more stories at all, along with some of your friends, who will remain nameless, have either flamed or beyond flamed me. If you think you can do better than create an account and start up a story, so I can give you helpful advice without all the 'fluff' you provided. You have only one good point in your three paragraph ramble.

Hektols: If you read the Omake then you might say they are each other's toys. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) You know what I mean? HAHA…


	8. Chapter 8 It begins

Disclaimer: Ha… I don't own Naruto, just my own plot twists and they cost you nothing other than the time to read them.

Chapter 8 – It begins…

This chapter is full of lemons, so if you're offended, skip them or not. Your call. This chapter is full of mature content. Thank you for your support. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait. It took a while to find the inspiration for this chapter.

(Lemon Alert)

Yoshiko lay on Naruto's chest and sighed gently. She had been a real pervert in her sleep and had mounted Naruto while they slept. She had even broken her hymen and now was feeling the slight pain. While he hadn't released she lay there with him still in her. She had fallen asleep that way, but woke up to find that he had not lessened in the interim. She looked over at the sleeping form of Hinata who wore a smile and was snuggled up to the pair. She knew she had to take responsibility and went into her mindscape.

(Mindscape)

She ran to the fence and found Aki waiting there patiently. "So you're ready to fulfill the pact?" the fox asked. Yoshiko nodded apprehensively. Aki sighed and the asked, "Are you ready for children?"

Yoshiko shook her head and replied, "No, not yet. It will be a couple years before any of us other than Anko-chan or Koyuki-hime are ready for children."

"Then I shall block the seed for you and you can have Hinata-chan also join if you like, she appears to have woken and seems a little excited. Just touch her abdomen with some of my chakra and neither of you will not become pregnant. Just make sure that you reach climax before she does or we're all dead."

Yoshiko bowed and then said, "Thank you Aki." With that she disappeared from the forest.

(Real world)

Yoshiko's hand glowed red and she touched her abdomen and then Hinata's stomach. Hinata looked at her in confusion, but Yoshiko said, "It will keep you from becoming pregnant. You do want him, don't you?" Hinata nodded and then kissed Yoshiko in the cheek as a 'thank you'.

Yoshiko smiled warmly and then began to move her hips back and forth. She also kissed Naruto gently on the lips and said, "Good morning Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled, but then his face contorted and his eyes went wide. He felt pleasure and pressure. He felt his penis in something and it was being gently rubbed from all around. It was quite pleasurable. He then realized it wasn't him being given a 'hand job', this was the real thing. He looked up at the blushing, smiling and swaying girl on top of him. At first he thought it might be Anko, but then the smaller breasts and familiar look reminded him that it was Yoshiko that he was with. He looked at her breasts as they gently bounced with each move of her hips from front to back. His hands moved to them, but did not touch, until she nodded to him. He gently grasped them and began to knead them. Yoshiko threw her head back in the throes of pleasure. Naruto then began to thrust into her when she moved her hips back, thus increasing the pleasure for both of them. She bent down and kissed him passionately, while continuing her movements.

Hinata watched in both morbid fascination and arousal. She watched as they continued and were so absorbed in pleasure with each other that she seemed to fade into the background. Naruto suddenly noticed this and smiled. He made a familiar hand seal and a clone appeared. "Sorry it isn't the real me, but he should do until we're done," Naruto said warmly.

The clone kissed Hinata passionately and then asked, "Shall I be on bottom to make it easier for your first time?"

She blushed profusely and then nodded. The clone took a position next to his master and Yoshiko. Hinata swung her leg over the clone's waist and looked down at him. "I do love Naruto-kun. Isn't this sort of like cheating on him?" she asked sheepishly.

The clone shook his head, pulled her down to him and whispered, "He will get all of the experience of what we're going to do and he might even come over here afterwards to give you more. Also I am him, so you're not cheating."

Hinata was about to complain, but then was kissed passionately. She lost all thoughts that were in her mind before. She then positioned herself above him and slowly touched him with her outer lips. She felt him rub his penis at the opening. This brought pleasure to her and she quickly felt herself become wet. He slid the tip into her and met resistance. He looked up at her and waited for her. She took a deep breath and then pushed down. She felt her hymen tearing, but also the feeling of a large diameter pole being pushed into her. She grimaced, but looked down to see Naruto sharing the same look upon his face. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked through the pain.

"You're so tight, it almost hurts. I think we should take it slow and work our way through this. We can pull back and move to this level again when the pain passes," Naruto replied.

She nodded with a tear falling from her cheek on to his. Her movements were slow and as pleasure finally over took the pain and she was able to take him deeper into herself. It lasted for what seemed like eternity. She finally felt the building pressure and began to grunt out Naruto's name with each thrust. Yoshino and the real Naruto gasped in pleasure at the same time and the room was filled with both dark chakra and red chakra. Hinata and the clone were close behind in their climax.

Yoshino looked into slowly focusing blue eyes and smiled. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to convulse. The clone under Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yoshino worried that Naruto might have broken the pact by his clone being with Hinata looked worriedly at the girl. She then did several hand seals and ran them over the boy, while still being impaled by him. She also felt him still releasing his seed in spasms. She quickly went over what the technique had told her in her mind and then did another set of hand seals and placed her hands on each side of his head, thus allowing her healing chakra to touch his brain.

Tsunade burst into the room to find her daughter, Naruto and Hinata all naked. From the position her daughter is in, she concludes that she had been having sex with Naruto and was now for some reason healing his head. Tsunade ran through several hand seals and then ran her hand over both her daughter and Naruto. She then sighed and said, "I know you want him, but you've put him into shock. Also for some reason there is an unknown chakra rewriting his brain pathways. I can tell that you're just trying to ease his pain while it occurs." Yoshino nods, while she continues to push chakra into her lover.

(End Lemon)…

The two medics worked on Naruto while he gritted his teeth, nearly breaking them. After about five minutes his breathing slowed and he was no longer grimacing. His mouth hung open while he was breathing hard. Tsunade looked down at the two naked girls and just sighed. '_There will be a lot to discuss, but right now we need to make sure that he is okay,_' she thought while she continued to monitor Naruto. Yoshiko continued to sit on top of Naruto and still impaled.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto awoke in his mindscape and felt weird. He looked at his hand and it appeared to be small, but there was a faint outline of a larger hand surrounding it. He lifted his head and saw his chest was similar. His feet were sticking out of his 'ghost' knees and he felt weird, like his body was in transition.

A blonde girl appeared kneeling next to him, not wearing any clothes. She spoke softly and wore a look of concern on her face. "Naruto-kun… are you okay? Your mind is being rewritten and we don't know by whom," she explained.

Naruto looked at the girl and blushed that she didn't have any clothes on, but also something was familiar about her. She touched his chest and it was soothing. He then said, "I know you, but I don't know you."

She smiled warmly at him, but he also saw a tears begin to fall from her eyes. He reached up and touched one of the streams of tears and images flashed around the pair. Naruto looked around in amazement and watched as two sets of images came into focus and began to play. He watched for what seemed like hours as his life from his perspective played in front of the two of them. He noticed the differences between the two and could point to several points where this girl that was kneeling next to him had made his life brighter in one of the images.

He blushed at the sight of the naked girl in the images. He turned beat red when he saw the images of several naked girls. He nearly passed out when the image of this girl making love to him passed by and then stopped. The other image continued and he watched intently. The girl took his hand and squeezed it gently with her free hand, as if to reassure him. Her other hand never leaving his chest. The image continued and seemed to revolve around a boy he knew with dark hair. He felt a connection with the boy. He also felt happiness, anger, competition, betrayal, longing, and finally a thirst for revenge upon the boy. He looked at the girl who just nodded for him to continue watching.

Up until the thirst for revenge happened he had wanted to save the boy from himself, but ultimately couldn't do it. He smiled at seeing himself older and making love to a young blonde woman. He also smiled at the gathering of women young and old that seemed to gravitate towards him. The image finally died while looking at the same young woman with tears in her eyes, along with several women also with tears in their eyes. The image disappeared. He looked at his hand again and saw the afterimage of his older self around him slowly receding into his body.

Both then saw a man in torn robe appear before them and he addressed them both. "Yoshiko, you have nearly broken the letter of the agreement, but only broke the spirit." He then pointed and a girl from his class appeared naked next to him. He recognized it as Hinata. She turned bright red, but she smiled warmly at Naruto and touched him on the chest near where Yoshiko did. The man then continued, "You Hinata helped Yoshiko nearly break the agreement. I consider my part of this transaction complete. Please don't come to me again until you're much older."

He then turned to a doorway in the hall and said, "Fox, you will guide and work with this one or I will find a way to force you too."

A naked red headed woman with nine fox tails appeared from the doorway. She wore a collar and didn't hide any of her figure. She glared at the man in front of her, but then bowed her head and replied, "As you with Shinigami-sama." She sighed and then asked with much venom, "Am I supposed to become part of his harem?"

The man shrugged and then replied, "That is up to you. If you want physical attachments then I would say yes. You could also get an emotional attachment to boy if you like and it would make working with him easier."

The woman growled at the man and said, "I suppose so, but he will need to grow and that woman will not be the boss of me."

The man tilted his head and said angrily, "Know your place. Those are his alpha and beta mates. The others will fall in lesser places like you will."

She nodded and took on a look of capitulation. "Yes, Shinigami-sama… Do I have to mate with him now?"

The man looked at the red head and replied, "That is up to you. You can do as you wish. You are part of him, but if you want him to be part of you, you will have to mate with him. If for some reason he does find feelings for you than you will be given a body outside of this one, but not until then."

The man faded and she stood there until he was completely gone. She then wore a feral grin and exclaimed, "Now that I'm out, I'm going to eat you!" She ran at Naruto and the girls, but when she got within three meters she was shocked by the collar around her neck. She then fell forward and crashed into him. She woke up to find herself under Naruto. She ended up with her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and if he were aroused he would have impaled her. She did something that she never thought she would ever do, she blushed. She then realized that Naruto's hands had her arms pinned down, so they couldn't move. So unless she wanted to release him from between her legs then they would just stay the way they were. She turned her head and said, "Fine get it over with and mark me as yours like you have with those two."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "I won't just screw you to give you power. You need to earn it."

She growled and then began to rub herself against Naruto in the hopes of arousing him. She was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

Suddenly Yoshiko pulled his attention away and she said, "Push some chakra into your mouth and then bite my shoulder while I bite yours. Then do the same with Hinata-chan. Then we can do the same with this one to make her more obedient."

Naruto nodded and followed her directions while the woman below him was doing all in her power to get him to rise to the occasion. The pain and then pleasure that came from biting into Yoshiko's shoulder nearly pushed him to the point where he nearly had an orgasm. He turned a bloody mouth to Hinata and they repeated the process. The Kyuubi was screaming for them to stop the whole time. Yoshiko then grabbed the Kyuubi's head and turned it to the side while Naruto bit into the flesh and then pushed chakra into her. She screamed and the collar began to glow. When Naruto pulled his mouth away she calmed, but then Yoshiko bit the woman's shoulder and pushed chakra into it, followed by Hinata.

Kyuubi's eyes went wide and she pulled Naruto's hips to hers. This time it was gentler and seemed to be need, rather than demanding. She then whispered to the three, "I am your servant, but I don't like it. Now please make me a woman."

(Lemon)…

Naruto looked at Yoshiko and then at Hinata. Both nodded their heads and then Naruto allowed his body to respond to her ministrations. He pushed his quickly swelling erection gently into her vaginal opening and gasped as it was nearly as tight as Hinata was with his clone. Kyuubi gasped and growled at this. She leaned up and attempted to lick Naruto's chin. Naruto bent down, but continued to gently thrust into her. As Kyuubi's moans became louder the mindscape began to change. They found themselves on a bed of moss in a cave instead of the sewers. Naruto kissed the bite mark on Kyuubi's shoulder and she gasped in pleasure. An idea hit him and he placed his teeth again on the mark. The Kyuubi looked worriedly at him, but he then nodded. She brought her jaw to his shoulder and both bit down and pushed chakra into the other. This caused both to hit their orgasm. She clamped down on him and he thrust in hard. He released at this point and Kyuubi slumped down on the moss.

Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "I'm sorry for not seeing you for so long."

Hinata blushed and then tackled the blonde. She kissed him passionately and slid down on his still hard penis. She began to slowly rock back and forth. She then kissed the bite mark and he did the same. They both pushed chakra into each other and this caused Naruto to release yet again. This in turn caused Hinata to clamp down and orgasm herself. She kissed him on the lips and rolled off of him and smiled warmly at Yoshio.

Naruto having had two orgasms in quick succession was panting, but he asked, "Should I call you baa-chan?"

Yoshiko shook her head and mounted the blonde. She then said, "You can call me Yoshi-chan, lover, or koi. I'm no longer her, since the merge I became my own self. I know it doesn't make sense, but that is what happened. Baa-chan is my mother and your mother-in-law, now."

Naruto paled, but a kiss from Yoshiko brought him out of his worries. Yoshiko felt his quickly growing erection and it slid in her easily. They both began to kiss and make love with each other. The passion became a rhythm of slapping skin and ended when they both bit each other and sent chakra into the other. This again pushed them over and both climaxed at the same time.

Kyuubi scowled at the other two women making love and bonding to her mate, but she couldn't fight it, since the seal had been changed by the Shinigami himself and with that she was trapped. Now also the kid knew how to assert his control over her. She knew that he wouldn't do it to hurt her, but she resented the fact that she wasn't in control. Now that both of the women before her had asserted their dominance over her she had to obey them to some degree or at least acknowledge them as her seniors in the pecking order. She then smirked as an idea hit her. She forced chakra out into Naruto and wondered what it would do.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto, Hinata and Yoshiko's eyes fluttered open. Tsunade sighed in relief at this. Naruto's eyes then turned red and he was surrounded by red chakra. He appeared to look up with an open mouth, while the chakra exploded upwards into the air, through the roof, and then split into many pieces. Those pieces shot away from Konoha at high speed. Naruto gasped for air and then blushed when he noticed Yoshiko sitting on him. He nearly passed out when he noticed Tsunade standing next to the bed with an angry look on her face. "Explain mister," Tsunade exclaimed.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Haruna, princess of the Land of Vegetables was struck by something and fell upon her bed. She woke up a little confused, but knew that she had to contact Naruto of Konoha no Sato. She quickly composed a letter and sent it via messenger to Konoha, she then set about to protect her father from the planned coup-de-ta.

xxxxXXXxxxx

All the girls who were planning to marry Naruto that were in Konoha immediately headed towards the Senju estate.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Amaru had just sat down to rest and was now waiting for her master, Shinno, to finish fixing lunch when something hit her and she lost consciousness. When she came too, she saw that her master was concerned, but also that he was alive, which somewhat disturbed her. She also felt an urge to go to Konoha and contact Naruto-kun. '_Wait, Naruto-kun?_' she asked herself, but then resolved to figure out what conflicts her memories were giving her and fix them. She felt the urge to spend some time with Naruto and then said, "Master, can we visit Konoha?"

The man turned and smiled warmly. This caused the girl some unease, but she hid it. He replied, "Certainly. I want to meet Tsunade of the Sannin anyways. It is a great honor to meet another aspiring medic."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Konan sat in a chair after having talked to Kisame and figuring that he wasn't the reason for not capturing the Kyuubi container. She was struck just by the tendril of Kyuubi chakra just as Kisame left the room. After regaining consciousness she worked her way through the memories. She then got up and rushed towards Nagato.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Guren had just finished with dealing with the prisoners in her base and sat down to relax before she was going to do some training in the hopes of impressing Orochimaru. She was hit by a tendril of chakra and lost consciousness. She awoke angry and began to gather supplies. She then left the base in the hands of subordinate and told him that she had something to do. She quickly headed towards a certain location to pick something up and then to Konoha.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A girl with mint colored hair and fully dressed in a white outfit shuddered when a familiar voice in her mind began to talk to her. She was surprised, since it didn't ask for her to kill someone. It pleaded with her to head to Konoha and seek the Kyuubi. This disturbed the girl, but she complied, since the village had little to offer her.

Two days later an annoyed Kisame was scouring the forest of Taki to find said girl to no avail.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Nii Yugito had just finished off several bandits when she was struck by a tendril of chakra. She forced herself to stay awake and finished releasing the captives. '_Niibi, what was that?_' she asked her bijuu mentally.

"**That would be the call of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It came from Konoha. Bee will join us when we head in that direction,**" Niibi replied.

Yugito finished her report and sent it off via messenger hawk. She also included that she was headed to Konoha to investigate something.

xxxxXXXxxxx

In Bear country, in the Village hidden amongst the Stars, Hokuto had just finished her exercises with the Star and sat down to drink some water. She then was hit by a tendril of chakra and she began to blush furiously. She then headed to the Hoshikage and then hopefully to Konoha.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A girl in the academy in Konoha suddenly collapsed on to her desk. "Midori, are you okay?" Iruka asked worriedly.

The girl woke up soon afterwards and wanted to meet the boy who inspired her in the chuunin exams, Uzumaki Naruto. She rubbed the bump that was swelling on her forehead, but figured she would try to find him after class.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Tatsushiro Akari was resting, but then woke and though she would have to go and talk to Naruto and this time hopefully she wouldn't have to die and stop Kuroma from absorbing Genryu. She knew that she would need his help to protect the dragons and help continue the Ryu clan. She grabbed the dragon blade and the armor. She then departed for Konoha.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Tsukino woke suddenly after resting from her training from her father. She then told him that Shinga was going to try to usurp their rule over Tsukigakure. She also told him that she needed to go to Konoha and meet with someone. He agreed and allowed his daughter to go.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Yagura sighed and then looked at his opponent. He lowered his staff and walked away. He then said while walking away, "Good luck Mei. Kiri is yours. Please do a better job than I did. Please don't follow me. I have something to do."

Mei was breathing hard and nodded not wanting to continue the fight with the jinchuuriki. She had witnessed his charka cloak react to something. It then receded and Yagura seemed to have a clarity in his eyes that he hadn't had in a long time.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Utakata looked at Hotaru and said, "We're going to Konoha." She got up and happily followed him.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Roshi and Han looked at each other, but then Roshi said, "I'm not going to Konoha, but I'm sure going to make myself scarce until its safe from Akatsuki." Han nodded and both men left a note that said 'Be back soon.'

xxxxXXXxxxx

Yoshiko looked up at her mother and said, "It was my fault."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and then said, "You of course know that you just invoked the marriage clause to Naruto, right?"

Yoshiko smiled warmly at the boy and nodded. "Yes, I did," she replied happily.

Tsunade sighed and then said, "I'll inform Hiashi too. Should I just get all the girls over here and be done with it. You know that Akasuki is after you and they might want to harm the girls if they get wind of this little harem you've formed. Huh, young lady?"

Yoshiko then glared at her mother and replied, "We will grow stronger and defend the man we all love, along with the village that he will lead."

Naruto looked worriedly up at Tsunade and said, "I think we're going to have some guests and I mean a lot of them. The Kyuubi sent something like a beacon out and I felt those chakra signals connecting with people."

Tsunade gripped the bridge of her nose and said, "You just don't know when to stop making more paperwork for me do you?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled at his now mother-in-law. "Sorry about that Kaa-san," he happily replied.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Gaara felt a tug at the back of his mind and then heard the tanuki ranting about going to Konoha and trying to squish a certain blonde. Gaara's lip slightly upturned and this caused Temari and Kankuro to both looked worriedly at their brother. "I think Naruto will have something interesting to tell us soon," he said in an almost happy tone, which further worried the siblings.

The sibling then went to Baki and procured a trip to Konoha to try and figure out what Gaara meant.

xxxxXXXxxxx

An odd feeling hit the young brunet, she then turned to Nekobaa and said, "I have a feeling that I need to talk to that Naruto kid, from Uchiha Sasuke's team."

Nekobaa nodded and replied, "I felt a disturbance and think that you are on the right course of action. Let me know how that team is doing since they gave us that print, Tamaki-chan."

Tamaki bowed and headed out the door.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Nagato wheeled out into the room and looked worriedly at Konan. He then said, "I've been given a vision and think that we are on the wrong course. How do we change it?"

Konan looked at Nagato and sighed.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Haku entered the room clad only in a towel and looked at the scene in the room. She then asked. "Yoshiko-chan, is that a mate mark?" She then pointed to a mark on Yoshiko's shoulder and a similar one on Hinata's shoulder. Tsunade left the room quickly heading to the clan archives. Yoshiko slid off of Naruto, while Haku closed and locked the door. Naruto gulped when Haku dropped the towel and said seductively, "Time to mark me, husband…" Yoshiko touched Haku's abdomen with a hand surrounded in red chakra. She smiled and nodded.

Naruto nervously smiled while Haku closed in on him. He knew now that he was in for a long day, long, but highly enjoyable. Little did he know the trouble that the Kyuubi had wrought, and at the moment he really didn't care while making love to Haku.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: Well again sorry for the wait. I'm working on my other stories also, so I will get around to them eventually, since my muse has come back. YEAH! For those wondering, yes Naruto went through his own memory merge. Better late than never. He will be a little out of sorts for a while, both from the overabundance of females ravaging him and from his own working to figure out just who he is now.

LoveLifeForever: To answer your question. Memory issues are a byproduct of his inattentiveness and the Kyuubi's chakra damaging and healing his brain. All memories held by a brain cell are lost, but the cell is rejuvenated.

The Holy Drucifer: I had scene breaks, but FFN removed them since they were lines, so I came up with the 'x's. Hope it helps.

Hey I waited for eight chapters before going lemon… yeah me… maybe… oh well hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9 They're here

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the series Naruto and continue to be amused by his twists and turns he does in his story. I only borrow his characters and some of his situations for fun and no profit.

Now on to the story…

Chapter 9 – They're here…

Naruto woke to a nice sight. Shion and Hinata were both curled up to him. Both girls wore grins on their sleeping faces. Since he was on extended leave for rehabilitation, the girls, no women in his life had decided to make a man and husband out of him. He was happy, but tired. Last night Hinata and Shion showed him what pleasure could be garnered from girls who looked like twins, but as if one was a photo negative of the other. Shion was blonde, while Hinata had dark blue hair. Both were proportioned almost identically. The night before that, it was Yoshiko and Anko. Now that was a night to remember, since Anko acted like she was a seductress, but come to find out she was actually a virgin till that night. With Yoshiko leading and Anko following they had enjoyed making love for hours.

Tsunade had been angry at the first night with Yoshiko, Haku and Hinata, but had capitulated after hearing about them merging with their future souls. She had offered to have Sasuke neutered and made a personal eunuch to Naruto, but he was happy to have his friend back that wasn't yet evil. He also knew that after the mission to Tea country had prompted Yoshiko to begin the process of seducing Naruto and it worked better than she had thought. His birthday, the surgery, and then the mission had left Naruto to only train and Sasuke to recuperate.

The time with Isaribi had been interesting, since she had Tsunade and Yoshiko finish the process of her becoming the Kaima, which allowed her to transform between her human form and a woman/fish form. It was a beautiful sight in most everyone's opinion. With the completion of the process her skin had turned back to a normal human, but when she wanted to she could transform and her skin would change into light green iridescent scales. The only thing that disturbed Naruto was that her teeth would change from normal flat human teeth to sharp shark like teeth. He made a joke of no blowjobs while transformed, to which she agreed. The most unusual night was with Koyuki, since she was physically older, but he surprised her in being able to satisfy the Daimyo and actress. Naruto was now secretly married to numerous women and they had agreed to share him. They also agree to work to make the whole group stronger to protect their husband and each other.

Naruto had begun sage training only in so far as being able to steady himself and not move. He also worked with Hiashi, Tsunade, and Shizune on advanced techniques that required chakra only without a nature affinity. Naruto had also advised the Hokage that Sasuke would be making a run for Orochimaru soon.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto noticed that a girl with dark brown hair in a single bun on the top of her head and wearing a light red sun dress was following him and Yoshiko. The girl hid behind a pole, but then jumped when she heard Naruto speak from her right. "Reminds me of Hinata-chan a while ago… how about you Yoshiko-chan?" Naruto said into the younger blonde girl's ear.

Yoshiko put her hand on her chin and appeared to be thinking, but then said in a sarcastic voice, "You've got fangirls now, Naruto-kun. Should we can keep her or throw her back and wait for her to grow a little?"

The girl blushed lightly and stood at nearly attention. She blushed even harder when Naruto appeared to begin to inspect the girl. She swallowed hard when as he moved his gaze across her whole body. The girl began to feel warm and began to sweat. She closed her eyes hoping he would be done soon. After a minute she opened her eyes and jumped at seeing crystal blue eyes that appeared to be smiling at her. She nearly fainted when he said, "I think she can hang around for now. If she likes me then that is fine, since I don't have a stick up my ass like Sasuke-chan. So do you want to be my friend and if so what is your name?"

The girl looked down and hesitantly replied, "My name is Midori, Naruto-kun. I watched you in the chuunin exams…" She trailed off and began to chew on her fingernail.

Naruto used his index finger to lift her chin and thus her eyes back to his and said, "I'm happy to meet you Midori, now you can come along and keep Yoshiko-chan company, while I meet with my team."

The girl nodded and smiled widely and quickly fell in behind Naruto and Yoshiko. Yoshiko giggled while Naruto chuckled lightly. He then thought, '_I wonder if she would make a good wife when she grows a little older?_'

Yoshiko's eyes opened wide and she thought, '_We shall see, Naruto-kun, but for now you have enough wives to keep you busy._' She looked over and saw Naruto nod his agreement and he then flashed her a cheesy grin. She blushed at this. He then smiled at Midori and waved her up between the two. Midori quickly complied and kept looking back and forth between the two blondes.

The trio entered the hospital and Yoshiko and Midori sat outside of Sasuke's recovery room, while Naruto entered. He smiled lightly at the sight of Sakura peeling and cutting up an apple for Sasuke, who appeared to be moping, yet again. "Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke," he said and it caused both to jump.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, while Sakura replied, "Naruto, you shouldn't just barge into someone's room."

Naruto sighed internally, but said, "I came to see how Sasuke is progressing."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and exclaimed, "Fight me!"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, first you're not fully recovered and second I don't think a spar is what you had in mind."

Sasuke angered at Naruto's refusal swung his arm wide and slapped Sakura's arm, thus breaking the plate and spilling the cut apples on the floor next to the girl. He then exclaimed angrily, "You wanted to fight me to prove that you're my equal, so now prove it."

Sakura became teary eyed and said pleadingly, "Sasuke-kun, please don't."

Sasuke's glare caused the girl to shrink and he said, "Shut up Sakura. You wouldn't understand."

Naruto looked down and said in her defense, "Yeah, she wouldn't. She's had a rather sheltered life. Always had someone to rely on, like you did before Itachi killed them right?"

Sakura gasped, while Sasuke closed the distance between himself and Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and attempted to lift him up, but Naruto had attached himself to the floor. "Fight me damn it! You owe me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto sighed and then slapped Sasuke's hand away from his collar. Sasuke then stalked to the door, slamming it open and then stalked towards the stairs. Naruto exited the room and gave Yoshiko a sorrowful look and said, "Guess this is something we can't change. Come along and protect Sakura and Midori, please."

Yoshiko nodded, while the three girls followed Naruto and Sasuke up the stairs to the roof.

On the roof Sasuke smirked and glared at Naruto a few meters away. The area was full of hanging sheets on clotheslines, along with a couple of water tanks off to the side and a green chain-link fence surrounded the edges of the roof, so no one would accidently fall off.

Naruto sighed and then pointed to his headband. "If we're going to do this then put on your headband. It is a symbol that we are shinobi of the leaf and consider the other an equal. It will also make it more of a spar then a death match that you seem to want." Sasuke's eyes went wide, but then he ground his teeth together in aggravation. Naruto then continued, "Go ahead, I can wait."

Sasuke smiled and replied, "I don't need too. You won't even scratch me."

Naruto put his hand on his hip and explained, while waving the other in explanation, "Look, Baa-chan is going to get mad at the damage that we're about to do up here and if we can say it is a spar then we will get off light. Also you don't know my real capabilities."

Sasuke charged, while it appeared to Sakura and Midori that he was moving extremely quickly, both Naruto and Yoshiko thought he was rather slow. Naruto blocked his punch and the follow up kick. Sasuke then went for a quick kick to the jaw, but found Naruto's face not there and then Naruto disappeared the next instant. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around. He finally found Naruto hiding behind a sheet that was hung on a clothes line. "You can't hide from me," he exclaimed.

Naruto then said as Sasuke approached, "Do you remember the lesson from Rock Lee?"

Sasuke looked confused, but then saw Naruto's fist connect with his chin, but couldn't bring his arm up to block it in time. Sakura saw this and wore worried look. Sasuke was still going up when he recovered. He then performed several hand seals and exclaimed, "Fire style: Flamethrower jutsu."

Naruto bit his thumb and did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Summoning jutsu, Water wall."

A puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and wall of water angled up and diverted the flame away from the roof. Yoshiko had just finished some hand seals and a wall of water had appeared in front of the three girls, but it was clear, so they could watch through it. Sakura looked at the daughter of the Hokage and got stars in her eyes. Midori waited with baited breath to see Naruto again. She then got excited when she saw him and a small orange toad. "Look, look there he is," she exclaimed excitedly and pointed at Naruto.

Sakura's eyes followed to where the girl pointed, but then rolled her eyes when she found out that the girl was pointing at Naruto. She looked around and saw Sasuke still falling from some unknown height, but also saw electricity formed in the boy's left hand. He had created a Chidori when he finished the fire jutsu. They watched Naruto do some hand seals and he then spit out a large water drop at Sasuke. Yoshiko said quietly, "Water bullet, interesting choice. I figured he would have used a Rasengan. Oh, I'm wrong he did create a Rasengan."

Both of the other girls watched as Sasuke was hit by a glancing blow of the Water bullet, but it barely altered his trajectory and didn't disperse the Chidori. They watched Naruto yell something, but couldn't hear it through the Water wall protecting them. Sakura clawed at the water in a vain attempt to get through to stop the boys fighting, but couldn't seem to make headway.

Naruto continued to hold the Rasengan in his right hand, but waited for Sasuke to land. Sasuke charged, but Naruto waited a second before he also charged. Sakura screamed, "No!"

Yoshiko said, "Calm down pinkette. Your sensei will stop it."

As if by magic Kakashi appeared where the boys were going to meet and the boys were now headed towards the pair of water towers on the roof. Naruto controlled his crash into the tank and whistled when he saw the circular caving in of the tank. Sasuke looked at the damage and only saw a small hole leaking only a small stream of water out of the tank Naruto had hit, but he struggled and finally pulled his arm from the tank his left arm was impaled in. There was a satisfying gush of water and hole the size of his fist pouring out water.

Kakashi looked around and saw a toad along with three girls in the doorway. He sighed heavily and looked at Sasuke. Who just smirked and jumped off of the roof. "I'll take care of Sasuke, while you handle Naruto. You know the Rasengan is a dangerous jutsu to be teaching him at such a young age," Kakashi said over his shoulder.

Naruto approached the girls while Jiraiya answered Kakashi, "I would say the same thing about the Chidori, but also it appears that Naruto was using the Rasengan defensively, since he also used Gamakichi and your other student appeared to have been using a fire jutsu. This wasn't a spar for one of them and I have an idea who it is."

"They are like you and Orochimaru. Well I have a student to discipline," Kakashi explained, but then said to Sakura, "Everything will be alright and back to the way it was soon."

"Really Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a pleading tone as the jounin disappeared.

Naruto grabbed Yoshiko and Midori by the hands and headed down the stairs. He exclaimed over his shoulder to Sakura, "I don't know why or how, but he and I are going to settle this one way or another, so keep out of it Sakura."

Sakura looked like she had been hit and could only just stand there in awe at what Naruto had said.

Naruto had finally gotten down to the base floor and turned to Midori. She looked up at him with stars in her eyes. He sighed and then said, "Midori-chan, can you go to the Hokage and tell her that the red ball is in motion?"

She looked at him in confusion, but then nodded emphatically and replied, "Yes Naruto-kun." She then quickly ran off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

He then called out and said, "You can come out Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya sighed and then said, "I wish my lovely student and son would stop calling me that, especially after the week you've had."

Naruto looked at Yoshiko who nodded and he just sighed heavily. "Look… dad… Sasuke is going to leave tonight. The fight showed him that I have caught up to him and that making I'm making the progress he has made look like he's just standing still. His ego can't handle it and thus begins his slide into darkness. It doesn't help having your pedophile teammate talking in his mind."

Jiraiya nodded and replied, "You may be right there, but how do we save him and is it even possible?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I have a plan, but we need duct tape, some ninja wire and a barrel of sake."

Yoshiko grinned, but looked at her husband and giggled. Jiraiya shrugged and then nodded.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Itachi left Kisame and entered a house. He didn't come out till morning, while Kisame had taken off for the night to do something else. When Kisame arrived the next morning he could almost see a smile on the Uchiha's face, but he just chalked it up to the light. The pair left the house and headed to destination unknown. A woman in a robe looked out the window with a smile and a longing look on her face as the pair left.

xxxxXXXxxxx

An ANBU stood over the unconscious Haruno Sakura, who lay on a stone bench. She was set there by none other than Uchiha Sasuke, just before he left the village. "This is Bear. Haruno tried to persuade him, but failed. She even proposed to leave the village with him. What do you want to do, over?" the man asked, while holding two fingers on his left ear. He then nodded and said, "Roger, we will take her to your office." His partner picked the girl up and then both disappeared.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sakura woke up in a chair and found that she felt very weak. She began to look around the room and found many scowling faces. "Sasuke-kun has left!" she exclaimed. Her eyes then fell upon Naruto and she pleaded, "Only you can save him now. You need to save him."

Naruto looked at Sakura and then said, "In another time and if things were different I would have pledged a lifetime promise to do it for you, but I'll go after him, but only on the orders of the Hokage. Right Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed and then said, "Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Haku, Yoshiko, Hinata, Neji, Yakumo and Naruto, I task you with the capture of Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru is in charge and I would ask Naruto about information on your target. Dismissed."

The assembled shinobi left the room all ready and decked out for combat. Sakura worriedly asked, "How were they ready so quickly? How long was I out?"

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her and said in an annoyed tone, "I was told that you could have surpassed me in skill."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she asked, "Who told you that?"

"Naruto," Tsunade answered succinctly.

Sakura looked down in shame at having been given such a compliment from Naruto, but always looked him over. Now he was close to the Hokage and her daughter. She still longed for Sasuke, but wondered why so many people were gravitating towards him instead of Sasuke.

"I heard that you said you would betray the village for Sasuke," Tsunade asked and a chill ran down Sakura's spine. Tsunade folded her hands in front of herself and asked, "Would you like to talk about it? We have all morning…" The grin on Tsunade's face made her begin to fear for herself even more.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Shikamaru sighed as they got to the gates. "Okay what intel do you have, Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed a couple bags of chips out of his pack and tossed them to Choji. "First we are not only dealing with just Sasuke, but also a group known as the Sound Four. Each calls themselves the guardian of a gate, whether it be North, South, East or West. There is also fifth, but if we complete this quickly we can avoid him. Now, Choji don't take this the wrong way," Naruto explained, but also looked worriedly at Choji, who nodded. Naruto continued, "One is a fat ass and likes to suck chakra from his opponents. He uses an Earth dome to do this. The next is a guy with six arms, he can produce webs and can harden the webs to use as weapons. The substance he uses for the weapons is also secreted by his pores and is very hard. Next we have a woman who uses a flute, genjutsu, and ogre summons. Lastly we have a pair of twins who can enter a body and then attack you from inside out. You will only see one at a time, most of the time. It is a trick they use to try to trap their opponents. From what I hear they bond with the opponent on a cellular level, whatever that is. If we encounter them without Sasuke then he will be sealed in a barrel."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise and asked, "How did you come by that much and that specific information about those who we are up against?"

"Baa-chan told me not to tell," Naruto replied happily. Naruto then appeared to remember something and then said, "Also they have boosters, they can use a curse seal, but unlike Sasuke, they can use it to a second level. It is one hell of a power boost."

Given this information Shikamaru had Kiba lead with Yoshiko and himself right behind him. Naruto would be in the middle with Yakumo. Choji would be right behind them and finally followed by Hinata and Neji.

They quickly found the Sound Four, but put off hitting them till morning. The Sound Four woke up a little earlier than the Konoha team and set out. Only about ten minutes behind the Konoha team came upon the Sound Four fighting against a team of jounin led by Shizune.

The group looked at Shikamaru and waited for his decision. He sighed and then said, "Pick a target and join in. They need help. Yoshiko you're on medical detail with Yakumo guarding her. Naruto you're on mass spam. Hinata, Neji, you two hit targets of opportunity. Choji you and Kiba back up the jounin. Now go."

Naruto created a hundred clones and had them blanket the area. He then snuck up behind the red headed girl and struck her on the neck, thus knocking her out. Genma was currently going toe-to-toe with Jirobo when a huge fist slammed into the large man with curse marks all over his face. The man was slammed into a tree and was actually imbedded into said tree. Raido was fighting a losing battle with Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru. Kidomaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head that left Hinata standing in his wake. Ukon had quickly left his brother to avoid a strike to the back of the head by Neji. He then had to jump to avoid being hit by Kiba and Akamaru using their Fang over Fang technique.

Sakon fell quickly to the combined efforts of Neji and Raido. Genma had slapped a chakra suppression seal on Jirobo, just as he had extracted himself from the tree. The large man fell over unconscious. Ukon was having problems trying to join with a Naruto, since the area was filled with his clones and none had actual cell structure that he could merge with. The man finally succumbed to a kunai to the skull from Raido. Naruto then began to administer first aid to the injured, along with Shizune and Yoshiko, while Yakumo stood protectively over the trio ready to cast a genjutsu to protect the group.

Naruto smiled widely and said, "Mission accomplished." He then slapped the tub with Sasuke sleeping in it. The two teams headed back to Konoha with their prisoners, Sasuke and the bodies of the three dead Sound shinobi. Naruto had also gagged Tayuya to keep her colorful language from bothering the others.

The two teams had dropped off their prisoners to the Torture and Interrogation unit. While they left the tub with Sasuke in it at ANBU headquarters and the bodies were put in the morgue for later examination.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sasuke woke from his forced slumber and felt someone quickly put what felt like a piece of paper on his forehead. He again lost consciousness. "That should hold him until Hokage-sama has a chance to take a look at him," one of the ANBU said. A couple of the ANBU then pulled the unconscious boy into a cell and then locked his hands behind him to await the Hokage.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Yoshiko, Naruto, Haku, Gaara all sat waiting for Kimimaro to show up. The man from the Kaguya clan was breathing hard, but had spent all day looking for the other members of the Sound guard. He then felt a prick on his neck. He reached up and pulled a senbon from his neck. His vision blurred slightly, but he paid it no mind. Suddenly a blonde young boy came running up to him with a smile on his face.

Naruto got to within three meters and then asked, "Are you looking for a group of nitwits?" Naruto then looked up and looked like he was counting on his fingers as he said, "Let's see, one with six arms… a psycho, foul mouthed girl… a guy with two heads… and a fat guy with more manners than the whole lot of them combined?"

Kimimaro glared at the boy and asked, "Where are they?"

Naruto replied, "Well the girl, six arms, and fatso are all guests of Konoha, but the guy with two heads seemed to contracted something that he just couldn't get over…"

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what was that?"

Naruto turned really chipper and replied, "Death. They seemed to not want to give up and they caught a couple kunai the wrong way and you know…"

Kimimaro raised his right arm and formed a spike in the palm of his hand, but only realized too late that he was off balance. He fell backwards on his ass. His vision began to swim and he started to lose track of the blonde boy. "What did you do to me?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, we drugged you and we are going to capture you, since Orochimaru considers you expendable, and because you're sick. We plan on healing you and getting rid of that curse seal. Once that is done, I'm not sure, but Baa-chan will let you know what is going to happen when she gets a chance."

"Just let me die… I have failed you Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said quietly just before he succumb to unconsciousness.

Naruto slapped a seal on the man and the group hauled the captive off to Konoha.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sakura was scared, she was now only in panties and was tied to a chair. She didn't know what was going on, but wanted to go home. The door opened and she felt a cold chill go down her spine. The woman from the chuunin exams walked in and had a smile on her face.

Anko walked up to the girl in the chair and she knew what was going on. She had read the written report and wanted a crack at this interrogation. The girl, Sakura, was teammate to her now husband and she wanted to figure out what he had seen in her before the exams and why the girl was so stupid to reject him. She smirked at the young girls figure and moved closer to her. She then smiled warmly in the girls face.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I didn't do anything," Sakura exclaimed. She then looked down as Anko pulled the seam of her panties out. She then exclaimed, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Anko smirked at the sight of a nearly bare mons pubis, with only a few pink hairs there. She then released the waistband with a snap and said, "You're still just a girl, not a woman. I hear that you promised things to the Uchiha boy. Is that correct?"

Sakura nodded and replied, "Yes, I would do anything for him."

Anko's smile turned to a frown and then asked, "Even carry his child, even if it meant you would die?"

Sakura swallowed hard and asked tentatively, "What do you mean?"

Anko again pulled Sakura's waistband and pointed to the girl's pubic hairs or lack thereof. She then replied, "You've just entered puberty, girl. You're twelve and so is he. You need to grow a little bit both physically and emotionally before you could have a child. I'm sure that you could carry the baby to term, but you would be hard pressed to have a vaginal birth and a cesarean could kill you from the possible complications. Even if you had a vaginal birth you more than likely would die from complications. So tell me did you want to be a mother or just a birthing tube for the Uchiha boy?"

Tears started to fall off of Sakura's face. Anko sighed, but smiled internally. "Look you think that you're in love, right?" she asked and the girl nodded. She then continued, "So you professed your love to him and told him that you would abandon the village to make him happy, right?" Sakura nodded and Anko thought, '_Too easy._'

"I love Sasuke-kun and he will love me," Sakura exclaimed.

Anko put her foot between Sakura's legs on the seat of the chair and smirked as she saw the girl's eyes go wide at looking up her skirt. She then said, "Not likely. He's going to think that you turned him in because we caught him so quickly." Anko smirked at this point, since she was wearing the smallest panties she could and it showed off both her camel toe and her large triangular tuft of purple hair in her crotch. '_See, you've got a long ways to go to become a woman, little girl,_' she thought to herself, but then remembered her interrogation and it was almost over. "So you admit to agreeing to abandon the village and attempting to leave with a traitor?"

Sakura pulled her eyes from Anko's crotch and shook her head. "No, I would never abandon the village," she exclaimed.

Anko then leaned in and was nearly touching the girl's nose with her own. "That friend of yours, Ino, she says she loves the Uchiha boy, but wouldn't leave the village to be with him, so what's your excuse?" she asked angrily.

Sakura replied, "I would do it for love." She then let her head sag, only for her head to bounce off of Anko's knee. She now had a sore head and was cold, because of the lack of clothing.

Anko grabbed the girl's chin and pulled the dazed girl's eyes to her own. "You know you screwed up more ways than I can count. You let a good kid like that Naruto boy go and you go after the bad boy who turns out to be a REAL bad boy. You got the daughter of the current Hokage angry at you and finally you committed treason. I would find someone's cock to suck on and learn to like it if I were you, because if you're not put to death you're going to be in prison for a long time. You might even get your wish and get to be a love buddy for the Uchiha boy, but don't count on it. Think about it… I'll be back soon to check up on you and see what you want to do about what you've done."

Anko then left the room for the girl to contemplate her future.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Orochimaru was sitting in his chair, having just taken a new body and was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. He asked in an almost seductive voice, "Has there been any word about Sasuke-kun?"

Kabuto shook his head and a replied, "No, Orochimaru-sama. Even though they are strong, they might have failed and that wouldn't be good."

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Have faith in Sasuke-kun. He will do everything in his power to come to me."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see several people in the room sitting on chairs looking at him. He could feel that he was tied up and he felt very weak. He recognized, Naruto, Yoshiko, Hinata, the Hokage, the crazy proctor and Ibiki, the other proctor from the chuunin exams. There was another man there with white hair and a headband with the kanji for 'oil' on it.

Tsunade leaned forward and asked, "So Jiraiya, how do you want to proceed?"

Jiraiya smirked and then replied, "Well he seemed to know instinctively where he could go to meet up with Orochimaru. I say we tag him erase his memory and then let him go to Orochimaru. We could also put a memory seal on him to make him a sleeper agent for us."

Naruto cleared his throat and then waited for Tsunade to nod. "I have a question. What do you know about Uchiha Madara?" he asked pointedly.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Who are you talking about? I've never heard of him," he replied angrily.

Naruto waved his index finger back and forth. "Tut, tut, someone didn't pay attention in history class did they? Given the name he is or was part of YOUR clan, so you should at least have some information on him. Also tell us about the information written in the Uchiha shrine," he asked authoritatively.

Sasuke lurched forward and strained against his bindings, to no avail. He growled and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto smiled and then said, "Under the seventh tatami mat on the right is a secret entrance leading to what appears to be a shrine. I'm sure that we could get Kakashi-sensei to read it, but he would have to try to unlock the next stage of the Sharingan to be able to read more than you can." Sasuke growled angrily, but Naruto continued, "Let me guess you have to feel the loss of your best friend to unlock the next stage? I think it is the tragedy of loss that can actually cause the unlocking process. Did you know that Itachi is going blind and is being eaten by a disease?"

Most of the group looked at Naruto in awe, but also saw the surprise on Sasuke's face when Naruto brought up his brother's condition. Naruto sighed and then said, "You by being caught have lost your goal in life. I believe that reviving your clan was something that you never really knew how to fulfill. You say that you want a strong woman, but you had one right next to you that wanted to do anything for you. All you had to do was help her get stronger and she would have done it for you. You could have postponed your revenge until you got strong and had a family. Then you could have taken out your brother and if you died your family would have continued, but sadly you chose to go before you were ready. Look what happened when Ero-sennin and I went to get Baa-chan. You thought you were strong, but look at this way. You and I lack patients, but I wanted acknowledgement and you wanted revenge. Look where that led you. You could have had most all you could have wanted, but no you had to find an enemy around every corner and not ask for help. You were all alone, by choice."

Naruto waited for a couple minutes while Sasuke seemed to calm down. He then continued while looking up and away, "I've been alone all my life, you at least had a family for most of your life. Mine was taken from me by one of your clan, Uchiha Madara." Almost everyone in the room gasped, but Sasuke was dumbstruck. Naruto then went on and asked, "You know that most of my problems early on were from your family? So… your messed up family killed mine… you want to kill me to gain power to help end your family. Well I don't want to participate in your fratricide."

Naruto then chuckled and said, "You know for the longest time I was jealous of you having so many girls chasing you, but I know now that you were an idiot. You had Sakura, who by the way could have been the best medic since Baa-chan, but thanks to you, she's going to prison for a long time. Then there's Yamanaka Ino… you broke her heart, since she loved you dearly. I'd hate to be in your shoes when Inoichi finds out you broke his little princess's heart." Naruto sighed, while Sasuke swallowed hard. Naruto looked directly at Sasuke and said, "You could have had most of it, even with your family planning a coup."

Sasuke shot forward only to be caught by his restraints and yelled, "That isn't true!"

"Then why did the elders plan with Itachi and Madara to eliminate this possible threat to Konoha. I bet Madara just wanted to get even with how your clan forced him out after he fought with the First and lost. You know he used the Kyuubi that time? So since the Kyuubi was summoned again the day I was born… he wanted to destroy Konoha, but failed that time and helped ruin my life by having the Fourth seal it in me, so you see someone in your family caused me pain. Now I don't want revenge, but you must understand that your family, even if he is a distant relation caused me to grow up alone. I tried on too many occasions to count to try to befriend you, but you had to brood, thinking that you lost more than I did. Well let me tell you something, teme. I lost everything and then some. While you were accepted I was shunned and not given the time of day… if I was lucky. You were given sympathy, I would have loved to have gotten some of that, but no! You thought the world revolved around you and only your suffering. You wanted to kill me for power… that would just add to MY suffering. You've suffered for what? Four or so years? Well call me when you've suffered for thirteen years or more!"

Sasuke looked down, but still grimaced. He said through his clenched teeth, "I didn't know."

Naruto nodded and then said, "I know, but if you had taken the time to try to be my friend, a real friend. You would have known. We could have had so much." Naruto then looked up and continued, "Do you know who Senju Mito was?" He looked down to see Tsunade look surprised and Sasuke to shake his head. Naruto then tapped his chin and said, "Guess not, I'm going to have to talk to Iruka-sensei and ask him how you became Rookie of the year, since you can't even recognize one of the founders of Konoha and a clan member of yours, along with the wife of the First Hokage and grandmother to the Fifth Hokage. Jeez… Her maiden name was Uzumaki Mito of the hidden Eddy village."

This turned heads and even Sasuke was looking at Naruto. Naruto turned his shoulder and showed the patch on his left shoulder. He pointed to the patch and said, "This is the clan seal of the Uzumaki. Yes I said clan. I not some nameless orphan like you thought. I'm from a respected clan that was an ally of Konoha. For all we know I'm the last Uzumaki and have been since before you were the second to last Uchiha. Yes I'm pointing out that your brother is still alive and could still have a family. If he did what would happen if you got your revenge? Would his children then be allowed to take revenge on you for killing their father or would you slaughter them for being his children?"

"I would not let them into the clan and if I could I would kill them for being the spawn of his," Sasuke replied with so much venom that it even shocked the older members that stood there.

"So you would kill an innocent child for who his father was?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied and glared at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and then said, "I think that Itachi wants you to kill him to help absolve him of his guilt, the guilt that he feels from having to keep the peace by killing his own family to protect the village that he loved. You see your brother grew up in the midst of a war and saw the carnage that was involved in war and didn't want it visited upon the village."

"How would it be any different than him slaughtering those of my clan?" Sasuke asked nearly in tears.

"Do you understand what civil war does? It pits brother against brother, friend against friend and no one really wins in the end. After the dust settles then the other enemies see your weakness and pounce, causing more bloodshed. I don't agree with what your brother did and would have tried to work it out, but it happened and the Uchiha are nearly gone. Thanks to you they may pass on into history as a footnote. Your family wasn't happy, but also know that they might have tried to stage a coup and if they did they wouldn't have won. They were just too few and even if they won the civil war they would not have had the support of the people and would have to rule the village with an iron fist. That is if the Daimyo didn't interfere and help put down the Uchiha rebellion," Naruto explained.

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the idea that the Daimyo might get involved. He was hard pressed to counter anything that Naruto had said, but finally figured out a way to try to even the playing field. "So you're a monster and that is where your power comes from?"

Naruto growled, but then sighed and replied, "I'm a jinchuuriki, defined as the power of human sacrifice. The Fourth gave his life to seal the Kyuubi inside of me and made my life hell in the process. You see he wanted me to be seen as a hero, but the people just thought of me as a monster and did their best to make life miserable. You see when Madara first summoned the Kyuubi for his battle with Senju Hashirama, Uzumaki Mito was there. She became the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Tsunade gasped at this, but Sasuke just smirked. Naruto ignored him and continued, "You see, the Uzumaki were feared for their seals and the village was destroyed for that. Now when her life was coming to an end my mother Kushina came to Konoha to become the next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." While Naruto had explained this he had gotten up and walked around behind Sasuke.

"So your mother was a whore and a monster just like you," Sasuke said with satisfaction. He suddenly saw stars and he felt pain radiate from his jaw.

Naruto shook his head and pulled his arm back from where Sasuke's jaw used to be. Naruto then said angrily, "You shouldn't insult another man's mother when you're tied up. Would you like for me to refer to your mother as something she wasn't? No, I'm sure you wouldn't. Now let me continue with my story. Now a female jinchuuriki has a longer pregnancy than normal, about ten months or so. The reason for that is because of the strain on the body will also weaken the seal on that person, so care must be taken. You see the day I was born Madara extracted the Kyuubi and thus sentenced my mother to death. The Fourth who was there to monitor the seal was able to save me from Madara and then seal the Kyuubi into me. The Uzumaki have a chakra that works well to keep the Kyuubi sealed within them. So you see… I'm not a monster, just a victim of YOUR family's quests for revenge that always seem to get others involved and killed. Your family was starting the cycle of hate and revenge and I want to end it. I thought you were strong, but since you can't fight that little hickey you got, I guess that you're weak."

Sasuke began to fume and yelled, "I am strong and I will kill you! Just let me go and I'll show you!"

Naruto turned and his eyes were blood red with slits. The killing intent washed over the room and Sasuke relieved himself. "Just like your family did to my mother and caused my father to sacrifice himself to save the village?" he asked angrily.

Naruto turned and left the room, followed by the others. Sasuke looked on and saw Yoshiko linger and said, "I hope you learn and enjoy your prison stay. I will try to help you remember, asshole!" Her eyes then became like Naruto's and another wave of killing intent washed over the boy. She smiled and left the room. Sasuke sagged in relief. He then began to go over the information that had been given him.

xxxxXXXxxxx

At the main Konoha gates there was a parade of visitors keeping the pair of chuunin busy trying to figure out why so many people wanted to come to Konoha today. Among them were shinobi from Kiri, Taki, Tsuki, and Hoshi villages. There was also two girls, one brunette and other a red head with red eyes. Included in this group was a couple of Daimyos or their daughters to be more precise. Kotetsu and Izumo were being overwhelmed.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: This one was interesting and fun to write. I would also like to thank those fans and writers who use Isaribi, since I think she would be great in a final Kaima form. Now that most of the players are in Konoha the fun will begin next chapter… nope, next chapter is a full Omake and is almost finished at this point. Thanks to all for the well wishes about my return to writing.

Tristan76: You have no clue how much of a stink… I mean fun Kyuubi opened. As to her motives… not telling… Actually two are going to avoid Konoha Han and Rouchi are going to avoid Konoha for good reasons on their part.

Deathmvp: Thanks for the praise and hope you like the lemon filled Omake of chapter 10… should be out soon… that is all I will say. Thanks for adding me to your collection and I'm not sure which story is going to be next, since I'm spreading my time between several. I have a couple of stories in the works and each has its own niche. I'm working on a NaruIno, possible harem story, inspired by "Blonds have more fun" by EroMichaSlacker. I still have the NaruHaku story and playing with harem or not in it, shoot me… I'm also working slowly on a NaruAmaru story which will sort of follow canon, but not sure where it will separate. I'm also slowly working on a story where Tsunade is Naruto's stepmother, she was married to Minato while he was married to Kushina and both women had kids on the same day. Naruto will have an older sister and the story is progressing slowly and looks to be a harem, but no incest. Working on 'Naruto of the Elves' story and making some progress on it too. Rereading 'Uzumaki of the Whirlpool' and should be able to start writing for it again when I figure out what is going on in the story again. Have a pure harem (crack) fic starting on Naruto's return, but with several twists. I should be able to release it soon. Updating Truth is also on my list of things to do. So sorry can't tell you what is going to be next. Oh and working on the next chapter to Priestess story so I can complete it.

YoukoTaichou: To answer all your questions on Midori… well she is a non-descript character and I found a few and I mean a few instances of her. She is has brown hair in a single bun and wears standard pants and a shirt that reveals her midriff, not much else. Rather bland character if you ask me. Not much else I can say.

Bankai777: Nope… Sakura and Sasuke are in ANBU holding cells right now. Naruto is too busy training and sleeping with his wives to worry about or even tell the village who he is related too. Sasuke will figure out who he is related too, but not many will take him seriously, since he is now a felon.

Leaf Ranger: They are a hodgepodge of characters that have shown at least a little interest in Naruto, except for one and I'll let you guess who that is.


	10. Chapter 10 - More added

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 10 – More added...

Isaribi had just returned from a mission and met Naruto at the tower. She walked home with him. She knew something was bothering him, so took his hand. Naruto smiled at the girl who wore an opened back one piece swimming suit and cargo pants.

He had to admit she was sexy and the suit revealed every inch of her developing chest. Isaribi raised an eyebrow when she felt his gaze lingered a bit too long on her breasts. She smiled and winked at her husband. She leaned in and whispered, "Want to see me under the clothes?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and a look of confusion appeared on his face. He then asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

(Soft Lemon)…

She nodded in reply and he opened the door to the house. She grinned mischievously as the door closed behind them. She quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed him passionately. She was surprised by the return of passion, but wasn't going to complain. She then asked, "Had a hard day?"

Naruto looked down and sighed. He then replied, "You have no idea…"

Isaribi then jumped into his arms and said, "Take me upstairs. We can work off some of your frustration and then talk about it."

He carried her up the stairs, brought her into his room and closed the door behind them. She immediately kissed him and pulled his shirt off, only breaking the kiss to allow the shirt to pass between them. She kissed his neck as she worked on his pants. "You really want to go through with this?" he asked, trepidation apparent in his voice.

She broke the kiss and replied, "I've been waiting for this since Yoshi-chan and you did it, but given the surgery and the missions… oh yes right there." She moaned loudly as he had pulled her suit down to her waist and had one of her nipples in his mouth and was gently sucking and licking it. She gently ran her hands through his hair and gasped in pleasure. As his kissed moved back up to her neck she said, "Even though we are in our younger bodies we know that we're older and thus we can perform our marital duties."

She kissed his neck and worked her way down his chest and then pulled his pants and boxers down in one pull. She smiled at the sight of her naked husband. She watched as he did the same with her suit and pants. The both stepped out of their clothes and moved to the bed. Naruto climbed on first and then she followed. The again kissed passionately. She was kissing him on her hands and knees while his hand was rubbing between her legs.

Naruto looked at her worriedly, but she kissed him and pushed down. She stopped and gently bit his lip. When the pain subsided she began to push down further. After feeling better she began to move back and forth which he pushed up into her. This continued for a while and the kissing continued unabated. Isaribi found out the hard way that Naruto's having had more girls than just her had pushed his stamina past hers by a long ways. She hit her climax and collapsed upon the boy. She smiled wearily and said, "Please finish, but I will do what I can, since I'm already there."

He quickly arranged her legs on his and rolled on top of her. Just as the built up pleasure had hit its high point, her breathing became erratic and she felt herself clamp down on him yet again, while this was happening he made one final thrust and felt his own release. He collapsed on her, but she pulled him further into herself, she felt the minute twitches that was his release continue. Each one sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Finally she released him and he rolled to her right. Both attempted to catch their breaths. Isaribi smirked and turned to Naruto.

She then said, "How about we try it with me transformed." Naruto looked at her and shrugged. She waited a couple minutes for them to catch their breaths and then she kissed him. She noticed him rising to the occasion and said, "Why Naruto-kun… who knew you were such a stud."

Naruto rolled his eyes and then pulled her on him. She then noticed her skin became ten times more sensitive and with him running his finger around her nipple she was in heaven. She began to move back and forth and saw his eyes widen. "Oh Kami, that feels incredible," he exclaimed.

They continued for another minute before they both climaxed and she lay on his chest. She smiled and looked up into his eyes. She then said, "I love you Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan may have loved you the longest, but you saved me… you saved us all. I will give you this every night if you were but to ask me too." She then felt something pushing into her via her vagina. Her eyes glazed over and she saw Naruto's teeth elongate. The kissed each other's neck and then gently bit down on the other's shoulder. The both climaxed yet again. She knew now that she had a bond with the man that she loved. She licked the blood off of her lips and saw him do the same. She was still in her Kaima form, but lay down on his chest. After a few minutes she felt him slip out and she slid to the side.

(End soft lemon)…

Isaribi continued to rub his chest, but then asked, "What's got you so troubled?"

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through her hair. He then replied, "Sasuke ran and Sakura wanted to go with him."

Isaribi sighed contently and said, "We knew he would, but there's more. I know, because this bite has brought me closer to you."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yoshiko called it a mating mark. I'm yours and you're mine is the simple answer, but also you are part of my family. First there was Yoshiko, then Hinata, Kyuubi…"

Isaribi pushed up onto her elbows and asked, "Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah, it was a way that Yoshiko, Hinata and I got more control of her. It's different from last time when I forced my will upon her. This time she tried to take the dominant position in the relationship of host and beast. She lost and is subservient to Yoshiko and Hinata. I've also marked you, Koyuki, Haku and the other girls. Well not Midori. I think the Kyuubi did something and called all the girls that have ever had anything for me, whether mild or strong."

Isaribi giggled, while Naruto gave her a confused look. She sighed and then explained, "Is that such a bad thing? Look you had a bunch of us after you in the past life and now you have more. We all love you and I'm sure Midori will come around when she gets older. So far no one has had a problem with you having multiple wives, except for the council, who we blocked while the Third was around. I know you had a soft spot for him and that brat Sasuke too, but one has passed and the other you have stopped from killing you."

Naruto looked into her eyes and said, "But haven't I killed him with us capturing him?"

Isaribi shook her head and replied, "No, he made his choices long ago and you've done everything you could to try to save him and he just doesn't want to be saved. He thinks that killing you is a way to get what he wants. You wanted to try to shoulder the burden of the world and to do that you will need a lot of support. They say that wives help their husbands shoulder their burdens. I have a feeling that you will be called to the land of Birds and Vegetables soon. Do you think they will share our bed?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Haruna more than likely will. Just ask Hinata how she reacted to me coming back here after protecting her and saving her country."

Isaribi leaned up and kissed him. She then said, "I can't give you any more tonight, but give me a week and I could spend the whole night with and wouldn't care how many times you brought me to climax."

Naruto then said, "Yeah, I'm kind of tired too, but doing it while you're transformed was… just wow…"

Isaribi smiled and said, "I know and when we marked each other… I don't ever want you to feel alone."

There was a knock at the window and it was opened. A young person wearing a bandana and a fur lined vest entered the room. The person blushed and said, "I said I wouldn't let you be alone Naruto-kun and I meant it."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he whispered, "Amaru…"

Isaribi sat up and looked at this person and asked, "Who is the boy?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "That is Amaru-chan, container of the Rebi the Zero-tailed beast. She became a close friend before Pain attacked."

Isaribi was shocked to see Amaru take off her vest and then shed her shirt. Amaru then asked, "Can I become one with you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Isaribi who just shrugged and asked, "How old do you think you are?"

Amaru smirked and replied, "I'm a seventeen year old girl trapped in a fourteen year old body." She had at this point taken off her pants and panties. She then sat down beside Naruto and said, "I think Kyuubi sent my memories back to me, so I had Shinno come to Konoha under the pretext that I wanted to visit. I don't think he is ready to have Sky country attack just yet and it is an honor to see Tsunade again. So who is the girl sharing your bed and is she willing to share you?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Isaribi, Amaru, Amaru, Isaribi. She along with quite a few other women are my wives."

Amaru raised an eyebrow, but then kissed Naruto and asked, "Is there room for one more?"

Isaribi nodded and replied, "As long as you love Naruto-kun you are welcome to join the marriage." She then giggled and said, "All you need to do is consummate the marriage and acquire his mate mark and you are married to the most eligible married man in Konoha."

Amaru looked down and blushed. She then said, "We played around last time, but Hinata wouldn't let us go all the way. Will she stop us this time?"

"No, I would be glad to have you as a sister in this marriage Amaru-chan," Hinata said from the doorway along with a tired looking Yoshiko.

Yoshiko smirked and said, "And here I thought we would be able to get some Naruto time, but since we have a new initiate. It is good to see you again Amaru-chan. I'm Yoshiko, but have the merged soul of Tsunade and am biologically the daughter of Tsunade."

Amaru looked surprised and covered herself in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Senju-sama," she said apologetically.

Yoshiko walked over to Amaru and pulled her arms down and away from the girl. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We have all made love to Naruto-kun and taken his mark. If that is your desire, we can leave so that you can consummate it in peace. I know that I had Hinata with me when we fulfilled the contract with the Shinigami. I'm guessing that is when your memories came back to you."

Amaru nodded and replied, "It wasn't that long ago and I remembered it all. What happened that caused us to go back?"

Yoshiko scowled, while Hinata and Haku entered the room and closed the door behind them. "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura killed Naruto, Shion and their unborn baby," Yoshiko explained.

Isaribi got up, put on a silk robe and walked, more like limped to the bathroom. "I'll just go clean up," she explained.

Amaru looked worriedly into Naruto eyes and asked, "You don't mind being with me, even if I'm still only in a girl's body?"

Naruto leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Amaru melted into the kiss and followed him back to the bed. Yoshiko touched Amaru's lower stomach and smiled at the girl. She then said, "You will not have to worry about getting pregnant now. He is yours to do as you like for the next little bit. Do you want company or do you want to be alone?"

Amaru looked up and blushed profusely. She then asked, "Can I have him alone?"

The girls looked at each other and then turned to Amaru, they all nodded together. Haku helped Isaribi out of the room with the others.

(Yet another lemon)…

Naruto looked worriedly at Amaru and said, "Amaru…", but she put a finger on his lips and then replaced it with her own lips.

She broke the kiss and said, "I wanted to be with you since that day, but our lives got… complicated. Now with a fresh start I can be with you and show you the love that I wanted to. The playing around was me being shy and not able to show the depth of my feelings for you, like Hinata-chan who hid hers for years… I love you Naruto and want to be your wife. Will you have me?"

Naruto looked at the girl and his eyes became teary. He wiped a tear that fell, but it was followed by another. Amaru wiped the tears away and gently kissed him. She gently lowered him back down on the bed and then climbed on top of him. They continued the passionate kisses while she felt him become they became connected. Naruto's hands were working feverishly, one massaging her ass, while the other was working on her small breast. As the two got into a rhythm his hands moved to her hips and their breathing became in sync. Amaru felt her teeth elongating and could feel his doing the same. She moved her kissing down his neck and she saw several marks on his shoulder so she decided to add her own. She unconsciously added chakra and bit down into his shoulder, while she felt him do the same. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her and she felt herself clamp down internally and with her jaw on her lover. She then felt him release into her and that pushed more pleasure through her. She threw her head back, while she released her grip on his shoulder. She collapsed on to him and whispered, "If it would have been that good back then I would have taken you the night we got back from you taking out that flying castle."

Naruto was gasping for breath and smiled warmly at the girl in his arms. He finally got his breath under control and said, "I would have liked that, but I'm also sure that if Sakura would have found out she would have killed me sooner and Hinata-chan might have asked to share the bed with us."

(End Lemon)…

Amaru giggled at his comment and then looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "The reason I was so… difficult was that I knew that I liked you, but couldn't admit it and I knew deep down that we were alike on some level. It just turned out that we were both jinchuuriki. Now what are we going to do about my sensei?"

"I don't know, but I think we should bring the others in on it, so that we can plan out what to do. I know that soon I will be heading to Bird, Bear, and Vegetable countries. I have to help them deal with problems there. You could stay here while I'm gone," he suggested.

Amaru shook her head and replied, "No, we have other places to go and he has some things to teach me over the next few years. I'm glad that that we were able to be with each other and I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "I love you too Amaru. I love all my wives."

Amaru giggled and said, "Yeah, over and over and over… right?"

Naruto then wore a maniacal grin and asked, "Does my Amaru-chan want more?"

She blushed and nodded. The two made love a couple more times before they finally finished. Amaru snuggled up to Naruto, but noticed his gaze and followed it. She saw the girl from before and saw her beautifully colored scaled skin. Naruto waved Isaribi over and the girl slid into the bed and snuggled up to the other side of Naruto. Isaribi smiled at Amaru and asked, "He's just too loveable isn't he?"

Amaru blushed, smiled and nodded into his chest. The girls pulled up the sheets and settled in for some sleep.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Yoshiko walked Shinno into the Senju guest house, bowed and said, "Shinno-san, I have made accommodations for yourself here and Amaru-san in the main house. I will work with her tomorrow on some interesting healing techniques while you talk with my mother. Have a good night."

Shinno bowed and smiled at the girl. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, Yoshiko-sama. We are indebted to you. I look forward to the progress that my apprentice makes under your tutelage."

Yoshiko left the guest house and went directly to her mother's room. Tsunade was looking over some paperwork, but put it down when she saw her daughter. She waved her in and Yoshiko closed the door behind her. "Is Amaru-chan settled?" Tsunade asked.

Yoshiko blushed and replied, "Oh she is quite satisfied."

Tsunade glared at her daughter for a second and then said, "I can't believe that you were me from three years in the future."

Yoshiko giggled and said, "No, I'm both you from the future, but am more myself than you, since the you from the future merged and allowed me to be the dominant personality. Now down to business. You have two daughters of Daimyos here, right?"

Tsunade nodded and replied, "Yeah, from Haruna from Vegetable and Toki from Bird. Are you expecting them to join your little harem?"

Yoshiko replied, "Haruna, most definitely, but the jury is still out on Toki. What are we to do about the shinobi from the other villages?"

Tsunade sighed and then replied, "Well the girl from Taki is a jinchuuriki and wants asylum, I'm going to allow it, but she also wants to talk and 'do things' with Naruto. I'm guessing that she wants to join your little harem. The two from Kumo are here for information, but the girl seems off for some reason. I think we should have Naruto meet with them, since they are jinchuuriki. Tsukino is from Tsuki and she seems to not want to take no for an answer about having Naruto as her husband. I'll leave her to you. The pair from Kiri are a strange pair, both are jinchuuriki, but one is the Mizukage or former Mizukage."

Yoshiko shook her head and then looked at her mother. "There's more isn't there?" she asked hesitantly.

Tsunade pinched her nosed and replied, "Yeah, a girl from the Star village, Hokuto I think her name was, but she wants to also join your harem. She also admitted that she had her memories to me. That along with Tatsushiro Akari from the Ryu clan and a woman from Sound asking for asylum, Guren was her name, if I recall. She also brought a boy with her, not sure if she wants to join the harem, but it is a possibility in the way she kept licking her lips when she mentioned Naruto. Oh and your father got a message from his former students who claim that they are part of Akatsuki. They want to meet and discuss them leaving Akatsuki. Even stranger was a message crow from Itachi that stated if we don't release his brother then he will have no choice."

Yoshiko looked confused and asked, "No choice… to what?"

Tsunade shrugged and replied, "That's just it, the message stopped there. I guess we will have to deal with this in the morning. Try to make sure that husband of yours has some strength because I think he's in for a long day of consummation of marriages with more women. I'm glad Anko is busy. So are there any other women I should know about that my son-in-law is going to bed with?"

Yoshiko took a thinking pose and began, "Let's see, Senju clan, me, Yuki clan, Haku, Hyuuga clan, Hinata, Uzumaki-Namikaze clans, Amaru, Isaribi, Anko, Guren, Hokuto, Midori, eventually and maybe Fuu from Waterfall, Ryu clan, Akari, Tsukino might be her own clan, the daughters of the Daimyos, Daimyo, and priestesses Koyuki, Shion, Haruna, and Toki, and finally Sasame from the Fuuma clan. I think that is it, but when Sasuke's defection and imprisonment become known Naruto may become more a target for his fan girls, but I wouldn't be opposed to Yamanaka Ino, Temari of the Sands or Tenten joining us. I am disappointed in Sakura though. She was my apprentice in the future and she was looking like she was going to become even a better medic than I was, but her aiding Sasuke in killing Naruto, Shion and their unborn child."

Tsunade sighed and said, "It saddened me that he had to see his 'wife' and child die before his eyes. Now did you make sure that Koyuki wasn't pregnant?"

Yoshiko nodded and replied, "Yes, I put the chakra into her and ran diagnostics on her while she was here and just before she left. We also kept her away from Naruto for five days before she left, so she got her jollies and then we were with him all the time. He slept with us and not her until she left. Also I asked Naruto and Kyuubi, both said that he was a good boy."

Tsunade sighed and said, "You know I don't really approve of girls that are twelve or thirteen are having sex, even if they are taking precautions?"

Yoshiko nodded and replied, "Yes, but we also know that the girls that are sleeping with him are mentally older and ready for the responsibilities. They also are getting stronger by getting and showing that they love Naruto. Are preparations ready for the Fuuma clan arriving?"

Tsunade nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, they are getting part of the old Uchiha district. You know that with Naruto marrying all those girls and being the husband of so many clans he will garner political enemies?"

"We already have Danzo to deal with, but I understand. How is the Haruno clan handling Sakura's incarceration?" Yoshiko asked dryly.

Tsunade laughed and replied, "They wanted her released, but when the evidence that she would have left if Sasuke hadn't knocked her out, they asked for a lighter sentence and psychological help for the girl. I still haven't decided on what to do." Tsunade then began to shoo Yoshiko out of her room when Jiraiya entered, by saying, "My turn to have some fun and we should be adding within the year."

Yoshiko eyes lit up and she asked, "Really?"

Tsunade nodded and replied, "Yeah I checked and Shizune double checked, I'm only a few weeks along, but you will have a sibling in about nine or so months. Now go and let me play with a pervert for a while."

Yoshiko giggled and left the room. She smiled at the idea of having a sibling. She quietly entered Naruto's room and saw that both girls were asleep, but he was awake. Yoshiko smirked as did Naruto. A puff of smoke and Naruto was standing beside her naked, but also he was in the bed with the two girls.

Yoshiko asked, "Didn't get enough?"

Naruto grabbed her and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled the strings on her kimono and allowed it to fall to the ground, revealing her clad only in panties. Naruto broke the kiss and asked, "How long have you been wanting it?"

She smirked and pulled him out of his room and into hers. She glanced out the window and Naruto followed her gaze and he noticed two people in the tree watching. They spent the next hour making love in full view of Fu and Yugito. Neither could break away and watch the blonde pair making love. Fu eventually touched the window and entered the room.

She saw that they had noticed her, but they both wore warm smiles and didn't seem to hate her like most others. She knew that they were like her, but watching them and then smelling the lingering smells in the air, caused her to take off her clothes and move in between the pair and curl up with them.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Shizune entered Naruto's room to find Naruto curled up with Isaribi and Amaru in the bed. She then moved down to Yoshiko's room and found Naruto with Yoshiko and the Taki girl in Yoshiko's bed. All three of them were curled up together. 'I hope they get it out of there systems, since he is going to be away for a few years training. I'm sure Jiraiya-sama will train them hard,' she thought to herself while she quietly closed the door.

She turned and was confronted by a naked young woman wearing a Kumo headband. The woman blushed and said, "Can I go to Naruto-sama?"

Shizune giggled and then said, "I would wait until after breakfast before you partake of Naruto-kun. You will also have to clear it with both Tsunade-sama and Yoshiko-sama."

The woman bowed and replied, "I have already cleared it with Hokage-sama, but have yet to talk to Yoshiko-sama. Kirabi has told me that if I do this then I should be able to bring Konoha closer to Kumo and help avert the coming war."

"Well, Naruto-kun is finicky with his wives, but is also accepting, since he doesn't know you I would go out on a date before you bed him," Shizune explained.

"The Taki jinchuuriki has already bed him and I see no reason not to do the same if it will help me along," Yugito said in reply.

"Yugito-san, while I find you a gorgeous woman, I would like to get to know you better and I may have slept with Fu, but I didn't have sex with her. She has an aversion to most people and felt comfortable with Yoshiko-chan and I. I'm not opposed to having you as a wife, I need to know a little about you, since we only met when you were called to the battlefield by Madara. Bee I know and trust, you I don't know. Fu is still sorting out her memories and is confused. She was used and wants to find someone to be with. Right now she wants companionship and we will give that to her. You are already a known force and have your own agenda. I want to understand that agenda so that we can either be allies or lovers, but that is up to you," Naruto explained in the doorway with only a bathrobe on and Yoshiko standing behind him.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: I had this finished a little bit ago, but had to 'sanitize' it for FFN. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy. Still have to figure out where to go from here...


End file.
